KryptoNID
by Stormatcher
Summary: A Smallville-Stargate SG1 crossover. Set in an Alternate Univers. Around season 3 of Smallville and season 4 of Stargate. What happen when a goa'uld find a way to use a Kryptonian as host? I'm in the process of rewriting this story...
1. Introduction

**N/A: **Another Smallville / Stargate SG1 crossover. Set in an Alternate Univers. Around season 3 of Smallville and season 4 of Stargate.

**N/A**: R&R and tell me if I should continue this story.

**Introduction**

"Carter, are you sure this is the place?" Jack asked for second times

"Yes sir, Smallville, Meteor Capital of the World. Satellite reading shows unusual energy reading in the area."

She looked around for a while.

"But why the NID would hide a stolen artifact here, I can't figure it out."

"Carter, look around, this place is so lost between corn field and corn field. I didn't even know that there was a Smallville in Kansas."

"I've read something about a cave with some ancient writing. LuthorCorp has the protection contract over the caves. Maybe I could go look at those caves while you're looking for whatever?" said Daniel Jackson from the seat behind.

"Ok but you go with Teal'C, you have the thing to get in trouble."

"Jack we are on Earth. Not on some distant planet."

"Daniel…"

"DanielJackson is right" said Teal'C

"Teal'C, I thought you liked those writing stuff"

"Indeed, but I would preferred to be with you in case of trouble."

"You'll be protecting Daniel."

"I don't need any protection. I'm going to explore some old caves with local indigene writing."

"All right, all right. Do what ever you want. But if you get into trouble don't complain to me."

Sam looked back at Daniel and Teal'C.

"I think it would be better if we split in two groups" she said. "It a rather small city and we could cover more ground."

"Thanks Carter, you see Daniel, we could covers more ground if we split in two groups. So you'll go on the field with Teal while Carter and I search the city."

"Caves!"

"What?" Jack looked in his rear mirror with a perplex expression on his face.

"You said that me and Daniel Jackson should go look on the field while in fact it's caves that Daniel Jackson want to visit."

"Right a cave." he said looking at Sam who was smiling.

"Major Carter would you explain me why this little city is call the Meteor Capital of the world." asked Teal'c looking at the big sign with the name of the city.

"Several years ago, there was a big meteor storm that hit directly this little city, it's amazing that it still exist, there was no warning and some of the rock that it the ground was big enough to do a lot of damage. It is said that there residue of meteors every where around Smallville"

"I see, it is to remember that day."

"I guess, to celebrate the fact that they're still there"

"Wait, a meteor storm and nobody saw it coming! I thought that this kind of thing could not happen on Earth" said Daniel visibly uneasy with that thought.

"Back then the SGC wasn't looking for alien in the sky. In fact they didn't believe space travel between solar systems could be achieved before a long time.

"I guess we kinda change their mind about that" said with a grin the kernel.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I need coffee right now" Chloe said, looking hungrily at the Talon.

"Ok let's go!" Clark agreed smiling to Chloe.

"_It's crazy how his smile make me feel so weak_" thought Chloe.

When they entered in the Talon there was four strangers looking at the menu.

"S'cuse me! Have you chosen what you want?" Chloe said impatiently to the tall black man in front of her.

"No" The Black man only answer was.

"Murray, let the girl pass." One of the strangers said.

"As you wish O'Neill" and the Tall man step aside letting Chloe rush to Lana asking her for the biggest coffee she had.

Murray looked at her one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about her" Clark said apologetically "She's in total caffeine withdrawal." He gives them a charming Kent's smile. "I'm Clark Kent, who are you?"

The third man stepped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson" then as if remembering something. "You said Clark Kent, aren't you the one who found the Amerindian caves?"

"If by 'found' you mean trip and fall on them then I guess I am… Why?"

"I'm an archeologist. I'm here to study the cave. Those are my assistant. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Samantha Carter and the big fellow his Murray."

Chloe who was coming to them had understood the name and was trying to find where she had heard of Daniel Jackson.

"Daniel Jackson, aren't you the one who elaborate that the pyramid had been build by alien?" she asked.

"Well not by alien but for alien, in fact I found out that they were… but it's a long story" he added after a quick glance at O'Neill.

"Would you show Daniel and Murray where the cave is boy." requested O'Neill.

"The caves are off limits, you'll need to go to the Luthors before you can enter the cave."

"Great, more bureaucracy. Carter and I will go look at this Luthor while you … look around and visit this wonderful city. Thank for the info Clark, we should manage to find those caves after all."

After quickly commanding coffee and donuts, they left. The women look one last time at Clark smiling.

"Chloe to Clark, come back to Earth."

Clark looked at Chloe with a big smile on his face.

"She's something isn't she?"

"She's too old for you." Chloe said coldly. "Beside there is something weird about those four. I'll go do some digging. I'll be back later"


	2. Chapter 1

N/A: Sorry for continuity error. I decided that Casey is 15 years old. I had a blank as to when she did become a teen in the series.

Chapter 1

- "Carter, those Luthor aren't they one of the Air force contractor? I remember having seen something but I can't seem to find what."

- "They're the principal provider of Aerospatiale technology. They make some of the pieces we used for the Stargate computer."

- "Yes, I knew that"

Sam looked at it smilling.

- "_He his so charming when he does that._"

- "Sam, what do you think of that farm boy, I saw you looked at him?" Asked Daniel

- "I don't know, I sense something with him but it's definitively not Goa'uld. There something strange with him."

- "We should keep an eye on him." seriously said Jack.

- "How do you propose we do that O'Neill. The youth of your world are not dependable have you not said?"

- "Their might be a way, sir. If we take to much concern on him, he will be suspicious. But I don't think he would be from someone of is own age…

- "You're not seriously thinking about bringing her here"

- "Sir, she asked many time to have a little more time with me. I'm sure she would love to help us."

- "Carter, we're not in Metropolis. Milking cow must be the most exciting thing they do here. She'll be bore to death beside we've been here for 2 hours and I'm already bored to death."

- "It was a suggestion, sir"

- "Well forget it. Daniel will look for the boy. He's great with kid. Aren't you Daniel?"

- "Jack, I think Sam have a point. Cassie would be a better choice."

- "What about school?" Tentatively asked Jack

- "Summer vacation."

- "Yeah right!"

- "So sir, what do you think?"

- "If Teal'C agree and Janet do too then I guess it will be ok"

- "If Major Carter and Daniel Jackson think that keeping watch of a teen is impossible for an adult maybe we should call Dr Fraiser and ask for Cassie to join us."

- "Thanks Teal'c, I'll call Janet."

- "Ok we split up here. You two go walk in the city. Carter and I are going to get the pass to go to the cave. Will meet back at the coffee shop what was his name…"

- "The Talon, sir"

- "Ok, we'll meet back at the Talon at 1400 hours."

-------

Lex looked at the blonde woman lost in admiration.

- "Mr Luthor! Do we have the permission to go study the cave?" The annoying man asked for the third time.

- "Why do you want to study it again? I had the best people looking at the writing on that cave and no one was able to decipher it."

- "If I may." Said the woman just before the other one reply. "Me and one of our friends are doctor and we're making a study on foreign language, we've been in Egypt, in Canada, in central America, we've heard of your caves and we've decided to come look."

- "Do you really think that I will believe that. Look I don't know who you are, but your not scientist. Him less than you" said Lex pointing at O'Neill. "Your posture tells me that you've serve in the military and probably still are. So tell me the truth, why would the military be looking at some old cave with paint on it?"

Sam looked at her CO. Wondering what to say when her cell starts to ring. Jack made a sign for Carter to go answer.

- "Mr Luthor, you're right, but if I tell you what we're doing, I would be force to kill you. So will you granted us permission or does I have to do a phone call and asked the president tell you to let me go in?"

- "Is that a treat?"

- "Let just call it a warning that we'll go in those caves with or without your permission."

The two men stared at each other for a good minute. Lex was evaluating the man, could he be bluffing. Taking his decision:

- "I'll inform the security that you can go in the caves."

Lex looked at the man getting out of the mansion.

- "_I'll make sure that someone looks to what you're doing…_"

-------

- "Have you found something?" Asked Clark to Chloe when she rejoin him at the Talon.

- "Well if the handsome brunette was really Dr Daniel Jackson then the last known location he was publicly seen was a little more than 5 years ago in an symposium, he manage to empty the room in two minutes."

- "I guess that pyramid as alien platform of some sort is not a scientific subject scholar want to hear about"

- "As for the three others, nada. It's like they never existed at least in the archeology background. I've start a more general search but my chance of success are limited."

- "The hundred dollars question. Why would an Egyptologist come to Smallville looking at some Amerindian caves?"

- "I think it's time to investigate. What do you say?"

- "Maybe we should pass this one. I don't think it's really our business" hesitantly said Clark.

- "Could you at least keep an eye open while your around?"

- "I can." Clark answered smiling to Chloe. "And my eye tells me that there coming back here."

Chloe looked behind her as the tall black man, Murray, came in followed by Dr Jackson.


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: ** I feel the need to apologies for my English. I'm French and I had no English class for over 7years so I might mispel… mispelled…, well you know do some grammar error ;-)

Please READ & REVIEW, tell me what you would like to see happen.

**Chapter 2**

- "Hi… Hum! Clark?"

- "Yes and this is my friends Chloe Sullivan."

- "I'm glad to finally put a name on a face of someone who knows me."

- "It is a pleasure to meet you Chloe Sullivan" said Teal'c (Murray).

- "So Dr Jackson, what a man like you is doing in a town like this. I mean we're really far from Egypt?"

- "I'm archeologist specialized in language translation, I grant that I've study a lot more Egypt than any other civilization… But I'm always good for new challenge and the cave haven't been decipher yet."

- "And you Murray, what's your expertise?" asked Chloe now in a total investigator mode.

- "I am a warrior"

- "He's my bodyguard" added Daniel.

- "And why would a Scientist need a bodyguard?" asked Clark but Daniel didn't answer since his two teammates came in the Talon.

- "Hello folks, nice town you have here." O'Neill said sitting at the table where Teal'c and Daniel were.

Sam sited next to Clark her strong impression over the boy began again.

- "_What the hell is it with that kid?_" She asked herself looking at Clark.

- "So did you get permission to go in the Kawatche cave?" He asked smiling to her.

- "Yep, the gentlemen call Lex Luthor said that we can look at the cave." O'Neill answered.

Chloe looked at the women starting at Clark, she had this look of someone who knows something but isn't able to pinpoint what she knows.

- "So Doctors, when will you start? I was wondering if I could do an exclusive for the Torch." Chloe said.

- "Great what we need, a journalist. Sorry girl, but I don't work well with nosy people around me." O'Neill said looking at Chloe.

- "I wasn't speaking to you, I was speaking to the doctors, they're the leader of the group aren't they? So why don't you let them decide?"

- "Chloe!" was the only thing Clark said but she understood that she had push a little too far.

- "Sorry, I mean you no disrespect"

- "Well you're mother should have teach a little good manners." O'Neill said.

- "If I had a mother to show me something, maybe she would have unfortunately she left the house." Chloe reply

Clark looks at the two of them bickering. The man called O'Neill seems to like it but was loosing control. And Chloe had already loose control.

- "OK, I think it's enough for one day. Dr Carter, Dr Jackson do you think that my friend could do a paper on your research?" asked Clark shutting Chloe and O'Neill in the middle of their dispute.

- "I don't think it's a good idea" said Dr. Jackson. "It won't be an on site search, we'll just take some photo and then we'll continue our work at the base… Our lab I mean."

- "That settle it then." added O'Neill. "Well time pass, would you show us to those Karate caves, I didn't quite understand my map?"

-"Kawatche caves" corrected Daniel.

- "Whatever Daniel, I just want to start to do what we're supposed to do."

- "No problems, I have nothing else to do anyway" answered Clark.

- "We'll be waiting outside Clark, when you're ready."

The group left the Talon. Lana came to their table.

- "Who are they?" she asked.

- "Some archeologist" answered Clark looking at Lana intensively.

- "They pretend to be archeologist, but except Dr Jackson, I think they're military people." Added Chloe.

- "Why would you say that?" Clark asked.

- "Look I've known military people and if they're not then I'm no more a journalist. I'll go back at the Torch, maybe I'll figure out who they really are and what they're up to. Keep an eyes open Clark."

Chloe left leaving Clark and Lana in an odd silence.

- "Well I should probably return to my client." And Lana left.

-------

-"Sorry sir, but you did almost blow our covers story." Carter was really upset after her CO.

- "Look, she was all question and it fall on my nerve. I'm sorry but you know me and journalist."

- "I think what Major Carter is trying to say is that if they are the doctor we should follow their lead an d not make decision on our own."

- "Thanks Teal'c I had understands this." Looking at is second in command. "Carter, what about the boy, are you still certain that there is something weird about him?"

- "More than ever Sir" Carter said feeling the strange sensation again. "He's coming"

As she said this, the door of the Talon opened and Clark stepped outside. Teal'c raises an eyebrow in interrogation. Daniel looked at Sam who was back to the Talon with an unformulated question on the face.

- "Ok, that was really strange Carter, care to explain before he arrive here?"

- "Well I feel him when he's close to me." Was the only answer she could tell them before Clark arrived.

- "Hey kid." Said O'Neill as a greeting.

- "If you're ready, I'll show you the way to the caves. I wish to apologies for Chloe's behaviors she see conspiracy and complot every where. Not that I blame her with the stuff that happen in Smallville?"

- "As do all journalist."

- "What kind of stuff?" Asked Carter genuinely curious.

- "Well with meteor rock everywhere… People have been seen do some strange things." Clark evasively answered. "_Why couldn't I keep it quiet? They'll start to ask question now. What if Chloe's right and they are military peoples? _"

Carter looked at the boy who, he seemed concern suddenly. Something was bothering him. She could feel it, but not Daniel.

- "What kind of strange thing? You think that the meteor rocks have initiated some mutation in the human gene?"

- "It's a valid guess?" he answered.

- "Clark" interrupted Carter, "I was wondering, my niece Cassie is coming here while we do our research is there anything to do around?" and she felt relief and curiosity coming from him. "_How and why could I feel him so strongly?_"

- "It's Smallville, nothing do to alone here, maybe I could show her around"

- "That would be great thank you very much."

- "Since everything is good then lets go." O'neill said.

And the group leaved to the caves.


	4. Chapter 3

N/A : Thank NotJana to have point the Murray and Cassie error. I've corrected them. I'll try not to make those mistakes anymore.

Continue to review, I'll learn much more if people continue to give advice and point me to my mistake.

**Chapter 3 **

Lex was waiting for the visitors to come at the caves. He had no reason to be there except to show them that he was on them. Then they arrived with Clark.

As they were going to the caves, they all saw the bald guy known as Lex Luthor.

- "Clark, why am I not surprise to find you here with them?" Lex said.

- "They were talking about visiting the cave so I propose to show them."

- "Then come, don't keep them waiting. I'm sure they'll find really interesting thing."

He then came closer to Clark and whisper in his ears.

- "Be careful around them, they're not what they say." And to every one else "Have a nice visit."

Lex left rapidly.

- "His he always like that?" O'Neill asked.

- "Lex is a little eccentric but his a nice guys." Clark answered but Samantha felt doubt in him.

- "Let s go take a look." said Daniel impatient to go in.

"Sss… Jack we should split up… why don't Daniel and Murray go look inside the cave while we go find somewhere to live for a couple of days."

- "Yes, you're right" he looked at Carter quietly miming his name "Jack"

Sam looked at him "I had no choice" she quietly answered to her CO pointing at Clark.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chloe looked at the data she had found. Picking up her cell phone she composed a number she never had thought composing.

- "Hi! I would like to speak to my uncle, General Lane, Sam Lane that's right. Could you tell him that Chloe Sullivan have called him."

She didn't have time to put her phone down, it was ringing.

- "Chloe!"

- "Uncle Sam, how are you?"

- "Why did you call me Chloe?"

- "Down to business, I can do. There are four strangers in town, I was checking on them and you told me to call you if I ever found anything suspect. Well, I'll send you their name. I can't figure out what their doing here. It's all dead ends."

- "I'll look into their history, are you sure their military?"

- "At least two of them, O'Neill and Carter for the other I can't say."

- "O'Neill! I'll call you later"

Hanging she looked at the phone.

- "_Hope I did the right thing!_"

**OooOooOooOooO**

As they were leaving Daniel came back from the cave.

- "Jack, Sam" he yelled them

- "For crying out loud, can we just for once do as it is plan."

- "Sorry Jack, but I think you really should come see the cave."

- "Why?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

- "Come you'll see"

Following an overexcited Daniel they went in the cave. Teal'c was standing in front of a wall looking intensively at something that Jack and Sam couldn't see.

- "Oh my god!" Carter exclaimed when she saw the wall.

- "What?" Jack asked innocently.

- "Is it what I think?" Carter looks in admiration at the drawing around her.

- "If you think as I think then, yes." Daniel replied.

- "DANIEL, CARTER would you explain to me why I've walk here too look at some drawing on a wall."

- "Sir, P3X-909" whispered Carter to him. Making sure the boy couldn't hear them.

Looking back at the wall Jack figures some resemblance to the writing.

- "Coincidence." He said.

- "I doubt it" Daniel answered. Then turning back to Clark "Do you know what these drawings tell?"

- "It's a legend about a man that had come from the sky and helps them. They speak also of the return of this man and his enemy." Clark answered.

- "A man that comes from the sky?" Daniel pointed out.

- "I think it was an alien of some sort, or a metaphor for a stranger coming from far away." Clark said.

- "Probably the second his best guess." Daniel said starting to take picture of the different wall.

Jack looked at his wrist watch.

- "Oh! look at the time. Sorry to disturb every one in a very productive chitchat but I have a phone call to make and to find someplace to sleep tonight. So Daniel, Murray if you'll just excuse us."

Leaving the caves Jack and Sam continued their discussion:

- "But sir… You know what that mean?"

- "Carter, I know exactly what that mean, that's why we need to call Hammond."

- "Sir?"

- "Look Carter, they almost kill us when we stepped out of the Stargate on Nine-O-Niner. If they have come here then they are still here."

- "Sir they were in the middle of a war against the Goa'uld, they have technology beyond everything we've ever saw."

- "Look Carter, I don't care on whose side they are. We were prisoner for over three month Carter. We've escape from their prison during an attack. They're probably still looking for us."

- "But sir, those cave were written a long time ago."

- "Ok maybe they're not all bad. But do you want some freaking strong, super-speeding alien free to go on our planet, God! Our bullet didn't even affect them."

- "Right sir" Sam looked back at the cave and saw the young boy looking at them.


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Once again I apologize for grammar and for verb tense error. If anyone want to beta read my text feel welcome to email me… I just hope it don' screw too much my story. Please review.

**Chapter 4**

Clark had heard everything even if he didn't know what P3X-909 was, the conversation that had taken place outside the cave had made it plain and simple. They had encountered people of his race somewhere and they were not friendly toward them. So when Clark arrived at the farm, he decided to talk about it to his parent.

- "Mom, Dad!"

- "In the barn son!" his father answered to him.

When he rejoined them his father was cutting some wood.

- "What up? You seem preoccupied." Asked his mother.

- "There's four strangers in town, they present themselves as archeologist but I overheard them speaking of aliens super-fast and strong that weren't affected by bullet."

- "Wait, you're saying that there is some stranger in town looking for people like you?" concluded Jonathan.

- "I don't think they're looking for me. I led them to the cave and they recognize some of the writing on the wall."

- "Why did you lead them to the cave in the first place?"

- "This archeologist, Daniel Jackson, Chloe knew him by some of his late work. And I didn't think that it could more than scientific curiosity. Anyway no one ever has been able to translate it. Until they start whispering I didn't know there was more to it but it was already too late."

- "Well son, you just have to keep you distance from them and restrain from using your powers."

- "That's going to be a little hard, I propose myself to amuse the niece of one of them."

- "Amuse?"

- "Dad, she's coming to Smallville alone and they don't want her to follow them all day."

- "Can't you just let Chloe or Lana do the amusing part?" asked his mother.

- "Mom, I'll be careful. And I rather have them close to see what they're doing, this way their wont be any surprise.

Even if he would have loved to see what they were doing, Clark couldn't get the time to go back to town, his parents had made sure he was too occupied to left the farm.

-------

The general was contemplating the paper he had just received. What would an archeologist, a doctor in astrophysics working on deep space telemetry, an ex Black Ops and some nobody guy could be doing in Smallville. Picking up the phone he called his superior.

- "Sir, this is General Lane. I was wondering if you knew anything about any operation taking ground in Smallville Kansas... Yes sir, I know it might be top secret but one of the agreements we had for some of my family to stay there is that I have to be informed of any military movement, operation that is going or will be going on my jurisdiction. Yes sir I'll be waiting."

Hanging the phone Sam Lane looked at the paper once again, Daniel Jackson, Samatha Carter and none other than Jack O'Neill with two L.

- "What are you up to Jack?"

He was startle a little bit when the phone ring, that was fast.

- "Who? Yes, I know him pretty well. I'll be waiting him at the airport. Thank you sir."

Hanging out the phone, he shook his head.

- George Hammond, I should have known. Who else could withstand Jack O'Neill disrespect for authority?"

-------

Chloe was looking at the brief message her uncle had send to her. One little sentence that give her shiver and rise her curiosity to an untenable level.

"_Chloe, don't interfere, keep your distance from those people._"

- "Well uncle Sam, you know me…" getting her digital camera, she walked out of the Torch.

- "Hey! Miss Sullivan!" a vaguely familiar voice called her as she was crossing the street that lead to the Talon. Looking back she saw Dr Jackson coming toward her.

- "_It's not my fault uncle, he has come to me_" she thought smiling. "Hi Dr Jackson! You can call me Chloe."

- "Ok, have you seen you friend Clark?"

- "Not this morning." At the disappointed face of Daniel she adds "He must still be at the farm, morning chores you know?"

- "Oh yeah right! Thanks, I'll go find him." He then turns his back to her.

- "I know I will regret this" she said to herself. "Dr Jackson, maybe I could show you the way?"

- "It's not that big of a city you know… But I would really like you to show me the way." He answered thinking: "_I know I will regret this._"

-------

Teal'c was looking at Daniel interaction with the young girl.

- "Is he always nervous with young person of the opposite sex on this planet?" He asked.

It's Sam who answers.

- "I don't know, he's pretty nervous around his assistant"

- "Yep, she's totally onto him but he can't see it." Added Jack.

- "I didn't that Daniel Jackson eyesight was so bad." Said Teal'c an eyebrow raise.

- "It's an expression that means that Daniel is not aware that girls seem to like him very much."

- "I see"

Not sure he did understand, Teal'C continued to look as Daniel came back to the SUV with the girl.

- "Chloe offered herself to show us the way to the Kent's farm. Clark might be there."

- "Ok Let's go." O'Neill said.

Daniel squeezed himself between Sam and Chloe. They should have taken two vehicles.

- "Jack, could you drop me and Murray at the hotel. We'll take the second truck. So you and Sam won't have to come back here once we have the Kent boy with us."

- "That a good idea sss… Jack."

Every time she does that she felt a bit of guilt, but it was Jack idea. He has to leave with it. Nevertheless he was her CO.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jonathan Kent saw the two trucks come in the alley, unmark black SUV, it probably was the peoples Clark told them about. The first person to get out of the car was Chloe and a young-looking-beautiful-blonde woman behind her an older guy and a tall black man the last to get out of the truck was the most normal guy of the lot neither tall nor short he was wearing glass and was blowing his nose.

- "May I help you?" Asked Jonathan coming to them.

- "Are you Clark father?" asked the women her voice as sweet as the blue of her eye was deep.

- "Yes, I'm Jonathan Kent."

- "Enchanted, I'm Dr Samantha Carter, the men behind me are Dr Daniel Jackson, this is Murray Tealcson and Jack O'Neill"

- "With two L" the older man said.

- "Clark told me about you. But I'm a little confused as to why you're here."

- "Clark offers his help the keep an eye over Cassandra my niece. I was wondering if he would have wanted to come to the airport with me."

- "You just have to go asked him, his on the barn."

- "Is there anything we can do to help while she goes talk to your son?" Asked O'Neill looking at the pile wood post laying around

- "If you can handle a little sweat then you could give me a hand pilling those in the truck."

To his surprise the three strangers gave him a hand. The big fellow, Murray, was even taking two beams at once. Only Daniel Jackson murmured something about not getting paid for that kind of job.

- "Don't worry Daniel, it will only make you loses some of your breakfast calories"

- "Thank you Jack it's really comforting."

Jonathan looked at them interacted.

- "How long have you been working together?"

- "I've stopped to count after 3 years" said O'Neill

- "O'Neill, it has, in fact, been 4 years and 5 month." Said Murray.

- "Yeah right. Wait you actually keep counting?"

- "Jack, I do it myself" said Daniel.

Jonathan looked at them and started to laugh. This O'Neill was quite a man. If Clark hadn't warn him about them, he wouldn't have believe they could be anything else than what they had said they were.

-------

In the barn Clark was daydreaming about Lana when Dr Carter walked in the barn with Chloe.

- "Hello Clark! Am I disturbing you?" the doctors asked.

- "Oh Hi, I didn't heard you enter." Then he looked at Chloe with a wondering look.

- "They were searching you, I show them the way."

- "Anything wrong?" He asked.

- "My niece is arriving at the airport this afternoon and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Samantha asked him.

- "Sure, I'll be glad to come." Then he looked at Chloe who was making him big eye as to warn him of something.

Sam saw the young girl make some strange sign to Clark but she didn't let know that she had seen her reaction.

- "If Chloe want, she could come with us" she added.

- "No, in fact Clark and I had something plan this afternoon." She answered looking at Clark.

Or the boy didn't catch the obvious look Chloe gave him or he did want to play her game. Sam kept from smiling at the naïve question Clark asked.

- "We did ?" he said his face full of interrogation.

- "Yes Clark we did. Remember the Talon, the Torch… Lana!" Chloe said. "_Why is he so stubborn? Clark wake up, wrong people, don't go!_"

- "Oh that, well I think we're going to push that to another day."

Sam felt a strange mixes of guilt and annoyance coming from the boy. It was so clear in her mind that she couldn't understand why Chloe didn't see it too.

- "Well if it's that you want, then do what you want" She said angrily and left the barn.

- "I'm sorry Dr Carter, I'll catch you at the truck, I have to talk to her. I don't know what got into her"

- "Go, I think I understand. I've gone by this way myself."

Clark looked at her not understanding what she had meant by that.

- "_Where did I felt that kind of feeling coming from someone?_" she asked herself.

Without even knowing why, she positioned herself to understand the conversation between Clark and Chloe without being seen.

-------

- "What the hell is wrong with you Clark? Can't you understand when it's time to back off? Why did you make as if you didn't understand what I was saying?" Chloe asked Clark really angry at him.

- "I want to go with her. I might be able to know something more."

- "Well good luck Clark, she's military and I don't think that Kent charm of yours will work on her." And she started to walk again.

- "I know, I overheard them and she was calling O'Neill 'Sir'"

- "So that would mean O'Neill is her CO" said Chloe thinking aloud. "But why would they be here?"

- "It has to do with the cave and someplace call P3X-909."

- "What's that?"

- "Don't know, they only said that they had been there."

- "I'll try to find what it means. I'm sorry Clark for my outburst. Good work, keep your ears and eyes open." Smiling Chloe returned to the truck leaving a even more troubled Clark..

Not far from them but out of sight, Samantha was looking at the boy. How could he have heard them speak, it was barely a whispered and he was a good hundred feet away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam would have like to talk with her CO before leaving but the boy keep standing close to her. Daniel and Teal'C had left to try finding the Time Altering Device stolen by the NID. The young girl had stayed behind, with an excuse or another. She hadn't listened to the fast talk she had done knowing that in fact she was going to try to find something about them.

- "So Clark, how old are you?" asked O'Neill trying to engage the conversation with the boy.

- "I'm 16" he answered.

- "Great, Cassie is 15 years old. You two should get together well."

- "I hope, what kind of girl is she?"

- "She's a very strong girl. She had been thru a lot both parent died. A friend of mine adopted her." Clarified Sam

- "Another point we have in common." Said Clark but he regretted it almost immediately.

- "You've been adopted?" Asked O'Neill

Sam was looking at Clark, feeling his remorse. He was hiding something.

- "Yes" said Clark.

- "You sure could have got a lot worse for adoptive parent. How old where you?" Said O'Neill not willing to drop the subject when he had saw Sam face getting all concentrate.

- "They're my parent, they've raise me since I can remember."

- "Ever wonder who your biological parent was?"

- "Look, I really don't care about people who could leave their kid like that. For me my parents are Martha and Jonathan Kent."

- "Sorry kid, I didn't want to bother you" O'Neill said.

- "I'm sorry it's just that I've try to find who they were and of what I learn of my biological father. I'm rather glad he sends me away from him."

Silence fell on the truck. Sam was trying to figure out the mood of the boy. But she could only felt her own pain for the boy. Suddenly Clark looked at the road.

- "You've missed the airport exit"

- "We're not going to the civilian airport." O'Neill said looking at Clark by the rear-view mirror.

Sam suddenly felt panic coming from the boy. It was so strong that she could have swear he was about to do something stupid like getting out of the car.

- "_Why is he so afraid?_" she thought then she added before he did anything. "My friend is a military doctor. She's sending Cassie via a military flight."

Panicked was replace by strong suspicion. At least, she felt that he was giving them a chance.

-------

- "Sam, it's good to see you. It's been too long"

- "George, it's good to see you too."

- "So you've ask for information. I've been told that you have received the clearance needed."

- "It's good to hear. Come to my office, there won't be long-ears there."

- "We'll have to postpone a little our meeting. I have to see my people. I have a guess that will go with them." turning to the military jeep. "You can come out Cassandra."

Leaving the jeep she looked at the other man.

- "_Great what I needed another General_" she smiled to him.

- "General Lane this is Cassandra, Cassandra this is General Lane, an old friend of mine."

- "Nice to meet you General"

- "She reminds me of Lucy, my younger girl." said Sam.

- "How are they?" asked George walking with Sam and Cassie.

- "Well you know how it is… One is leaving the teenage years, the other enter it."

- "Wow, time does go by, they were what 2 and 4 last time I saw them?"

- "_That's really boring_" thought Cassie. Then she saw the black truck. "Generals, there's a truck coming this way"

- "Must be them"

-------

- "Daniel Jackson, would you tell me once more what that device does exactly?"

- "For what I've translate of the text we've found near the device, it was built to permit to one or two persons to go back in time and 'witness' something that happen then."

- "So why is it call Time Alteration Device?"

- "Actually it a mistake from the first team that had worked on the translation, they had translated '_Gosh'Altu' _by 'altering' which his pronounced '_Gosh'Artu_'. '_Gosh'Altu_' in fact means 'to witness'."

- "I see. We should call it Time Witnessing Device."

- "Yeah, but some people don't think it sound 'Cool'" said Daniel referring to O'Neill sarcastic remark when Daniel had ask for a change in the name of the device.

Teal'C didn't say a thing, but one of his eyebrows rose. Daniel pretended not noticing it.

-------

When they had arrived at the military base near Metropolis, O'Neill had stepped out of the car and talked to the guard. Samantha had start humming a song so Clark couldn't understand what they were saying.

- "You seem worry Clark, don't be. She's a very fine girl."

- "I'm sure she is." Clark answered. "I've been wondering you're a doctor in what?" he casually asked.

Carter smiled at the boy.

- "Astrophysics… and Archeology" She quickly add, how could she have almost fell for that.

- "Two doctorates"

- "In fact I have other diplomas, I was kind of hopping to go to the NASA and astronauts need to be multidisciplinary."

- "What got in your way?"

- "An incredible offer I couldn't refuse."

O'Neill entered the car before Clark could ask anything else.

- "They've just arrive. She had a big escort…" enigmatically said O'Neill

As soon as the gate was open O'Neill moved the truck. Soon they saw the two general and… Clark jaws fell open as he looked at the girl that was with them.

- "You can breath you know Clark" Said O'Neill laughing at Clark.

Closing his mouth, Clark continued to look at the girl. Sam was giggling at the look in Clark face. All his emotion was so mixed up that it made her almost dizzy.

- "_She might not be Lana, but that one heck of a girl!_" thought Clark.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

- "Why is it call a time alteration device if we can only witness past event and not modify them?" asked the men with long black hair.

-"I don't know maybe somebody sucked at translation. Who cares, the boss asked us to come here and witness the meteor fall from everywhere in town. So let's continue our work."

McCarty was really bored by this mission, not only did he have to witness over a thousand time the same destruction, but he had to bear the presence of that dumb chimp call Chapman.

- "Our next stop is by the coffee shop, a little girl saw her parent died. It was on the cover of the Times magazine"

- "Poor little sweetheart, she's such a little princess." Chapman said showing the page in question.

- "Let's go." said the man with a sigh of exasperation.

- "Why do we have to do this?"

- "There was multiple report that something else landed during the meteor storm and we have to find if it is true. Don't you read your report mission briefing?"

- "Right, I had forgotten."

The two men left the little loft they had rent few days ago.

-------

- "Hey Cassandra!" O'Neill said then turning to the two general "Sirs".

- "You know you can call me Cassie, every one does it." Cassandra said.

- "Ok then hello Cassie! How was the flight?"

- "A little bumpy but the food was good."

- "Aaah! The incredible power of food, can make all the things seem less dark." Said Jack with a funny voice making Cassandra laugh.

Sam hugged the girl and nodded to the Generals.

- "Sam, who's the shy looking boy that keep staring at me?" Cassie whispered in Carter ear.

- "That the boy I talk you about. Come I'll present you." Then turning to Clark, "Clark this is my niece Cassandra, Cassie this is Clark Kent."

- "Hi" she said and she started blushing at the smile the boy gave her.

- "So, I'll let the two of you know each other. We'll be back in a minute." Sam left the two teens together. "_I hadn't planned this_." She said to herself after seeing how the two looked at each other.

Sam returned to the general, O'Neill was already speaking to him. General Lane was doing his best to look occupied. But Sam noticed that he was listening to everything.

- "No sir. The local are pretty friendly." Objected O'Neill

- "Sorry to interrupted" said Sam "but I think we might have a problem."

- "One related to P3X-909?" asked Hammond.

- "With the local, sir, some of them as found out part of our cover story." Answered Carter.

- "Why didn't you tell me before Carter"

- "We weren't alone, sir. It's the boy I overheard him talking to that Chloe Sullivan. He has heard us talking. Our luck is that they don't have a clue of what is P3X-909."

- "He heard that part! I was barely able to hear you." Exclaimed Jack.

- "I know sir, their something with the boy. I can feel it. He was ready to jump out of the car when we said that we were going to the military base. I think he might know who our cave alien is."

- "That's a serious accusation Carter. Let's hope not. Is alien hiding a breach in National Security, sir?"

- "Certainly, if you have any more doubt, I want him apprehend and bring for interrogation"

- "Yes, Sir! Come Carter, the kids will grow impatient."

-------

Chloe was looking at her search over the net.

- "_Nothing has been near the designation P3X- 909._"

When a message got in her mailbox, she closed her browser. She opened the mail box and saw that she had received an anonymous mail.

"_Miss Sullivan,_

_What you're looking for his call the 'Stargate Program'."_

That was all. She reread the message.

- "_Who can be sending me this, and why to me? And what is this Stargate Program?_"

She returned to her search on the Web. Soon she had found a bunch of conspiracy site treating of the so call 'Stargate Program'. Cross-referencing all of the site information, she was trill about what she had discovered. Reaching to her phone, she called Clark.

- "Hey Clark!"

- "Chloe? Is everything alright?"

- "Yes, can we talk?"

She heard Clark speaking to someone.

- "Was that a girl voice?" Asked Chloe.

- "That is Dr Carter niece voice. What do you want?"

- "I can assure you that every thing is true but, while doing my search, I stumble on some conspiracy site treating of a secret program called Stargate."

- "Chloe, couldn't you wait until tonight to tell me?"

- "No, it's too important. It seems that a few years back, a group of people found a way to open a 'stargate' and people would be traveling to other planet."

- "It seems really far fetch… What does it have to do with the four?"

- "One name that came popping up from the different site I visit is Jack O'Neil."

- "I don't know, their might be more than one O'Neil remember Jack said O'Neill with two L".

- "Well, in one peculiar site, There was also something weird, it was said that a tall black man was also working with them and that he was not from earth. I had dismissed that information since it only occurred once. But on that same site they talk about the disappearance of Daniel Jackson. I also found some photography of a gigantic ring found in Egypt. On yet another site, an anonym archeologist said he had work for some time on the translation of a stone tablet that talk of a door to heaven. Since there was some of the hieroglyphic writing, I made copy of it and I'll ask Dr. Jackson to look at them. His reaction should give me all the answer I need."

- "I'm not sure I followed you but Chloe, I hope your wrong, because that could mean a lot of trouble for you and me. Don't tell anyone else. Keep that quiet for now, if we can find proof then I'll back you."

- "But…"

- "Chloe, the military don't pleasant with top secret operation and stuff like that. It could mean… You know."

- "You may be right. Come at the Talon as soon as your back. I'll show you my finding."

- "Don't worry, just keep it quiet and don't tell anyone else. See you later."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chloe was at her third coffee when Clark entered the Talon. He was with a cute little brunette.

- "_Great, why couldn't he come alone_." thought Chloe. "_And what's with that girl? Look at her she's just a spy, probably here to check on us. That O'Neill probably sent her for me. What am I saying? She's barely 15 years old. She could not be a spy. I'm probably overreacting. Look at the way Clark take care of her, you little witch what have you done to my Clark?_"

Cassie, as she wanted to be called, was looking every where, making comments about the decoration, comments that Lana heard when she went to them.

- "Cassie, this is Lana Lang, part owner of the Talon, the decoration is her idea. Lana, this is Cassie, the niece of Dr Carter." Said Clark

- "Enchanted" said Lana looking at the girl named Cassie.

- "Sorry, but who's that Dr Carter?" Lana asked.

- "The blonde women we saw yesterday." answered Clark.

- "Yes, I remember. Well, welcome to the Talon. If you'll excuse me, I must get back to work, see you later Clark. Cassie" then Lana left.

- "Cassie, I'll present you to another friend of mine." said Clark walking to Chloe's table.

- "Hi Chloe! I wish to present you Cassie, she's Dr Carter niece. Cassie, Chloe." finished Clark.

Clark looked at Chloe, she was visibly tense.

- "Hey, I'm glad to meet you, so what are you doing here?"

- "Well, Sam have some study to do here and I kind of want to see a little of what she does. But I don't want to be in her way. I'll go see what she does a bit then Clark promise me some good time…"

- "He promises you that. Wonder what he has in mind." Chloe added looking at Clark suggestively.

Clark was furiously blushing. When Cassie saw him so uncomfortable, she started to laugh. Soon every one at the table was laughing. But Clark noticed that Chloe was faking amusement a little.

- "I'll go fetch something to drink. Anyone wants something?" asked Cassie but she was more looking at Clark than Chloe.

- "I'm all set here." answered Chloe showing her half-full coffee cup.

- "I'm fine for the moment." said Clark.

Cassie let them together but it took a few second before Clark turned his head back to Chloe.

- "I've seen this look on you, Clark. But it always has been for Lana. So what's her story?"

- "I barely know her, it's not the same."

- "You had barely talked three times to Lana and you were looking at her this way, you just spend three hour with Cassie…"

- "Ok, I find her attractive." Said Clark, then he finished for himself "_If only I could know why I'm so attracted to her._"

- "I knew it, Clark." Chloe said in triumph. But inside she was not so happy. "_Great now I have another girl between me and Clark._"

-------

- "Carter, what are you doing?" asked Jack.

- "I'm looking to my mail, sir."

- "How come you have mail and me none?"

- "Sir, if in the beginning you had read your mail, maybe people would have continued to write to you."

- "Yeah, right!" Jack looked around. "It's so damned boring,"

Minute passed with Jack looking at the Simpson on television while Carter continued to work on her laptop.

- "Sir, you might want to look at this?" said Sam turning the computer for Jack. "I asked people to monitor Sullivan mail as you've request. She received an anonymous mail at 1500 hours."

O'Neill looked quickly at the mail then jump out of the couch.

- "Who the hell send it to her?" picking up the phone he called Hammond. "Sir, we have a leak. Someone send a mail to the girl telling her to search for the Stargate program… Yes… No… Yes, general, I think we can handle this part of the situation." Then he hanged out the phone.

Jack looked at Samantha not saying anything and returned to finish the Simpson. Sam looked at him.

- "Well?"

- "Ho! He wants us to continue monitoring her activities, and if she becomes a threat, we have to deal with it."

- "Sir? What do you mean by handling the threat?"

- "We have to bring her back with us at the SGC or silence her by any mean necessary."

- "We're talking about a kid."

- "I know, that's why we won't do anything harsh and we'll try to speak her out of this."

Carter didn't answer but returned to snoop around Chloe's mail.

- "That's weird!"

- "What now?"

- "She has contacted someone going by the nickname "Uncle Sam" asking for more information."

- "So"

- "I backtrack the mail and it seem she send it to a military officer."

- "Maybe that's our leak."

- "I don't think so, he wrote back telling to keep distance."

- "She should have listened to him."

- "Anyway, I'll try to find who's the officer and I'm also trying to backtrack the anonymous mail she received but it like it doesn't even exist."

- "Continue your work." said Jack turning off the Television. "I'll go try to find Teal'C and Daniel. And I'll try to bring back Cassie without breaking any hearth."

- "Yes, sir." Sam said smiling.

-------

- "Chapman, you moron, what have you done?" angrily shout McCarty.

- "But, you told me to activate the thing, that's what I did."

- "Yes, but have you ever seen me starting it when people where looking at us? NO, because we don't want people to see us vanish in thin air. Now those two persons will be asking question and starting rumors."

- "But you said to bring the gizmo and put it on. That's what I did, if your not happy about the result, blame your self." stubbornly said Chapman.

- "That's it, give me that." McCarty said pointing to the device.

- "What are you going to do?"

- "I SAID GIVE IT TO ME"

- "No need to shout, here take it."

McCarty picked the T.A.D. and turned it off, then he quickly stepped ten foot away of Chapman and making sure no one see him, it turned it on again, leaving Chapman alone in the street.

- "That's not funny McCarty."

Chapman looked around and he saw two peoples he didn't want to see, the Dr. Jackson and the big black alien. Getting his gun out, he aimed at one of them and fired three times.


	10. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Thank you CK for spell checking my text.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Chapter 9**

Clark heard the gun shot. He ran outside and saw Dr Jackson looking at a man pointing a gun at him. On the ground near Dr Jackson lay Murray.

The man shot again this time aiming at Daniel Jackson. The NID agent shoot as Clark was super-speeding his way toward him. Watching the bullet come out of the gun, Clark altered his course and grabbed the bullet. He heard the second shot, still in super-speed, and he blasted it with a super-heat ray. Altering his course once more, Clark ran behind the agent and before he could fire a third time and Clark knocked him down. Returning to normal speed, he ran to the Dr Jackson.

- "Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" asked Clark while crossing the road.

- "Yeah, he missed me." said a surprised Daniel.

- "How's Murray?" Clark asked seeing the big man slowly getting up.

There was blood on his clothes. Switching to x-ray to see the injury, Clark discovered more than he had bargained for. In the middle of the man's chest there was a living creature. One of the bullets must have hit it because the thing was letting a fluid out of it's body. Other wounds were on Murray's arm and on his left shoulder, missing the heart by a few inches.

- "Daniel Jackson, I must asked that we return. I have a problem."

- "_For Teal'c to ask that, the injury must be real bad."_ Thought Daniel "Sure, let's go. Thank you for your concern Clark."

- "Murray what are you?" asked Clark, unable to stay silent.

- "I don't understand the meaning of that question."

- "Look, I saw something in your abdomen. What the hell is that? It looks like a snake with four eyes and a fin…"

Daniel looked at Clark who had just described a Goa'uld symbiote.

- "_How can he have seen it?_" then to the boy "Come with us, we'll explain later."

- "Are you sure Daniel Jackson? O'Neill won't be happy to ear that."

- "He saw it, at least we owe him to explain thing before he tell every body… Come Clark." As he said that Teal'c fell down to the ground.

Clark was at his side before Daniel even realised what was going on.Clark lifted the big man to his feet. He faked having difficulty. Teal'c looked at Clark.

- "You are strong Clark Kent. You would be a formidable warrior."

- "T... Murray, are you alright?"

- "I will be fine Daniel Jackson." Letting Clark go, he made a few step.

- "What about the man who shot you?" asked Clark.

- "We should bring him with us. Do you think you could handle Murray while I get him?"

- "I'm perfectly able to walk Daniel Jackson. You and Clark go get the man and bring him."

From the other side of the street, Cassie had seen the entire scene, Clark had became blurry and then he had reappeared behind the shooter and knocked him with a single hand.

- "Daniel! Wait for me." She said. She had to speak with Sam. That was why she was hereafter all.

- "Quick Murray had been injured" said Clark.

They both took the unconscious man's arm. Daniel looked at Cassie, she was visibly pale.

- "Everything's going to be fine. You know him."

- "I know. Do you think Sam will be back from whatever she was doing with Jack?"

- "Most certainly she is." said a voice behind them.

- "Jack, that's great. That man shot Murray." said Daniel to Jack.

- "It's going to be alright. Clark, we'll handle thing from here." said O'Neill.

- "Actually Jack, the boy will come with us."

- "Why?"

- "He saw Murray's Symb… snake."

- "Damn, I can't let you go out for a walk without you screwing up everything. Ok kid you come with us."

Clark looked at the three men and remembered Chloe's warning. Looking at Cassie, he remarked that she was looking at him strangely.

- "Is there anything wrong Cassie?" Clark asked her.

- "No, everything is fine." But her voice was saying something else.

-------

- "I'll be damned." said Carter looking at who the officer that had send the mail to Chloe.

Picking up the phone, she called Jack.

- "Colonel, its Carter, I just want to warn you that it was General Lane who had send the mail to that Chloe Sullivan. He's not our leak but he knows more that we thought. Ok I'll wait for you"

Ten minutes later, movement near the door sent Sam looking through the windows. When she saw who was coming she opened the door.

- "What happen?" she asked when she saw the blood on Teal'c cloth and that he was grabbing his abdomen in pain.

- "I was shot" stoically said Teal'C

Sam looked at the boy who was with them then at her CO and asked, "Jack, what his he doing here? And who's the unconscious man?"

- "Daniel will explain…"

-------

Chloe was with Lana at the Talon.

- "What was that?" asked Lana.

- "Clark Kent in action, saving the day once more." laconically answered Chloe.

- "What's wrong Chloe, you seem a little nervous since yesterday?"

- "It's just that I fear that Clark is getting involved in something to big for him. And I can't do anything."

- "Are you talking about those four archaeologists that arrived yesterday?" then a sudden thought occurred to her. "Or are you speaking about that girl?"

- "They're not archaeologists, they're military. And that girl, I'm sure she's just playing with him. They want to know something that Clark or someone Clark knows knows."

- "What can we do?" Lana asked.

- "Well at least we can make him see that girl for what she really is."

- "How do you propose we do that?"

- "I have a plan… Listen"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

- "Let me make things a little easier for you" said Clark. "I know that you are military, at least you two." He said pointing Carter and O'Neill. "Dr. Daniel Jackson has been gone for over five years, no-one-knows-where. The big man you call Murray is definitely not human."

Clark looked at them then, just as Dr Carter had figured out an answer, he continued, stopping her before she even began.

- "Chloe has told me something else… I didn't believe it before I saw Murray's snake. But she told me that you're working on some secret program called Stargate which is nothing other than an interplanetary means of transportation. Now, how far from the truth am I?"

Jack started to swear loudly making every one look at him.

- "What? For crying out loud, they're 16 and they've managed to dig that much information in 24 hours…"

- "But sir, she had help don't forget that."

- "Look, I know it's important but I think we should take care of Teal'c first." said Daniel.

- "It would be wise indeed. I'm not sure I'll be able to stand for long." Added Teal'c

- "What's wrong with junior?" asked Jack.

- "I think he has been hit." was the answer Teal'c gave.

- "Damn it! Carter, call the Metropolis base, we're leaving ASAP. And you boy, you're coming with us."

Clark looked at them everything was going so fast. He was in trouble, now they would want to question him…

- "But I can't… My parents."

- "They will be informed of the situation. There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight before I know exactly what happened and how you've managed to see the snake." he finished pointing Teal'c's abdomen.

- "I _should have listened to Chloe. What am I going to do?_" thought Clark

Clark looked at Cassie. She was looking at him seeming to be struggling about something. He gave her his sad smile.

- "Sam, may I speak with you for a moment" she said and Clark knew he was in for big trouble.

-------

- "Good night Lana." said Chloe leaving the Talon.

For her plan to work she would have to call her uncle back. Just to think about it made her shiver. He wasn't all bad, it's just that he was military to the bones. So she had left him a message before leaving the Talon. As she was walking home slowly, a black van stopped and three men jumped out of it, grabbed her, and threw her in the van. She had no time to shout or react. They were professional.

-------

A black van stopped at the Kent farm. Jonathan watched three men leaving it. They were armed and looked really dangerous.

- "Martha go downstairs and hide there." He said rapidly. Then he left the house.

As they saw him they raised their gun but, seeing he was unarmed the leader of the group made a quick sign to the other and they lowered their gun.

- "Are you Jonathan Kent?"

- "Yes and you're on a private property."

- "Is your wife home?" asked the man unconcerned.

- "No she left few minute ago."

- "Mr Kent, it was a rhetorical question, we've been monitoring your farm for the last hour and no one has left it. My orders are to bring you and your wife to a safe place some distance from here. We have a plane waiting for us at the Metropolis air base. So please go fetch some clothes and bring your wife." Then turning to one of his men, "You go with him make sure its quick. I don't plan to pass the night here."

- "Yes sir."

Jonathan looked at them.

- "May I know why I'm asked to leaved?"

- "It's a matter of national security. All I've been told is that you son has come in possession of secret information. And because of that fact, all of your lives are in danger."

- "_Damn it Clark, I've told you to keep your distance from them._" Jonathan thought.

-------

Sam felt so much fear coming from the boy that she was starting to shake herself. So she was glad when Cassie asked her to leave the room to talk.

- "What's wrong Cassie?"

- "Look, I don't know him a lot, but I really think that Clark is a really good person so I don't want anyone to hurt him."

- "Why do you say that? Why anyone would want to hurt him?"

- "Swear to me that you won't do him any harm you or any one else. Tell me he will be able to leave the base."

- "Why are you so afraid?"

- "Swear, please or I won't be able to tell you anything."

- "Ok, I swear that I'll do everything in my power to keep him free. And that he will be able to leave the base."

- "I guess I can't ask you more than that. I've seen him do something a normal human shouldn't be able to do."

- "What kind of thing?"

- "He saved Daniel's life. The man was shooting at Daniel and I kinda saw him stop the bullet then he knocked down the man with a simple pat of one hand." Cassie looked at Sam.

- "Wait, you're saying that the boy stopped flying bullet?"

- "He was going so fast, I can't tell you what he has done, he was all blurry. It was like one moment he's there then suddenly I heard something like two distinct 'swoof' and then he was behind the man knocking him down." Cassie added with a lot of gesticulation to better explain what she had seen.

Sam didn't say a single word, but she was thinking fast and hard. The alien they had seen on P3X-909 was all but good. Even if she didn't remember that particular experience very well, she had been knocked really hard on the head by one of them.

- "If what you say is true, I cannot protect him. They'll ask question and he will have to answer."

- "You just have to not say anything. If they don't know they won't ask questions. I just had to tell someone. Please Sam! No one has seen him except me."

- "I don't know Cassie, it's really big. He may bring destruction upon Earth."

- "He saved Daniel life, doesn't it mean anything."

- "Why do you want so much to protect him?"

- "Don't tell me you didn't feel it to, I saw your face when his near you. He is good."

- "You felt it too?"

- "Probably not the way you meant but I know his good. I saw how people looked at him."

- "I can't swear to you anything, but I'll think about it."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chloe had been blindfolded by the two men before going on the road. A few hours later, Chloe was roughly dragged out of the van. She heard a familiar voice, the voice of Jack O'Neill speaking to someone. Then someone lift the blindfold from her eyes.

- "Ouch!" Chloe shouted, feeling her hairs pull back.

- "Easy, boys, she's not some enemy, only some nosy kids that doesn't listen when adults say to back off."

- "What's going on? I want to know why I was kidnapped by your goons." Chloe furiously asked the Colonel.

- "First they are not my goons, second, technically you were not kidnapped since your father will be joining us soon, in fact you're all invited to some vacation at an unknown location, and third if you had listened to the good advice you were sent via email, you wouldn't be in this situation," said O'Neill.

- "You actually looked in my mail. That's personal; it's a violation of my private life!"

- "Not when it's a matter of national security and it's not me who went through your mail. God! I don't even know how to read my own email." O'Neill said beginning to be really annoyed with her, but trying to calm her with some humour.

Chloe couldn't do anything else, other than laugh at the man's face when he looked at her. She then realised where she was, Metropolis Airbase. With a little luck her uncle would save the day. One of the men that had brought her here was picking something in the back of the van.

- "Sir, that's the computer, you asked us to recover." He said looking at O'Neill.

- "Hey! That's my computer" protested Chloe.

- "Yep it is, go give it to Major Carter."

Before Chloe could protest, two other black unmarked vans came into view. They parked along side the first one and Chloe saw the Kents brought out of one of the cars.

- "Jonathan! No." shout Martha but it was too late.

Mr Kent had seen Jack O'Neill and without warning he had sprinted and slammed him to the ground.

- "Where's my son? What have you done with him?" Jonathan shouted angrily at Jack shaking him with strength.

- "Let me go! Hey! That hurt!" said O'Neill when his head hit the ground.

A soldier ran to them and with the back of his P-90, he knocked out Clark's father.

- "Are you alright sir?" said the soldier giving a hand to O'Neill

-"I think! But why did you hit him so hard? You could just have got him away from me."

Martha Kent was already at Jonathan side giving hostile look at Jack and the soldier.

- "_That part of my job really sucks._" thought Jack.

When things settled a little, the third truck opened up, letting Chloe's father get out. He seemed very scared. When he saw Chloe a certain relief showed on his face. Chloe made her way to him.

- "Chloe, what's going on?" he whispered to her.

- "Well, I guess I put my nose in something bigger than I thought." answered Chloe with her sorry look.

- "Don't worry Chloe. Sam Lane will get us out of there. They're military and nothing goes on here without him knowing."

-------

Cassie was sitting in her seat looking outside as a man was knocked down after he had pushed Jack.

- "What's wrong with him? Why did he assault Jack?" Cassie asked Sam

Sam looked at the scene.

- "Misunderstanding, you see now why it's important to talk to people. The Colonel often forgets that part" she said with a weak smile.

Clark was on the opposite side of the plane trying to figure a way out of the situation without anybody getting hurt. When he heard Cassie talk with Carter, he listened and looking through the plane wall, he saw his father unconscious on the ground his mother at his side. Chloe and her father were there too.

- "What the hell are they doing here?" he said angrily, leaving his seat and walking to Sam not realizing he wasn't supposed to have seen them

Cassie looked at Sam.

- "Why doesn't he knows that his parent are coming with us? You told me everything was going to be fine."

- "It is for there own security and everything is fine. If you two could just calm yourself." answered Carter not wishing to elaborate on that subject.

- "Look Dr, Major or whatever. You never told me that you would bring them in that story, they don't know anything. Let them go."

- "We can't do that," Carter said.

- "Then I won't come" Clark said and walk to the plane door.

Carter made a sign and two guards blocked his way. He didn't seem impressed.

- "Look, I don't want to hurt you but if you don't let me pass, I'll be forced to." Clark said starting to get angry.

Both guards began to laugh at Clark. When he reached them they had raise their guns, quickly Clark took hold of the riffles and with all his strength he pulled them. Then as quick as he could, he slammed the two men's heads together, hard enough to make them unconscious but not to kill them.

- "Clark, please stop that before anyone else sees you." Carter said feeling the anger coming from the boy.

- "Clark, Sam and I know about your powers. I saw you use them to save Daniel." Cassie confided.

Clark looked at the two women.

- "Do what you have to do, but I won't let anybody hurt my friend or my parents." Clark said starting to walk to the door.

Cassie quickly gets on her feet and ran to Clark.

- "Let me come with you" she said to him. "They won't do anything while I'm with you"

- "Cassie, you can't do that" Carter said understanding that she was losing control over the whole situation that's why she didn't want kids, their behaviour was so illogical.

- "Listen to her" said Clark "I don't know what will happen."

- "We were wrong to bring your parents here without telling you, but it's too late to do anything, let's see what will happen. I gave my word not to tell anyone about your power to Cassie. You might be able to dodge bullet but are they? Are your friends, father and mother able to do it to" Carte pleaded playing her last card.

Clark looked at Samantha then at Cassie beside him and let a sight come out.

- "No, you're right they cannot and I can't be everywhere at the same time." with a defeated tone in his voice.

Cassie took his hand and brings him back to a seat while Carter went to the two unconscious men.

- "Clark, could you give me a hand here… You bent their gun, if you don't want any weird questions…" Carter said.

- "I'll try..." said Clark, he then straightened both guns and helped Carter place the men on a seat.

- "_What am I going to do… I have to tell this to Jack. It is court martial stuff to hold that information back. At least I know he's the only one here._" thought Sam watching Clark returning to his seat.

- "Don't worry Clark, they're used to that kind of stuff." Cassie told him then she whispered to him "I wasn't born in Canada, I'm from another planet. So is Teal'c."

Clark looked at Cassandra in total disbelief. The fact that Teal'c, since that's what they were calling Murray, came from another planet didn't surprise him but that Cassie could be an alien…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lex was driving madly. One of his contacts had called him about some weird disturbance near the Talon, something about man disappearing and reappearing and disappearing again, then some impromptu action was taken by the group he had made followed and Clark Kent.

- "How can a multi-millionaire man like me always finish second, bested by a farm boy?" Lex asked himself.

When he arrived at the location, everything was finished. There was no one to be seen. He had waited for his contact to show up but he never did. Instead a man entered the Talon, really pissed off by the look of it.

- "Give me some coffee, girl. And I don't have all day."

Lex walked to the man, not liking the way he had talked to Lana.

- "I'm sorry Mister, but as she done anything to you?" asked Lex peacefully.

- "Look boy, I don't have time for chitchat either." He said not looking at Lex.

- "I'm part owner of this coffee shop. I'm going to ask you to be more polite with my colleague or I will have you expelled from here."

- "Like anyone would obey you." The man said looking at Lex. "Hey! Aren't you the Luthor's boy?"

- "Did we know each other?" Lex asked.

- "Not really, last time I saw you had thick red hair."

- "Has my father done anything to you?"

- "No, in fact I found him quite a prodigy. Hope you'll follow in his footsteps. Take my card, if you want to have a talk some day. Just give me a call" said the man then he threw some money on the bar take his coffee cup and left without waiting for his change.

Lex took a look at the card: Peter McCarty, import-export of unique item, there also was a company slogan: "_If we have it, no one else does._"

- "_Interesting, I'll call him just to see what he has to sell._" Thought Lex who had already forgotten the crude manner of the man. "_And a man who worshipped my father might be worth knowing._"

-------

When Lana arrived at the Sullivan's house where she lived, she saw that there were no lights on. It was not like Chloe's father to go to bed so soon. She took her key and walked inside. As she slowly closed the doorto be sure not to wakenanyone, someone put his foot on the door and pushed it open. Lana let out a scream.

- "Shhh, it's no use to scream like that, little girl, he's gone." said some big man making a move to take hold of her. "Some dude in a black van took him away."

Lana kicked him in the stomach and as he was bending, she raised her knee on the man nose which broke with a loud 'clack'. Holding his nose with one hand and his stomach with the other, Lana didn't have a problem getting him out of the house. Locking the door behind her, she quickly ran to the phone and dialled 9-1-1.

- "Hello, I'm..." the line went dead.

The stranger slammed open the door and walked into the house with a knife in his hand and his nose still bleeding.

- "You little brat, you broke my nose. I'll make you pay for that."

Lana ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Coming from outside she could hear the motor of a car. But she was much to occupied trying to get away from the man to care.

- "I'll rape you, and then I'll cut your pretty little body so that no one will ever want to touch you again. I'll be the last one you ever sleep with." He said starting to laugh evilly.

Coming from the leaving room, they both heard people rushing in. Two masked men came in pointing riffle.

- "YOU, DROP THAT KNIFE AND GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" shouted the first man so loudly that Lana felt bad for her adversary.

The sound of the knife falling on the ground was the only sound for a few seconds. Then Lana could smell the distinct odour of urine.

- "You get that scum out of here." The first man said to the second one, then his attention returned to Lana, "Miss Lang, are you alright? I am Major Goldberg, US Military Air Force." The man said removing the hood from his head.

Lana didn't answer, her nerves let her go she felt to the ground sobbing. The major reach her in three steps and gently helped her out of the kitchen.

- "I've been ask to bring you to Metropolis Airbase. Will you able to walk and follow us?"

- "I… I think but why?" asked Lana still a little shaky

- "From what I understood, you've been invited somewhere. We already have Gabriel and Chloe Sullivan, Martha, Jonathan and Clark Kent. You're the last one who has been invited."

- "Can I get some things in my room?"

- "Since you'll be gone for a few days at least, I strongly recommended it. If you don't, you'll be forced to wear the same thing or worse…" Goldberg said trying to humour her.

Lana went upstairs followed closely by Goldberg. When everything was ready, he lead her out where she saw an unmarked black van. There was no trace of the man who had tried to rape her.

- "Don't worry Miss Lang, we've taken care of the man. My men and I aren't fond of that kind of person. He won't try that with anyone else, believe me..."

- "Thanks… I guess." said Lana.

Smiling at her, Goldberg went into the van. Soon they were driving toward the military airbase of Metropolis.

-------

- "Only one missing and we'll be clear to go." Said Jack to the two soldiers next to him. "Send those ones into the plane."

The soldiers helped Jonathan to get on his feet and at gun point, which seemed to irritate Jack more than his 'guest'. They all started to walk toward the plane when a jeep arrived fast.

- "_Way to go uncle Sam_." thought Chloe as she recognises the driver who was parking the jeep between the plane and the group.

- "What now?" said Jack.

General Lanes made his way to the Colonel.

- "What's going on here?" he asked looking at O'Neill."

- "General, we have order to transport these civilians to …"

- "On whose order? Not a plane leaves this base without my authorisation and I haven't given any authorisation."

- "I'm sorry sir but my order came from a person far above you and he's called the president of America."

Picking a phone from one of his pocket, the general composed a number rapidly.

- "This is General Sam Lane… Yes sir! I understand it's pretty late. I have a situation here, some colonel O'Neill from the SGC just told me you ordered him to bring some civilian... I understand that it's not of my business but the reason why I should be informed of that kind of thing just happened… Yes, sir! I'm serious… WHAT?" exclaimed the general, "You'll probably have to confirm this with him sir... Right away, sir!"

- "Colonel O'Neill, it seems the president wishes to speak with you?"

The Colonel took the phone with a funny look on his face.

- "Mister President, sir!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

- "Wait a minute, what do you mean you're an alien?" Clark asked more for himself, but loud enough for Cassie to understand.

- "Well, I was born on another planet where an evil alien killed everybody. So I ended up here."

- "I'm sorry."

- "Not your fault." Cassie said with a sad smile on her face. Bringing up memories of her past always saddened her.

Carter looked at the two teens speaking, then looked outside, a jeep was incoming fast.

- "What's going on out there?" she asked herself.

- "It looked like the colonel as some new company," answered Clark.

- "How do you that?" asked Carter.

- "Do what?"

- "You can't see outside from you seat and for the second time you just act like you did."

Clark didn't answer and looked elsewhere. To be, he was looking discreetly at Cassie.

- "Common Clark! At least tell me." Cassie whispered to.

Clark suddenly started to blush, feeling Cassie's body touch him had make his thought wander away.

- "Why are you so red." Cassie asked him then noticed it too… "OH!" she then felt back to her seat and began to laugh at Clark, who really seemed miserable trying to hide his reaction to the close proximity of Cassie.

On the other side of the plane Sam suddenly felt hot, really hot. Last time she had felt like this…

- "_God, I have to go to the bathroom._" She thought unable to concentrate herself with all that kind of thought coming to her mind.

She then looked at the boy and Cassie and she understood where the sensation was coming from. She smiled weakly but she still had to go get some icy cold water on her face.

-------

Major Goldberg was looking at Lana in his rear view mirror. The girl was still shaking but she had put a straight face, which only her eyes were giving away.

- "Miss Lang, I know, it's hard for you to understand what's going on, but I believe every thing will be explained to you in time." the major tried to comfort her.

- "Does it involved those four strangers that came to the Talon?" Lana asked.

- "Yes." a man in the back of the van answered but he didn't said anything else after a look at the major.

- "What about that girl… Cassie?"

- "I don't know what she has to do in that. Like I said, everything should be explained upon our arrival. But don't worry; Dr Frasier wouldn't let Cassie go in any place where there could be danger. So I suppose that everything is alright."

Lana felt more comfortable but not because of what the man had said, but by the sound of his voice.

-------

- "Yes sir, I'll tell him sir. Thank you again. I might just do that sir. Good night." Jack hung up the phone and returned it to the general. "Well sir, it seem you'll be coming with us"

- "Like good old times Jack." Sam Lane smiled at Jack.

- "For god sake, I hope not." mumbled Jack. "OK everybody keep going. The plane will be leaving soon. Daniel, you stay with me. General, if you will, there's more than enough place on that plane. You'll excuse us, we have unfinished business to attend to."

- "Go ahead"

Jack watched as every 'guest' went to the plane.

- "Jack I have an interesting idea about what happen this afternoon. I just remembered something that doesn't make any sense."

- "Go ahead, enlighten me."

- "Well you know the boy, he knocked down the agent. But not before there was a gun shot."

- "What's your point Daniel?"

- "Where did the bullet go? I mean, I was right in front of a big window. Even if the agent had missed me the glass should have been shattered."

- "And?"

- "Jack, someone had stopped the bullet from reaching me."

- "Daniel, do you have any idea who that someone may be?"

- "Well, I'm not positively sure but if Cassie was with the boy at all time like she said, how could she be on the other side of the street when the accident happen, I mean she would have needed to be on the same side as Clark… Do you follow me or am I speaking non-sense?"

- "Daniel, are you telling me that Cassie stopped the bullet from reaching you?"

- "No Jack, I telling you that the boy is the one that stopped."

A voice came from the colonel's radio.

- "There are two men down in the plane. Send reinforcement."

- "Crap. Everybody wait here." Jack said to the group who was almost to the plane, and then ran to the plane followed by Daniel.

-------

- "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill wished to see you outside." A soldier said to her, then he noticed the two unconscious men. "Is everything alright?" talking to a walkie-talkie "There are two man down in the plane. Send reinforcement."

- "Everything is alright, it's only a misunderstanding." Carter tried to calm the soldier.

- "Don't move major." the soldier said now pointing a gun at her.

- "It's my fault." Clark said before even thinking about it.

Then the rest of Carter's team entered the plane running except Teal'c which was still in the plane infirmary.

- "What's going on here?" asked O'Neill

- "Sir, everything is okay. There was a little misunderstanding earlier but everything has settled down." said Carter, knowing that Jack wouldn't believe her, after all, she wouldn't.

Daniel looked at the two fallen men.

- "They're alive, Jack. They have a little bump on their head, but nothing else."

Daniel walked to Carter and looked at her neck whispering something to her then walked to the two teens. Clark wasn't able to hear Daniel.

- "What are you doing?" Clark asked.

- "Just making sure of something." Daniel said looking at Jack who made a little nod of the head.

- "Carter, care to explain this misunderstanding?" O'Neill asked.

- "Clark saw his father being hit and got upset about it. That's all, sir."

- "Why didn't you call me?"

- "Sir, they are just knocked down."

- "I'm sorry" Clark said. "I was going to rejoin my parents and they didn't want to move, so I warned them, but they didn't want to move."

- "I knew farmers were strong…" said O'Neill with a grin, "I'm sure they'll be ashamed, been knocked out by a teenager…"

Daniel returned to Jack without a word but he was a little paler.

- "Jack, I wasn't able to puncture his skin…" whispered Daniel.

Jack took something from under his jacket, and automatically raised the zat gun and pointed it at Clark.

- "Alright, don't make any sudden move, kid or I will shoot you."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

- "Sir don't do that" said Carter putting herself between Clark and the Zat gun.

- "Carter, get out of the way, that's an order."

- "Jack, he didn't do it on purpose, one soldier had knocked his father down." Cassie said.

- "It has nothing to do with that." Jack answered really annoyed by all this. "Get out of the way, both of you." He said once more.

Reluctantly both girls cleared the way between Jack and Clark.

- "Jack maybe you're overreacting" Daniel said "After all, he did save my life."

- "Damn Daniel, you saw what they can do. You heard them yourself say what they would do if they find our world."

Clark was looking at the scene, he understood what was going on but he wasn't able to do anything. Sam suddenly looked at Clark, she had felt the swing in the mood of the boy. He was preparing himself to do something.

- "Sir, put the zat down, please." Then she turned to Clark "Clark, calm down, don't do anything harsh."

Clark took a deep breath, thing were getting to dangerous. Taking a step back, he sat on one seat of the plane. He didn't like it but he would have to do something or everything his parents had worked for would be lost.

- "Please, at least will you let me explain to you before you bring every body else on the plane?" Clark asked O'Neill

- "What is there to explain, you're a Neocrypti…huumm, Neocryptonician… or something like that." Jack finished his sentence pissed off by the fact he couldn't remember the correct name.

- "It's Neokryptonian, Jack" Daniel corrected Jack, making him even more upset..

-------

- "Wait! You actually think that I will believe that you don't know anything of your own origin?"

- "Except the spaceship my father kept in the storm cellar, no." Clark answered even though he did know about Jor-El.

- "Carter?" Jack said looking at her.

Looking at the boy, she knew he was hiding something. Should she tell her CO.

- "I don't know sir. It looks like a good story but I think there's something else."

- "Sam!" shrieked Cassie really angry at her for not coming in help to Clark.

- "Cassie, that's none of your business. You probably should go see how Teal'c is doing."

- "Jack, calm yourself." Daniel tried to convince him

- "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, am I the only one who remember what happen on that damn planet. Do I have to remind you that it has been locked out of dialing sequence… WE lost two of our best team there, damn it."

- "It has nothing to do with Clark, sir."

- "Jack, Sam's right. You can't put the blame of what happen on that planet on Clark, if what he says was true then, he doesn't know anything about that planet." Daniel added.

Clark was unsure of what to do. He knew that for O'Neill, he was the enemy. He had to find a way to convince Jack O'Neill to change his opinion and holding information from them about his origin wasn't the best way to prove to them that he wasn't dangerous. Clark took a deep breath.

- "I am from a planet called Krypton, my father name was Jor-El, he called me Kal-El, I was sent to Earth almost 14 years ago. There was a meteor shower in Smallville, it made the news all around the world. That's what is left of my birth planet. Until recently, I didn't even know that I was an alien. My biological father, Jor-El, has tried, since I discovered the Kawatche cave, to convert me into a good Kryptonian. He wants me to be some kind of conqueror. He once said to me that with my power I would be feared among my new people, that I will be the leader of the world. My reign would be one of fear and absolute power. Anyway, that's the way I understood what he said to me. Why am I telling you this? It is because I don't want to be that kind of person. I've been raised on Earth, my world is Earth. I'm not a Krypotian, I am from Earth. My parents are there, outside that plane, not in some galaxy far far away. If you think I'm a danger to Earth, then tell me what I have to do to prove your wrong and I will do it. But of the group outside, only my parents know about me, and I would like it to be kept this way."

Silence fell on the plane as Clark finished his speech. Even Jack didn't know what to say anymore. Daniel was shaking his head slowly digesting everything Clark had said. Carter was looking at her CO trying to figure out what will come from Clark's outburst. Cassie was looking at Clark in admiration. Clark was looking at everyone. He was waiting to see if what he said had the expected effect. Suddenly Jack turned his back to them and walked out of the plane making sure the Zat was back to its original place.

- "Sir?" Carter exclaimed.

- "Jack?" Daniel said almost at the same time.

They both went after jack leaving the teenagers with the soldier still unsure of what to do with the information he just heard.

-------

- "Here we go, Miss Lang." Goldberg said helping Lena to get down from the van.

- "Thank you" she answered then she heard something being bring down from the back of the van.

- "What's that?" O'Neill asked as he approached them.

- "That, sir, is some scum bag that try to rape the girl."

Jack turned immediately to Lana, real concern visible in his face.

- "How are you? Has he…" Jack didn't finish his sentence.

- "No, I'm fine. They came in just in time." Lana answered looking at the nice Major.

Daniel took a step forward.

- "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduce. I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Major Samantha Carter."

- "Nice meeting you. I'm Lana Lang, but you must already know."

- "Yeah! Kinda" Jack answered evasively then he turned his attention to Goldberg, "Goldberg! Take this man into custody, release him tomorrow morning, and make sure the idea of attempting something like that again never comes to his mind." snapped O'Neill.

- "With pleasure, Sir!" Goldberg made a military salute then waved his hand at Lana and left them.

- "Well, lets go." Looking at the time he said, "Daniel, Carter, we won't do the other thing, we leave now, General Hammond will have to send another team back to finish the job."

- "Sir, what about the boy?" Carter asked him when they were alone.

- "I'll keep quiet for the moment but you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, we'll keep an eye on him. I'll talk to the General about that. I'm not sure that it's a good thing to bring him to the base."

- "Trust me sir, I don't think he's that bad." Carter said as they rejoined the group and entered the plane.


	16. Chapter 15

**N/A: **Come on please, review.

**Chapter 15**

Clark's parents were the first to enter the plane, they hugged their son

- "Clark, I was so worried. What happened?" Martha asked.

- "I guess, I should have listened to dad… Dad, are you alright, I saw you on the ground. What happened outside?"

- "I'll be fine Clark, just a little headache. I didn't like the man's attitude."

As soon as Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan entered the plane they went to Clark and hugged him so tightly that for one second Cassie feared that he would turn blue.

- "What's going on Clark? I mean one moment I'm leaving the Talon, and the next I'm forced into a van and brought here."

- "Chloe, you were right, I mean completely and totally right. Even the part you didn't believe yourself…" said Clark. "Hope you weren't too scared."

- "Clark, I was kidnapped, blindfolded and brought here by force. Yes I was scared and you Lana?" Chloe asked, looking at Lana.

- "I must say that I was scared but it was before the Major came and saved me from being raped." Lana said.

- "RAPED?" Clark and Chloe exclaimed together.

Everyone in the plane turned to look at the trio.

- "Everything's alright, Major Goldberg saved me. But you will have to buy a new door…"

Gabe, behind them, was looking at Lana in shock.

- "It happened at our house?"

- "The Talon was closed, I walked home and then that man…" Lana didn't want to recall this event. "But like I said, everything is fine."

Soon after that the plane left the ground heading to an unknown location.

-------

-"Unscheduled offworld activation" said a voice through the intercom, then red lights started to flash all around the base.

George Hammond was looking at a report from SG-9. When the lights started to flash every where, he gladly put down the report and went to the command center.

- "What's going on?"

- "A wormhole as been established but we haven't received any… wait here it comes, it's the Tok'ra, sir.

- "Open the iris"

Quickly getting to the stargate, George arrived in time to see Jacob Carter, or Selmak of the Tok'ra, coming through it.

- "George, always good to see you." Jacob said when he reached him.

- "Jacob, good to see you too. What brings you here?"

- "One of our agents has reported some very troubling news. Are Sam and Daniel here?"

- "No, they are on a mission but they should be here soon."

Jacob bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

- "General, it is of the utmost importance that we speak with SG-1, they are the sole survivors of every person that has gone to Kryptonia." said Selmak looking at the General.

- "I don't recall that one…"

- "It has been called by your people P3X-909. It has been blocked from the dialling sequence after the incident."

- "That I remember, we lost two teams there in a recovery mission for SG-1. Only by pure luck did they manage to get out of there alive." Hammond said with a grim look in his eyes. "But, before we continue this conversation, we might as well go to the briefing room."

- "General , if you could give us the location of SG-1, we will go to them." Selmak said looking at the stargate.

- "I'm afraid that they are not off world. I must insist, come this way please." And General Hammond led the way to the briefing room.

In the way to the briefing room, Jacob retook control of the body.

- "What going on George?"

- "We have a little situation here that must be dealt with."

- "You sent your best team for a little situation. Come on, I know you better than that."

George looked at Jacob with a smile.

- "NID agents have stolen an artefact we where studying in area 51. It was a 3 months loan from the religious people of P4A-299. We are supposed to give it back to them in less than 48 hours."

- "You said they were coming back, haven't they found it?" asked Jacob.

- "They ran into something a little bigger and are on their way back and Teal'c has been injured."

- "Then, if you'll accept, Selmak and I would like to wait for them before we continue our conversation about P3X-909."

- "As you wish. I'll escort you to your room."

-------

When the airplane landed, every one was relieved. It had been one bumpy ride and the pilot had made sure no one in the plane knew where they were going to land, meaning a lot of changes in direction. Jack stood up.

- "Well, ladies and gentlemen, the flight 447 to nowhere has landed, if you will take your things and make your way to the exit situated on my right. Thank you very much."

Clark looked at Cassie with a smile.

- "Is he always like that?"

- "No, sometimes he's really funny." She answered him with a grin as she left the plane.

Chloe looked at him. Even after this Clark was still going to that girl.

- "Clark, are you alright?" she asked when Clark stood and fumbled a little.

- "You know, me and flying…" said Clark with a small smile.

Carter watched the group leaving the plane. She had passed most of the time with Teal'c. The Doctor had stabilized him but the symbiote was taking care of himself leaving Teal'c without any immune system.

- "Sir, we got to go to the base as quickly as possible and isolate him."

- "I know Carter. How long?" Jack asked looking at Teal'c

- "He's strong, probably a day, if he's not infected by anything else."

- "Then let's move out." Jack left the small infirmary but soon returned.

- "Oh, and Carter, keep an eye on Clark. And Daniel, he's burning with questions and we promised the boy not to ask any in front of the others."

- "Yes, sir." Sam said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

- "How is he?" the General asked Jack, who was watching Teal'c.

- "He'll survive. As soon as the symbiote heals itself everything will be fine."

- "How about our guests?"

- "They were quit agitated when we arrived at the base. General Lane seemed to be fine with all that however. But he's always keeping an eye on the Sullivan. The Kents, that's another story. They're scared to death."

- "Why is that?" Hammond asked.

- "Well sir, that's something I want to talk to you about…"

- "Come to my office in fifteen minutes, and then we have another guest who wants to speak with SG-1."

- "Who?" Jack asked suspiciously.

- "Don't worry, it's Jacob."

- "Jacob is here? Good then maybe Selmak could help with Teal'c. You know with those healing device" Jack said.

- "I'll go ask him." the General said leaving.

- "You didn't ask about the other girl?" Jack said to the closing door. "She's fine."

General Hammond reopened the door.

- "Colonel, I want our guest to be examined by Doctor Frasier as soon as it is possible."

**OooOooOooO**

Clark was trying to look through the wall of his room. As far as he could see, there was nothing in the base that was of interest for him. Most of the things there were out of his understanding. The truth was that he was trying to find Cassie, but she wasn't anywhere near him. Someone knocked at the door.

- "Come in" Clark said "Hi Doctor Jackson" Clark completed when he saw the visitor.

- "Hi Clark, how do you find your room? It's not the Hilton but at least it's not prison."

- "Speak of yourself, I don't have permission to leave my room and go see my parents who are only two doors away." Clark said pointing in the direction of his parents rooms.

- "How… how do you know that your parent are there?" Daniel asked.

- "I saw them going there?" lied Clark not willing to share more than what he had to.

- "Yeah, right. Do you mind, if I ask you some questions?" Daniel awkwardly asked Clark.

- "I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer."

- "What do you know of your homeworld?"

- "Nothing. I was less than three years old when they send me here. Where's Cassie?" Clark asked quickly.

- "With her mother." Daniel answered, then realized he wasn't supposed to tell them anything, "I guess."

- "Doctor Jackson, what are they going to do with us?"

- "I don't know, but why do you think they sent you here and not somewhere else?"

- "Can I go see my parents?" Clark asked not willing to answer the question.

Daniel noticed Clark's change of mood. Standing, he looked at Clark.

- "I'll go see if I can do something about that, someone will be in touch."

**OooOooOooO**

- "Calm down Martha, they wouldn't have brought us here, where ever here is, to kill us." Jonathan said trying to calm his wife.

- "Why can't we go see Clark? Do you think they suspect something about him? Remember he said…"

- "Don't speak about that, they're probably monitoring us. That's probably what they want by splitting us like that."

Jonathan went to the door.

- "Can we see our son?" he asked once more, but the officer on the other side didn't even move.

**OooOooOooO**

- "Lana Lang, doctor Frasier would like to see you." an officer said after a knock to her door.

- "Why, I'm fine…"

- "It is normal procedure for everyone who enters this base, you have nothing to worry about."

Lead by the officer, she went to the medical center of the base.

- "Hi, I'm Doctor Janet Frasier." The woman said with a kind smile. "This will just be a routine exam so it shouldn't be long." She then pulled a needle from her blouse.

- "They don't use needle, in my normal exam…" Lana said looking at the needle.

- "It's for a blood sample. We want to be sure that there's nothing wrong with you." The Doctor said taking Lana's left hand.

Lana didn't even felt the needle going through her vein, but she didn't look until she heard the doctor saying.

- "That's it, for the needle."

The examination took another 15 minutes, then she was sent back to her room.

**OooOooOooO**

- "Clark Kent, doctor Frasier wants to see you in the infirmary. Please follow me."

The officer led Clark to the infirmary.

- "Hi Clark, you have made quite an impression on Cassie." Janet said to him as he entered. "_I can see why…_" she added to herself.

- "So you're Cassie's mother, where is she? And why did you want to see me?" Clark asked her.

- "She's in her room. She asked me to say hello. Now back to my business. Every one who came here is request to do a standard examination." Janet said pulling a syringe for a pocket.


	18. Chapter 17

**N/A: **Common, there's more than 100 perons that read every single chapter why then don't I have that fair amout of review... Only 3 reviews in the las two weeks, even thought I post many chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you like or don't like any review is better than none.**  
**

**Chapter 17**

- "And what do you think you'll do with that needle?" Clark asked backing away from Janet.

- "Don't worry. I'm pretty good at it. You won't feel anything but I need a blood sample."

- "You can do a 'Normal' exam but for the blood sample forget it. I won't let you touch me with that thing." Clark said as if he was afraid of the needle.

- "Now Clark, your friends have all done it. You'll have to do it, or I'll be force to ask the men behind you to hold you until I get it."

- "Believe me no one will have a blood sample from me today."

- "Enough, Mr Kent. Don't play the baby sit here and let me do my job. We could already be finished."

- "I tell you that no one will have a blood sample from me. Do what you want but no needle."

She gently nodded her head and put back the need in her blouse.

- "Tell me then, why are you afraid of the needle."

- "I'm not afraid. It's just …" Clark didn't finished, the man behind him had grip him.

Janet took the needle out once more.

- "Please, don't do that." Clark tried to convince the doctor.

- "I'm sorry but I have to."

Without a warning Clark bent his muscle and sent the officer down. He didn't push too hard but the officer wasn't ready for that kind of push and knocked his head on the concrete wall.

- "I'm sorry, I didn't want to…" Clark said walking to the man. He was knocked good. "He's alive but…" Clark said showing blood in his hand.

Janet became the professional doctor and she took care of the officer.

- "_I didn't even see him pushed._" She thought looking at Clark.

Clark was really ashamed of having injured the officer. He helped the doctor to get the man on a bed then he backed away. Suddenly a man stepped in from behind the curtain.

- "Is everything alright here?" he asked them.

- "Yes, everythings ok." Janet said without even looking at Jacob. "It's a minor injury."

She continued to look at the man injury while the older guy left. Dr Frasier then looked at Clark.

- "How did you manage that?"

- "I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to free myself from his grip."

- "I'll ask you once more, why don't you want me to take a blood sample?" Janet asked him.

- "I can't tell you."

- "I'm sorry Clark, but I will have to notice General Hammond about that."

- "Look Dr Frasier…" Clark took a deep breath "I'll tell you because Cassie already knows some part of it. Even if I let you do, you won't be able to take your blood sample." Clark said.

- "Like I said, I'm pretty good at that." Janet pulled the needle and took Clark hands. "What the hell…" she said looking at her needle which had bent not even piercing Clark's skin.

**OooOooOooO**

- "You're serious?" General Hammond asked Jack.

- "Yes sir, the boy isn't human."

- "Then where is it from?"

- "I think he said Krypton. He's from the same origin as the people of P3X-909, sir."

- "Are you sure?"

- "No sir, but everything pointed in that direction. God, there even that crackpot writing on the wall of the cave Daniel wanted to study."

- "Who knows about that?"

- "Cassie, Carter, Daniel, the boy's parents and me."

- "The others?"

- "They think he's a normal human being."

Someone came rushing in the General's office.

- "General, I think we have a problem." Janet said when she entered.

- "Let me guess, Clark." Jack said with a grin.

- "You knew! Damn, you should have told me, the boy is not normal, I can't get a blood sample from him. How am I supposed to do my job when you keep that kind of stuff from me." the doctor said angrily.

General Hammond looked at them with a smile. Things were never simple at SGC.

- "Colonel O'Neill was debriefing me on the subject. Please take a chair, we'll bring you up to date."

- "Sir, with all respect, we promised the boy to keep it to a minimal number of people."

- "I think that Doctor Frasier is one who needs to know."

**OooOooOooO**

Jacob was finishing the healing processes on Teal'c. Something was bothering him, it was a strange feeling, as if he were afraid.

_- "Selmak, is it you?" Jacob asked _

_- "No friend, it seems to come from some place inside the infirmary."_

_- "Could it be Teal'c?" _

_- "No, the healing device is only one way, it's a transfer of energy that goes from us to him. I think that there's an alien in the infirmary."_

Then there was a loud noise coming from another room. Finishing the healing, he walked to that room and found doctor Frasier with a boy looking over an officer.

- "Is everything alright here?" he asked them.

- "Yes, everything ok." Janet said without looking at Jacob.

_- "It came from the boy." Selmak said to him._

_- "I noticed, we should go talk to George."_

_- "Wait, keep spying a little, we might find something more."_

**OooOooOooO**

Jack was starting all over his report for the second time when Jacob entered the General's office.

- "George, Jack, Doctor. I think we have a little problem. The boy Jack brought from Smallville, I don't think is human, Selmak and I sense something in him when is near us."

- "Carter also said that about the boy, now that you mention it." Jack said not looking impressed at Jacob appearance.

- Why don't we all go to the briefing room, we could all sit and talk about this. Colonel would you call; Major Carter and Doctor Jackson." Hammond said.

- "But sir…" Jack tried to argue

- "No colonel, I know that you gave your word to that kid but Jacob and Selmak need to know."

- "Yes… sir." Jack said in a way that made clear that he didn't think it was a good idea.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

- "You're saying that the boy's origin is the same as the people of P3X-909?" Jacob said. "That's great, now we have one more problem to work out."

- "Which bring us to why you're here?" said Jack looking at Jacob.

Jacob bowed his head and Selmak took control of Jacob's body.

- "Colonel O'Neill, we've come to understand that one Goa'uld has managed to find a way to render helpless the people of this planet. We would like to know if you saw anything that might help us when you were on P3X-909."

- "For once let the Goa'ulds do their thing, he will kill them all and we'll return to our main concern." said O'Neill.

- "Wait, wait. Render helpless, do you mean unable to defend themselves or to actually kill them?" asked Daniel.

- "Both Dr Jackson, our operative couldn't find out exactly what that meant because this Goa'uld kept secret that finding from his Jaffa." Selmak clarified.

- "Ok, that snake is the only one to know how to hurt, kill or whatever the people of P3X-909 . What does that have to do with us?" asked Jack.

- "Sir, if a Goa'uld found a way to take control over the body of one of them…"

- "We would have a 'Super Goa'uld', with knowledge maybe superior to the Ancients, or at least with completely different technology." Daniel finished for Sam taking his head with both hand.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Someone knocked softly at his door.

- "It's still open from the other side." Clark said.

Cassie rapidly entered his room and walked to his bed.

- "Come quickly before the guard comes back." She said to him.

Clark stood but didn't move.

- "Cassie you'll get in trouble."

- "I want to show you something. Come with me. It's not like you couldn't go through that door if you really wanted it."

Clark walked with Cassie out of the room. She took his hand and almost started to run when footsteps were heard coming from the other side of the corridor. Quickly she opened a little storage room and pushed Clark in it and then followed him.

- "What was that all about" Clark asked her.

She quickly put her hand on his mouth. Then whispered to him.

- "A patrol was coming."

The storage was pretty small and Clark could smell Cassie hair and the odour made his head spin a little.

- "We can go now" she said bringing Clark back to reality.

They walked for a little bit then reached an elevator.

- "Cassandra, what are you doing here, you're not supposed to leave your quarters. And he's not supposed to walk around the base." the guard said, still sitting at the desk near the elevator.

- "I asked permission to bring him to my room. Didn't you get the message?" she innocently asked him.

The guard took the phone. Before Clark could stop her, Cassie took the security card of the guard without him noticing. The man handed out the phone and looked at Cassie.

- "No one knows about your little escapade, lets just get the boy back to his room and I won't tell anyone, ok?"

- "Ok, I had to try. Come Clark I'll take you back to your room." Cassie said taking Clark by the hand and leading him away from the guard.

As soon as they turned a corner, Cassie started to run.

- "Quick, this way before he finds out he's missing his card." She said.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Chloe Sullivan, you've been asked a question. Would you answer please?" The Lieutenant asked her for the third times.

- "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. It's a big misunderstanding. I was making a paper on urban legend and stumbled on this site talking about this supposed secret program." Chloe said once more.

- "Miss Sullivan, you're friends have been more cooperative, they told us that it was you who found everything." the man said.

Behind mirror windows, General Sam Lane was observing the scene. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was proud of his niece, she was standing her ground, never contradicting her own story.

- "I don't think she will fall for that either." he said to himself.

Down on the interrogation room Chloe was biting her lips. Maybe Clark did tell them but Lana didn't even know what this was all about.

- "Which one did you say have talked?" she asked.

- "The little brunette and the boy." he answered.

Knowing that it was a bluff Chloe smiled to him.

- "Nice try but I didn't speak to Lana about my angle on my story. She doesn't know a single thing. Clark works with me at the school paper so I told him, about my conspiracy story. In fact, I think he laughed at me when I mentioned this 'SpaceGate project'" she finished making the obvious mistake in the name.

Upstairs the General smiles faded a little

- "Don't push that much girl, he knows that your hiding something now, the mistake in the name was too obvious."

In the room the Lieutenant stopped the recorder and looked at Chloe.

- "Chloe, may I call you Chloe, I know you're a smart girl, so don't play fool with me. I'll start the recorder and asked you the questions once more and you will answer with the truth this time."

Pushing the record button, the man look through his notes once more and returned his attention to Chloe.

- "You received an Email telling you to look for the 'stargate program' tell me who sent it to you?"

- "That's a new question, wow, you make progress in your notes. Sadly, it was an anonymous mail so I can't tell you about it. But since you've confiscated my computer, surely the smart person in intelligence service already knows that."

- "Don't try to be a smart ass, I seen people lot tougher than you girl. You will talk. Even if I have to keep you here three days in a row, you will talk. Now tell me about your friend Clark Kent, what's the link between him and the cave? Why is he the only one allowed to go to the cave without a pass from Luthorcorp? Where was he when you received the email? Did you plan all this to cover yourself? You've told me that you're good with computer, maybe you've sent yourself that email." The lieutenant was half shouting at Chloe now.

Even if he knew it was part of the interrogation procedure, Sam Lane half-stood when he heard the man starting to shout and threaten Chloe.

- "Don't go too far with that because I'll be the one shouting at you." He muttered.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Jack looked at his team, Carter had that sorry smile of hers and Daniel was looking at Carter to see if he had get thing right. Hammond was looking Daniel in disbelief.

- "We got to stop that from happening." The General said but he was interrupted by the phone. "Hammond… yes, I'll tell her."

He turned to the doctor.

- "Teal'c has awoken, and they need you to do some counter-expertise on one of the blood sample you take. It seems that there's something wrong in the reading."

- "Which one?" asked Janet rising.

-"One of the girls, they didn't say."

- "Permision to leave, sir" she asked

- "We'll adjourn the meeting for half an hour then will continue. Dismissed."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

- "Teal'c, glad you're back with us." O'Neill said to the Jaffa.

- "I didn't go anywhere O'Neill, in fact I was unconscious all the time." Teal'c replied with a straight face.

- "Then I'm glad you woke up." O'Neill told him with a smile. "How's junior?"

- "He seems to be fine, the injury must have been superficial. I don't understand, however. How did Dr Frasier manage to heal my injury so quickly?"

- "That not of my doing Teal'c, you'll have to thank Selmak for that part." Janet said.

Teal'c sat in his bed trying to get out of it.

- "Where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked him.

- "I'm going to say thank you to Selmak." Teal'c said.

- "Not before I've made a final check up on you."

Jack smiled at that, when it was time to quit the infirmary, Janet never let them do it without a grudge.

- "I'll see you later Teal'c."

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Where are we going Cassie?" asked Clark for the third time.

- "I want to show you something really cool." She answered him again. "You've got to be quiet now, we're not supposed to be in this sector."

The two teenagers entered a briefing room soon after that. Cassie looked quickly into the general's office.

- "We're lucky, the General is not there for the moment. Come see through that window."

Clark walked to the bay windows and looked down. On the other side was a ramp leading to a big stone ring with strange symbols on it.

- "What's that?"

- "That's the stargate." Cassie said looking at Clark.

- "Wow!" Clark was astonished by what he was seeing. "Does it actually opens a portal between two planets like Chloe found out?"

- "Yes, long story short, it creates a tunnel between two worlds. And if you want my advice never ask Sam that question."

At the precise moment Hammond walked in the briefing room and noticed the two teenagers contemplating the Stargate. He didn't say a thing listening to the conversation.

- "I came to earth in a little spaceship surround by tons of rock. Not the kind of entrance I would have chosen. What is it like, I mean on the other side?"

- "Pretty much like Earth, wellmaybe we were a little less advanced."

George decided that it was time to make the two teens understand that he had caught them.

- "And what do you two think you're doing here?" he asked them

Cassie turned slowly guilt showing in her face but Clark was looking at the man trying to figure out who that was. Behind the General, Clark could see Dr Frasier.

- "I'm sorry General, I brought Clark here. It was me and only me." Cassie said.

- "Cassandra Frasier, I've told you not to go near the stargate, you know how dangerous it can be to you…" Janet said before she realized that Clark was there to. "And you bring a civilian here… Cassie you promise me."

Suddenly the once quiet briefing room was full of people all speaking at the same time. Clark saw Jack O'Neill with Dr Carter, Dr Jackson with the big Black man, who was the only one that didn't speak, Cassie's mother and the old man from the infirmary. They were all talking to Cassie who was trying to explain but suddenly she started to cry and fled the room at full speed. Leaving Clark alone face to those people who were now putting their full attention to him. Only Dr Frasier left the briefing room to follow Cassandra.

- "_Great Cassie, what mess did you bring me into._"

- "Young man, I think your place is somewhere else." General Hammond said. "Colonel, bring him back to his quarters and return here, we have a briefing to finish. And by the way, son" the General said to Clark "Don't talk about what you saw there before we see each other again. Colonel."

- "Yes sir. Clark, come with me."

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Why did you do that?" Janet asked to her daughter.

- "You wouldn't understand. Holy Hannah, I left him there!" exclaimed Cassie putting both hands to her face.

- "He will be alright. And watch your language"

- "You don't understand, I let him down." Cassie said then let out a big frustration scream. "I always blow everything." She then started to cry.

Janet looked at Cassie trying to figure out what is going on in Cassandra's mind. She held her and comforted her. It came to her in a flash.

- "Cassie, tell me, did you do that to impress him?" she asked. "You don't have to do foolish thing to impress guys. I've already told you that."

- "MOM" Cassie said turning red. "He's so special. I just wanted him to see that he's not alone in the world."

- "Cassie…"

- "Alright, I did it to impress him, ok. I wanted him to notice me. His so totally …" she didn't finish her sentence, her face turned even redder.

- "I noticed, but I think he has noticed you. The first thing he asked me when I saw him in the infirmary was where you were."

- "You're making it up."

- "No, I swear, come, we'll ask him." Janet said going to the door.

- "NO mom, I mean, I believe you."

- "Now, Cassie swear to me not to go out of you room."

- "I won't"

- "I'll be back as soon as the briefing is finished."

As Janet was preparing to leave the room, she turned.

- "You may as well give me back the security card you took from the guard."

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "I want to see my parents."

- "I don't know in which room they are." Jack said.

- "I do, two doors left from mine."

- "Then, I don't see why you couldn't see them. Oh wait I remember, you were found in a restricted area. No Clark, you can't see your parents. My orders are to get you to you own room."

- "I'm not asking to stay with them. I just want to let them know that I'm ok."

Thinking about it for a few minutes, Jack made the decision to let the boy talk to his parents.

- "Ok, but not more than 2 minutes. I have to get back to the briefing."

- "Thank you."

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Unscheduled offworld activation."

Red lights and klaxons, men were running everywhere. In the control room the sergeant was looking at his screen waiting for an Iris code.

- "What's going on?" The general asked when he arrived with SG-1.

- "No iris code."

Suddenly every screen when black and strange pictogram started to write itself on the screen. Carter was at a computer before it all ended and tried to record it.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Clark was resting when the alarm woke him up. Suddenly, he couldhear a message using his super-hearing.

- "This is Mil-Al of Kryptonia to anyone who could hear this, we've lost the last remnant of our people to death. Our enemy has found a way to injure us. They have taken possession of one of us. If you hear this it is because your one of us. Don't use your abilities, don't make yourself known to him. He would kill you. I only wish…."

The message stopped, abruptly replaced by some strange voice.

- "I am Anhur of the Goa'uld, if you hear my voice then surrender to me and bow before me as I am you god. I have found a way to destroy every one of you, don't count on your powers, I will neutralize them. Come to me and I will show you my gratitude."

Then a sound like Clark has never heard start to screech in his head, making his head hurt.

- "STOP THAT!" he shouted as loud as he could.

The guard outside his room looked and saw the boy on the floor. He seemed to be in pain. Going to the phone he called the infirmary.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "I don't know sir, I didn't pick up any radio signal but there was something coming thru the gate. I managed to get a copy of the symbols that showed for a brief instant on the screen." Carter said to the General

- "Good, Doctor Jackson, You'll look at them maybe you'll be able to figure out what it was."

- "I can already tell you that it was from the same people on P3X-909."

- "Are you certain?" Hammond asked

- "Yes, they are also the same as those in the Kawatche's cave in Smallville.

Jack look at Daniel and left the control center in a hurry, something just came to his mind

- "Jack? Where are you going?"

- "Be back in a few minute I have to see something."

- "What?" Daniel turned to look at Carter "What did I say?"

- "You talk about… the boy" she smacked her head with one hand and started to run after the Colonel.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "What ever it was, it wasn't a weapon meant to kill him."

Clark woke up to the sound of Jack O'Neill's voice.

- "Good morning Camper. How are you?" Jack asked when he saw the boy awaken.

- "Good, what happen?" answered Clark

- "We were kind of hoping, you could tell us." Doctor Frasier said to him.

- "There was a message from a man of Kryptonia then it was replaced by some other weird voice." Clark said trying to sit on the bed.

- "A voice, did you understand what it said?" Carter asked.

- "Yeah. The first voice was saying that the people of Kryptonia have been killed and asked potential survivors to stay hidden. The other voice, the one who sounded weird, he said he was a god and called to the survivors to return to the planet, saying he will recompense those who come to him."

- "Does it have a name?" Jack asked him.

- "Yes… It was something like Anhur." Clark answered.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Anhur, God of war, hunter and soldier, son of Athor, he was also called Onouris by the ancient Greeks. He was also known as 'the killer of the enemy of Ra'. Anhur was united with the god Shu in later times of ancient Egypt. Anhur remained popular after the New Kingdom, especially in Abydos. Anhur is somewhat of a complicated deity, he was associated with both Montu and Sopedu and even Heru (Horus). He is further associated or even equaled to Shu, partly due to the tall feathers on top of his head, just like Shu is depicted. In this connection, Anhur is called 'son of Ra', which is strengthened by the liaison with Mekhet as the 'Eye of Ra'. Sometimes he is shown holding a string by which he leads the sun; this to recall the story that when Ra's eye wandered away it was Anhur who went to fetch it back." finished Daniel.

Daniel looked at every one around the table. Teal'c joined in the conversation.

- "Indeed Daniel Jackson, it is said that Ra once lost something of great value to him and that it was Anhur who brought it back to him, killing many Jaffa and Goa'uld. When Ra lost his prestige, Anhur switched alliance to a minor Goa'uld who never had the magnitude or power of Ra. So he returned to Ra and protected him until you killed him. Since then he has always been in the background of all Goa'uld war. He preys on the weak and kills them without mercy."

- "Ok, if I understand correctly, we now have a 'super-pissed' Goa'uld. And we killed his mother and his boss." Jack said with an annoyed look.

- "I think what Jack is trying to say, is that now that Anhur has the power and knowledge of the Neokryptonian, he might try to reclaim what he lost when Ra died, and maybe avenge the death of the two Goa'uld." Daniel said clarifying and extending Jack remark.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "I'll inform the Tok'ra of the recent events, I won't talk to them about the boy, something tell me it would only aggravate things and Selmak agrees with me. Don't ask me why, it just is." Jacob said to George as he was preparing to leave through the stargate.

- "If we have any new information we'll send a message to the Tok'ra." The General answered him.

- "Dad, be careful, we don't know that much about that Goa'uld and the Neokryptonian."

- "Good Bye." Jack simply said to Jacob.

Jacob went through the stargate and soon SG-1 was left alone in the gate room.

- "Carter, you might go talk with Cassie about the boy, I want to know everything she knows about him. I know it won't be easy and she won't betray him voluntarily so be subtle. Daniel you go and try to decipher that message we received. Teal'c you're with me, we'll go have a chat with the boy and his parents."

Everyone left the room rapidly.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Janet was looking at the blood sample collected from Lana Lang.

- "I don't understand, you said that there was something weird in the blood then it disappeared?"

- "Yes some green glowing blood cells, maybe one tenth of the whole cell count." the nurse near Janet said.

- "Well, I don't see anything. I'll ask her to give another blood sample, to be sure." Janet went to the phone and called for a someone to bring back the girl.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Anhur was looking at his new body in a mirror. It was the perfect host.

- "Jaffa Kree!" he shouted

His first prime approached him.

- "Yes my lord, how may I serve you?"

- "Has anyone answered the message I sent?"

- "No my lord. Since the… events on Kryptonia no one has passed through the Chaapa'ai"

The first Prime was beginning to question his master. He had seen the thing coming from the old body and couldn't stop thinking about the speech that the Shova Teal'c had given.

- "Is there anything wrong?" Anhur suavely asked his first prime.

The first prime wasn't the loyal Jaffa he had been before Kryptonia. It was time to have a new first Prime. Looking at the Jaffa, he concentrated on the powers of his new body.

- "You served me well." Anhur said to him and he sent a burst of fire from his eyes, the Jaffa began to burn. Anhur didn't stop the flame until there was only ash on the floor.

**OooOooOooOooO**

On the monitor, blood cells were moving around on the screen. Suddenly, some of them started to glow a bright green and fade away. Janet stopped the feedback and looked at the people around the table.

- "General, this blood sample was taken from Lana Lang. Don't ask me what that was because I haven't a single clue."

- "Is she human?" Daniel asked her.

- "For all that I know, yes."

- "Maybe she's like Clark." O'Neill pointed out.

- "Sir, if she was like the boy, I don't think I would have been able to take the blood sample in the first place."

- "Then maybe, she's sick from the meteor rock that fell on her city." Sam suggested.

- "I think Sam might have a point here, Clark told us that the meteor rock had some strange effects on people." Daniel said.

- "Well, whatever this is doctor, I want you to look at it closely, I won't sent this girl home until I know what the green thing in her blood is. Colonel how was your talk with the boy?"

- "Well, nothing new under the sky, he didn't say anything."

- "I believe he deliberately lied to us, O'Neill." Teal'c added.

- "And it's now that you tell me this? I could have grilled him a little more."

Teal'c looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised.

- "It means interrogate him a little more. His parents weren't much more cooperative, they don't know that we know and have evaded all our questions about Clark origin with verve."

- "We'll have to brief them. I'll make a call to the president and see if he agrees. Dr Jackson, anything new on the message?" the General asked.

- "Wait, General, you say you're going to call the president? But he will ask question and I don't think he's one who needs to know."

- "Colonel, he is the president of the United-State, he has to know." George said.

- "No sir, I disagree. You know damn well what he will do, with all due respect sir. He will call the NID and he will try to bring the boy back and study him." Jack said with an angry voice.

General Hammond looked at Jack for a long time.

- "I understand you, I'll think about it. Dr. Jackson about that message?"

- "Sorry, I wasn't able to decipher it, it is complexly unique style of writing and I have no clues at where to begin. It could take years before I find the meaning of the text."

- "Major, what about Cassie?" Hammond asked to Carter.

- "She didn't know much. What she told me had nothing to do with the boy's power." Sam said, blushing a little.

Janet smiled a little seeing Sam so uncomfortable, she only could guess what Cassie had told her.

**OooOooOooOooO**

The interrogation had drained her of all energy, Chloe was resting on her bed thinking about the last 5 hours, she was pretty sure she didn't mess up. A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality.

- "Yes"

A soldier came in, escorting Lana Lang.

- "Lana! I'm so glad to see you." Chloe said. "Why did they let you come here?"

The soldier left the room and closed the door behind him.

- "I don't know, I asked and ten minutes later they were bringing me here."

- "They want to know something and probably they expect us to talk about it."

- "Do you know what they want to know?" Lana asked.

- "I've figure it out after 5 hours of interrogations. What wrong with your arm?"

- "They took a second blood sample and the sample was pretty large. I still feel the needle in my arm."

- "Have they told you why?" asked Chloe.

- "They say they have broken the first vial." Lana answered making clear that she didn't buy the story. "Tell me what they want with us?"

- "I can't tell you. It's probably better this way since you won't have to lie if they interrogate you."

They spoke for a while then Lana was brought back to her room.

**OooOooOooOooO**

The Kent's were talking to each other when a soldier entered the room.

- "General Hammond would like to speak with you." He said to Clark's parents.

- "It's about time someone takes time to speak with us." Jonathan angrily said to the soldier.

They entered a briefing room where there were many peoples. Jonathan immediately recognized some of the people around the table. In fact, except from the bald one every one was known to him. Dr Frasier, Dr Jackson, Dr Carter, Jack O'Neill and, Murray looked at them with a smile. The bald man rose and greeted them.

- "I am General George Hammond. I'm in charge of this base. Come and take a seat, we have some things to discuss."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

- "Why do you think you're here?" The General asked tothe Kents.

Jonathan and Martha looked to each other then Jonathan took a deep breath.

- "It has something to do with the four of you. Clark has probably discovered something he wasn't supposed to know."

- "And I thought only politicians could give empty answers." Jack sarcastically said.

- "Colonel!"

- "Sorry sir."

- "The only thing I know is that my son followed the four of you and that you asked him to fill that girl's time." Jonathan was rapidly loosing is temper. "Next thing I know, I'm rudely asked to leave my house with my wife, at gun point. Then we're brought here, sequestered for some hours, brought to some medical examination that involves a needle that long" he said.

-"I told them the needle would be the tip of the iceberg. But no, they never listen to me. Do you realize that we have to go through that kind of stuff every time we come back, and believe me they don't go in our arms" Jack said looking at Janet.

- "Colonel!" the general said but this time he had a faint smile on his face.

- "Sorry, sir, you know how I feel about needles, even more those stuck in my…"

- "Enough said Colonel! Mr., Mrs. Kent, I'm really sorry that you were treated like this." The general started.

He then explained the whole situation from the discovery of the stargate to the recent events on P3X-909.

-"… and we received word that this planet has under Anhur's attack." Hammond finished.

- "You're saying that one of those Goa'uld has taken over the body of those indestructible aliens?" Jonathan asked.

- "Yep!" O'Neill answered.

- "What can we do?" Jonathan asked.

- "For now we can't do anything, but there's one person who could help us…"

Carter took over the General without thinking.

- "Mr Kent, we know that your son has special… unique talents."

- "What do you mean?" Martha asked.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "_…That's why I use Palmolive…_"

Cassie turned off the television. She wanted to see Clark but she had told her mother that she wouldn't leave her room again. She went to the door of her room, opened it and almost screamed to death when a guard she hadn't seen stopped her from leaving her room.

- "Sorry Cassie, you cannot leave your room."

- "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she angrily shouted to the man. "Can I go to the bathroom at least?"

The guard escorted her to the bathroom and waited for her to finish.

- "Could you ask if Clark could come here? Since I can't go down there, maybe he could come up here."

- "I'll ask but with your little escapade earlier I don't think they will let the boy come see you."

- "I know. Being a teen sucks sometimes." Cassie said more to herself than to the guard.

- "I know, not so long ago I was saying the same thing." The guard politely answered.

Cassie returned to her room trying to do something with her spare time. Soon she was sleeping.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Ah Carter, for crying out loud, let cut the crap and tell them what we know and why their son is so important for us." Jack said.

- "Colonel, I don't know if that's a good idea. We'll take a little break we've been sitting for two long hours. Colonel I want you in my office... now."

- "Doh! I think I won't have donuts…" Jack said and followed the general in his office.

- "Is he always like that?" Jonathan asked the Major with a smile.

- "I suppose so, but normally he behaves himself when we have visitors." Carter said.

- "Indeed O'Neill's) behavior is a little more extravagant than is usual." Teal'c said.

- "I hope, he won't be in trouble, he's such a nice man." Martha said.

- "Don't worry, the General just wants to know what Jack has on his mind. In fact I also wonder what's going on." Daniel said looking in the general office through the window. "Anyone want donuts?"

- "Indeed, I would like to have some." Teal'c said.

Daniel went to the table where the coffee and donuts had been brought.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Don't you think you should have spoken to me about that before doing this?" asked the General.

- "Sir, if I may, you all seem more natural. If they think I don't really like what's going on, they will be more open with me, you've seen it. Trust me on this, they know much more than they're willing to share and for once I don't blame them. They have raised a good boy, who would give his life for his friends and family. I've seen this in his eyes, he's not like the people on 909."

- "Ok ,colonel I'll trust your instincts, but don't go to far with that." The General said. "Now let's go back in there."

- "Yes! Donuts." Jack said leaving rapidly the room.

The phone on George's desk began to ring.

- "Hammond. Yes. Major what going on in Smallville?"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jacob Carter was in the counsel room of the Tok'ra. His little excursion to Earth hadn't pleased them.

- "Why did you disobey our direct order not to contact the Tau'ri?"

- "I had to talk to my girl, her birthday was coming and I've wanted to tell her in person."

- "We would like to speak with Selmak, please"

Jacob bowed his head. He heard Selmak speaking to him.

- "_Don't worry Jacob, I won't let you down. I'm with you on this one. They had to be warned._"

- "_Thank you, Sel._"

Selmak raised his head.

- "I am at you r disposal." He said.

- "What have you done on the Tau'ri world?"

- "Like Jacob said, he wished to say happy birthday to his daughter."

- "Have you spoken to her of anything?"

- "She inquired about the state of our health and she seemed to worry about the fact that she had not had any news from us for many months."

- "The humans cannot be trusted with that information, they would try to destroy the super-goa'uld."

- "What is so bad about that?" Selmak asked.

- "That Goa'uld might be the end of our problems. He will force all the other Goa'uld to fight against him. We will then be able to infiltrate them with more ease. And when the super-Goa'uld is destroyed things will return to the way they were, our operatives will be all through the Goa'uld Empire.

- "And what if that 'super-Goa'uld' wins?" Have you thought about that? The Tau'ri has lost many soldiers on that planet, and the people there weren't Goa'uld. When is the last time you heard of so many deaths in one human operation?" Selmak asked the counselor.

- "Will see to destroying him if time comes."

An hour later Selmak left the counsel room angrily, none of his pleas had made them change their minds.

- "_They are quite stubborn._" Jacob said to him.

- "_I know, don't forget I once was like them._"

- "_You never would have approved that._"

- "_I know, our only hope is that the Tau'ri find a way to destroy that Goa'uld."_

- "_They will. And what about the message we received earlier?_"

- "_No idea where it came from or what the content was, but I overheard that the same thing happened with over 50 stargates where there wa) technology advanced enough to record it._"

- "_I wonder if…_" Jacob started.

- "_… it could be related, I know me too._" Selmak finished.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Major Goldberg, the Luthor boy is preparing to activate the device himself."

- "Our orders are to bring back the device with all force necessary. Lets go, we have a plane to catch."

- "Yes, sir!"

It had been easy to find the device and to locate it in the mansion. Then they had taken care of the guard and moved in slowly. All the team was ex-Black Ops and as professional there was not a sound to be heard. Looking at his watch, Goldberg waited for the designated time and waved his hand. Barging in the room, Goldberg started to yell at Lex Luthor.

- "DROP THAT DEVICE NOW! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING"

People had dropped by the windows at the same time they went into the room through the door. Lex looked around him, 6 men were pointing riffles at him, ready to kill him. Slowly he putted the device on his desk. He raised his hands showing that he had no weapon.

- "What is going on, what do you want?"

- "You have a stolen device in you hand."

- "I don't understand." Lex said, knowing they were talking about the TAD.

- "We want it back."

- "No problem, it's there on my desk. You just have to take it." Lex said with a smile.

Goldberg moved towards the device slowly still pointing his gun at Lex. Suddenly Lex dropped to the floor, gunshots were heard coming from the second floor. Goldberg quickly got to cover as men on his team tried to find the shooter.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Why did you disturb us Anhur?" asked the lean woman.

- "I'm here to discuss a new threat, Alvecto. May I join you on your ship, even our communication aren't sure?"

- "Two Jaffas, no more than that."

- "They won't be necessary. I'll come alone." Anhur said.

Stupefaction was painted on the Goa'uld's face but she didn't say anything. Communication was interrupted and Anhur prepared himself to leave the ship.

- "My Lord our ship is in position."

Anhur ringed himself to the other ship and was escorted to the Goa'uld.

- "Anhur what is that threat you speak to me?"

- "I … Surrender now, or I will kill you and all of yours pitiful Jaffa."

The Goa'uld and Jaffa around him started to laugh.

- "What is this? Are you sick?"

- God cannot be sick." Anhur said then he entered in super-speed mode.

In seconds, staff weapons were bent or simply broken in two. All the Jaffa in the room were laying on the ground dead, their heads twisted.

- "Now, will you surrender or do I have to kill you Alvecto?"

**OooOooOooOooO**

Silence, every sound had stopped. Getting out from behind the desk, Goldberg tried to understand what happened. Suddenly he noticed that the TAD wasn't there anymore. Looking down he saw Lex trying to get on his feet. Without even thinking, Goldberg raised his P-90.

- "DROP THE DEVICE LUTHOR. I WONT SAY IT AGAIN."

Lex was startled by the yell and dropped the device. Goldberg took it quickly.

- "When are we?" He asked.

- "3 hours before you dropped in my office." Lex said looking at the gun.

A plan formed in Goldberg's mind but he would have to get the information he needed from that boy.

- "Now, you will tell me where the sniper is." He said with a smile.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Jack was looking at the menu in the cantina with disgust.

- "Do you want to eat something more enjoyable than that?" O'Neill asked the Kents.

- "Is there a restaurant in that base?" Jonathan asked.

- "Nope, but I know one not too far from here." O'Neill suggested.

- "Sir, they don't have permission to leave the base." Carter said.

- "Carter, meatballs and potatoes or a really good steak and a beer at O'Malley's? comeon!"

- "Sir, what's wrong with you?" Carter asked.

- "Forget it. Sorry folks, it looks the major wants us to eat meatballs and potatoes…"

- "Don't worry, I'm not that hungry." Martha said.

- "Speak for yourself mom, I haven't had lunch…" Clark said with a smile.

- "You heard your son. We have to get a good meal. I'll call the general then we will all go have a real diner."

Jack left the group and went to a phone. He seemed to argue for a while then he hung up and went back to the table.

- "The general has agreed." Jack said.

- "The general has agreed?" Carter repeated.

Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other.

- "Who's coming?" Jack asked.

- "I promised Cassie I'd help her with something. I won't be able to come with you." Daniel apologized.

- "Teal'c? Carter?"

- "I too will pass O'Neill" Teal'c said.

Sam didn't answer right away still looking at the phone.

"Carter, you're coming or not?" Jack asked her.

- "Hum, I have to go fetch something in my lab before we go."

- "Ok, we'll be waiting for you outside."

- "Couldn't you wait for me here?"

- "Nah, I need to get out of here. I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic. We'll wait for you at my car."

- "Yes, sir!"

- "Come, you'll see it is a great restaurant. Big portions, they have smaller one too Mrs. Kent."

The Kents smiled at Jack and followed him.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

- "Major, I did tell the Colonel he could leave the base with the Kent's. Under one condition, there must be at least two officers with them."

- "Thank you, sir. I wasn't sure about the Colonel, since he's been acting strangely all afternoon."

- "Don't worry about him. He's acting on his instincts and I've approved of his decision. Have a nice evening."

-"Thank you sir." Sam said and hung the phone. "_The colonel is acting on his instincts! Wonder what the general meant by that…_"

On her way out, she stopped by the infirmary.

- "Hi Janet!"

- "Hey Sam, what can I do for you?"

- "Jack invited the Kents for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

- "Sure, I'll call Cassie!"

- "I think she had something planned with Daniel."

- "Isn't he coming with you?" Janet asked with a hint of regret in her voice.

- "Maybe if you asked him, he would come."

- "SAM!"

- "What? Bring Cassie and Daniel won't have any good excuse not to come with us…"

She made her way to the parking, still smiling at Janet reaction.

- "So,Carter, how's the general?" O'Neill asked her.

- "I… I don't understand."

- "Come-on Carter, we've known each other long enough to know that there wasn't anything you needed in that lab of yours. You had to see if it was true that the General agreed to us going to the restaurant."

Jack looked at Carter, she didn't answer she was too busy looking at her hand.

- "Don't worry, I would have done the same thing."

- "Thank you sir. Go ahead, I'll take my car, Janet, Cassie and possibly Daniel will be coming with us."

- "Great, Ok every body, as of now, and until we're back at the base. My name is Jack. That includes you Carter."

Martha and Jonathan smiled at the man.

- "Then you'll have to call us by our names too." Jonathan said.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they asked for a quiet place. Since Jack was well known in the place, they had been seated in a little room. Only Teal'c didn't come to the restaurant.

- "…So Daniel was like walking so fast that I didn't have time to warn him. There were books, papers, and god knows what else flying around him when he entered in direct collision with the poor airman." Jack had passed almost all the dinner speaking of his teams bad luck.

Every body was laughing at Jack's imitation of Daniel. Suddenly Clark fell on the ground, his hand on his head.

- "Son! What's wrong?" Jonathan asked getting to Clark rapidly.

- "Carter, call the base we're going back." Jack ordered.

Janet was at Clark's side before Jonathan.

- "Clark tells me what's going on. How may we help you?" Janet asked him.

Clark didn't answer but stood up, he had an empty look. He started to walk toward the door without a word.

- "Clark?" Jonathan asked then turned to his wife. "Martha, he has that look. The one of that cave calling him…" he whispered.

Jack and Daniel were following Clark closely with a questioning look in their eyes.

- "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

- "He looks like he's in trance or something. Like the people of P3Y-786" Daniel said.

- "Yes, but they didn't fall on the ground in pain just before." Carter replied as she came back to them.

As they walked outside of the restaurant, Clark looked at them.

- "My father is calling me, I must go." He said then vanished in super-speed.

- "Has he talked about his father?" Daniel asked.

Jonathan and Martha came outside.

- "Where's Clark?"

- "He said that you called him!" Jack said.

- "No, sir, he said that his father called him."

- "Oh god! Not again" Martha exclaimed.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Goldberg knew what to do and how to do it but the problem was the Luthor's kid.

- "_What can I do with him?_" he asked himself trying to remember what major Carter had told him of the device.

As often happened during a scientific briefing, Goldberg was barely awake, playing with his pen trying to make it stay up on its tip.

- "Major Goldberg!"

Every one was looking at him now. He hadn't realised that he had dozed off.

- "I'm sorry sir, I didn't sleep well last night. I was looking forward to going to a town called Smallville."

People around the table laughed for a while, even colonel O'Neill.

- "Major, this might save your life." Major Carter had said "If you're brought in that time bubble, you must never go out of the ten feet boundaries."

- "What would happen if I did?"

- "We don't know. You would probably only be sent back to your original time line but there's a chance that you could be stuck there for all the rest of you life. Major, if my calculations are correct, even if we had a time machine, we would have to stop the time at exactly the same moment that you left to get you out of the time freeze."

- "If I understand, what you're saying… In fact, I don't understand, what would happen if I step out of the ten feet boundaries while the device is working?"

- "We don't know, that part of the text that we brought back with the device wasn't readable." Daniel told them.

- "Let's just say that we don't want to try it." O'Neill had added.

Goldberg decided to save Luthor's life by doing a quick out of and back in the time bubble.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark stopped running at the entrance of the cave and walked to the wall, pulling out the key he had retrieved from the barn. As soon as the key was in his lock, a bright white light came out of it. Not far from there a hidden door slowly opened leaving a place large enough for Clark to enter.

- "Kal-El my son, I have received a message from the last survivor of our planet, you must help them…"

- "I received it too. Loud and clear, what do you want me to do?"

- "The voice message was only a misdirection, have you seen the hidden message?"

- "Hidden message?"

- "I'll show you…"

A bright white beam of light knocked Clark of the ground and soon he was in total darkness listening to his biological father telling the story of his people.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Mr Sullivan, Miss Sullivan, would you come with me, there's someone who wishes to speak with you."

The Sullivans followed the airman to a large room.

- "You may sit, the generals will be here soon."

Looking at each other Chloe and her father decide to take a place at one end of the table. A little while later Sam Lane entered the room and without a word he sat at the other end of the table. Another General entered the room and sat with General Lane.

- "Hello I'm General Hammond. And I think we have thing to discuss."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_5000 years ago_

Knol-Tho was looking through his microscope. Under the lens lay cells from the blood of the snake he had taken in the pond.

- "It's incredible. The cells are regenerating themselves."

The man turned to his assistant.

- "How's your test going?"

-"Still no result on the brain cells. The only thing we know so far is that the queen decides what knowledge she passes on to her child."

- "Yes, but how? Imagine if we could transfer our own knowledge directly to our child. Increase the brain activity by 10 percent."

- "But professor, that would breach protocol. The snake would become sentient."

- "Artificially created, the protocol 12-04 doesn't apply here. Do it."

- "As you wish."

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

_3 years later_

The Goa'uld was well aware of everything surrounding her but she was not going to show them how smart she really was. She was plotting her revenge on those people who enslaved him. In his lab Knol-Tho was looking at the strange snake still unsure of what his next move should be.

- "Where does it stand?" he asked his assistant

The answer came rapidly. For three weeks, Knol-Tho had only asked this question.

- "I don't understand sir, the snakes brain functions at over 500 percent of its original state. There's no reason why it doesn't show more signs of intelligence."

- "Stimulate it with all we have." Knol-Tho said angrily.

- "This is illegal sir."

- "I know, I know, push it to a thousand percent."

- "But sir, that would put the snake into class A, the most intelligent species of the galaxy."

- "It's only one snake, Ban-Ol. Do it."

Through the glass of the aquarium, the Goa'uld heard the conversation and he was pleased. Soon he will be more intelligent and would be able to accomplish his vengeance.

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

_Three weeks later_

The Unas walked slowly in the empty base camp. He had seen the ship leave the ground even if he didn't know what it was. The Unas was one of the more intelligent ones of his race. For many seasons now, he had watched the strangers come and go and he knew that there was no one else in the strange cave they had built. Slowly, he crawled to the door of the lab. Imitating the action of the stranger, he jumped back when the door disappeared in front of him. This Unas was very brave and curious, so he decided to walk in the strangers cave.

A loud scream was heard in the lab but no one was there to hear it. Sounds of a fight could be heard from distance. Ten minutes later a local life form came out of the labs, looked around and as he prepared himself to leave, his eyes glowed briefly. When Ban-Ol returned from the spaceship orbiting the planet, he found the lab completely destroyed. Looking at the video footage from the security camera he saw that one of the local humanoids had gone into the lab.

- "Ban-Ol, calling Knol-Tho." Ban-Ol said to a radio device.

- "What do you want?"

- "I have terrible news. One of the local humanoids found his way in the labs and destroyed everything."

- "The snake?"

- "He probably ate it, there's no trace of it anywhere."

- "Damn it, I didn't spend the last three years of my life to make a local primitive breakfast."

- "There is still the ring sir. We know it's some means of transportation. All we have to do is figure out how it works. "

- "All right, better that than nothing. But bring back everything you can find from that snake research."

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark shook his head.

- "Why did you show me this?" he asked Jor-El.

- "What I just shown you is what you must face. Our people made this creature what it is. You must help us protect ourselves before it's too late."

- "You told me that all my people died in the explosion of Krypton."

- "There were many colonies, one on a planet they called Kryptonia. Those people must survive Kal-El."

- "But they're already dead. Those aliens called the Goa'uld, they destroyed them."

- "Then you are truly the last true Kryptonian my son. Take action against them, take revenge for your people."

- "I can't do anything."

- "If you truly love the people of Earth as you claim, you'll destroyed that creature or it will seize absolute power. They have no morals, no other ambition than to destroy and enslave."

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "What you're about to hear has been classified Top Secret. Only a few people have heard of it. In that matter there is a non disclosure agreement that you will have to sign before this briefing can go on. It's important for you, Miss Sullivan, to understand the meaning of this paper."

- "Chloe, anything that you divulge about this facility or anything you've heard or will hear will be considered as high treason." Sam Lane told her.

- "But…"

- "There's no but Miss Sullivan, if you don't cooperate and sign those paper, you won't be released from this facility." Hammond told her.

- "Great, the biggest story of my live and I'll have to keep it secret." Chloe said while signing the form.

Hammond smiled at the girl, took the papers and gave them to an airman. Then he turned to Sam Lane and nodded in his direction.

- "Gabe, I'm sorry you were brought into this but, as you might recall, it's not the first time… Chloe, you recently asked me about some military people rummaging in Smallville. That's where it all started. But I really think General Hammond should do the talking. George." He said looking at the General.

- "Thank you. The project StarGate is a top secret project that sends people to other planets through a device known as the stargate."

Hammond began to explain all about the stargate project. And by the way the two people were looking at him, they almost enjoyed the story as much as he likes telling it.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- "Where did he go?" O'Neill asked.

- "He must have gone to the Kawatche cave." Jonathan answered.

Daniel and Janet looked at Jonathan as if he was deranged.

- "Why on Earth would he go to some old cave?" O'Neill asked.

- "Sir, there was writing on the wall. Maybe it's more than just a cave." Carter answered tentatively.

- "It's a long story, but that's where Clark must be. If Jor-El intended to keep him away from us, there's nothing we can do."

- "You mean that we're supposed to finish up our lunch and wait to see if Clark comes back!"

- "But sir, we can't do that." Carter said.

- "I know, I'm going to call General Hammond. We'll leave for Smallville."

- "I'll bring you back to the base." Janet told Jonathan and Martha. "Come with me, Cassie, you to."

- "Janet, send Teal'c to the airbase."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Goldberg was back from Smallville, reporting to Hammond in the briefing room.

"I dragged Luthor in a safe corner of the room and stopped the Time Altering Device. I placed myself ten feet from Luthor and then restarted it. The rest was easy, since Luthor had given me the position of the sniper. I walked to the second floor and positioned myself so I would be able to stop him. Then I dropped out of the time bubble and shoot the sniper."

"I'm glad it's finally over. The NID said that the agents were rogue elements, they have acted without permission." Hammond told him.

"Sir, with all due respect, you know as well as I do what really happened…"

"Major, we won't discuss this any further. The device will be sent back to the people of Nissye."

"What about the sniper?"

"He'll be interrogated and returned to the NID at their request, approved by the president." Hammond's phone began to ring. "That will be all major. Dismissed."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Sir, we've looked every where from the barn to the cave, theirs is absolutely no trace of the boy in Smallville… I understand sir. Ok, we'll stay here another day then we'll head back to the SGC."

O'Neill hung up the phone and returned to his teammates.

"Well it seems we're stranded here for another day."

"Great, I'll return to the cave and take some more pictures."

Jack smiled Daniel's remark. Whatever the situation was, you could count on Daniel to find something positive about it.

"You all heard Daniel, let us go back to those cave." He said emphasizing his sentence with wide movement of his arms pointing towards the door.

Jack thought about the last week on their way to the cave. SG1 had passed the week trying to find Clark with no effect. Chloe Sullivan had left the SGC and the team was trying to avoid her. Only Lana Lang had stay at the base for medical observation but Dr Frasier hadn't found anything yet.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Chloe shouted when she saw the man.

"Crap!" mumble Jack only heard by Carter. "Hey, Miss Sullivan, this is a surprise!"

"I should be the one saying this, what are you still doing in Smallville?"

"We're looking for something." Jack answered evasively.

"Maybe I could help you"

"NO!" The colonel immediately answered. "I mean, we caused you enough trouble last time. We wouldn't want to do it again."

"Colonel O'Neill, I know that you are looking for Clark."

"How the hell did you know that?" O'Neill asked curiously.

"You just told me" Chloe answered.

Jack mumbled some imprecation about journalists and teens. Carter smiled at the cleverness of the girl. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Teal'c, the Colonel had just fallen for a very well known trick." Samantha said.

"Like you would have done better, Carter?"

"I might have, sir… I might have." She told him.

Jack turned to face his second in command and found her smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you making fun of me Carter?"

"I would never do that, sir." Carter answered still grinning.

"Look Chloe, yes we're still looking for Clark, and no we don't need any help. In fact, we were returning to the Kawache's cave to take some pictures to add to one of Daniel's albums. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Chloe looked at the group biting her lips.

"_I will regret this…_" Chloe thought, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but Clark's my best friend. I know he has a secret, and I don't take it personal that he hasn't told me. But by the way you're acting, I pretty sure that you found out his secret, and that this is why your looking for him. I know that Clark has a certain dislike of the military, so my guess is if he doesn't want you to find him, you won't. Let me handle this, I'll track him and speak to him in your name."

O'Neill gave the teen a severe look.

"In exchange for what, you want us to tell you his supposed secret?"

"Well… Maybe not is secret but tell me how you found out?"

"What a friend you make girl…"

Carter looked at Chloe and saw in her eye all the pain that she felt about Clark not telling her, not trusting her.

"Sir, I would like to talk to Chloe. I'll come to the caves later."

"Why?" O'Neill asked.

"Girl's things" She answered.

"Just remember…" Jack said putting his index on his lips.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark looked one more time at the message delivered by the Neokryptonian.

"How much time do we have?" He asked Jor-El

"The Sentino was conceived to conserve the knowledge and personality of a thousand persons for a length equivalent at 35 earth days after that the Sentino loses integrity and the consciousness began to decay."

"So it gives us 34 days to go there retrieve that thing and bring it back here and do what?"

"You have been with me for the last 8 days Kal-El, only 26 days are left. You'll have to bring the device here and I'll will store their knowledge and personality inside of this computer."

"They will never let me bring an alien device here." Clark said sitting on the ground of the cave. "Maybe there's another Kryptonian out there who can help them."

"Kal-El, my database has the history of the entire Kryptonian colonies. Only one had survived at the time of your departure from Krypton. It was Kryptonia. You are their last hope."

"I'll do what I can, but I don't think I'll be able to do anything. But understand this Jor-El, I'll do it for Earth because these goa'uld is a threat to Earth. If I stumble on the Sentino I'll do what I can to retrieve it and bring it back here."

White burst of light engulf Clark and bring him back to the main cave.

"_Now I'll have to find them and explain where I was…_" Clark thought as he started running in super-speed in direction of the farm.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"CLARK!" Martha said astounded by Clark reappearance.

"Hi mom!" Clark said sheepishly.

Just then Jonathan came into the kitchen.

"Son, your back." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry, about the way I left. I was compelled to go see him." Clark said

"Jor-El?" Martha asked.

Clark only nodded his head.

"Clark, the militaries are still here, looking for you." Jonathan said.

"Great, I have to talk to them."

"But Clark, it's your chance to disappear in their eyes." Jonathan said to his son.

"I know, but I have to go to them, I have to go with them to that planet."

"Clark, I know you want to learn about your own people, but there is one alien who doesn't want you around… He took over the body of one Neokryptonian and killed the rest of them." Jonathan said.

"Dad, the Goa'uld was created by the Kryptonians. I'm the only survivor from Krypton, I have to do this."

"Clark you don't have to. It was someone else's mistake to create those things. Not yours."

"Dad, I don't want to do this for me, I want to do this for Earth. I have to stop him."

"Is there anything else your not telling us, Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"There's a piece of technology on that planet, the survivor of the first attack might have accessed it. It's call the Sentino. It is some kind of computer that can store brain patterns and knowledge. But only for a few days."

"You think you could save those people…"

"No, they're dead but I could download their memories and who they were in the computer Jor-El uses, here on Earth."

Outside the house near the door Chloe was listening to the conversation. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They were talking about aliens and Clark was one of them. Rising to her feet, she must have sat while listening, she couldn't remember, she returned to her car and went as fast as possible to the cave and to SG1.

"_Well Samantha Carter, it seems you were right. Clark is unique_." She thought, remembering her conversation with the major.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Are you certain Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Those symbols have change. If I could just find the pictures I took last time…" Daniel said looking through is stuff in his backpack. "Here, I found them."

The team looked at the pictures and notice several changes in the position of the hieroglyphic writing.

"It seems, Daniel, that you were right once more." Jack said.

A soft foot step could be heard in the caves. Jack unconsciously took his riffle and pointed it in the direction where the sound was coming from. Chloe emerged in the cave. Her face was pale and when she saw the gun pointed in her direction she became even whiter.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Sam asked when she saw the girl.

"I don't know. May we speak together…" She asked to the major.

"Colonel?"

"Go ahead and talk. I'll be in here doing stuff with Daniel and Teal'c."

Carter gave a smile to Jack and walked outside with Chloe.

"What's going on, weren't you suppose to go see if you could talk with Clark's parents?"

"I was there, but they were talking to Clark…"

"His home! I've got to tell this to Colonel O'Neill."

"Wait, he will come to see you. That not the point."

"What did you heard that so disturbing?" Samantha asked.

"I shouldn't be talking to you but since Lana isn't there I didn't know who to talk to, I tried calling my cousin but she wasn't there. They were speaking about alien stuff, and they mentioned Clark's origins…" Chloe began but wasn't able to finish.

"Chloe, what about his origins?"

"You know what, forget it."

Sam smiled to Chloe. She was not about to betray one of his friend.

"You know Chloe. You can tell me what is bothering you. I know there's something about Clark you just learned and wish you could talk with someone. I could probably tell you what it is but you have to go first."

"Nice try major, but I won't fall for that."

Sam smiled once more.

"Clark is lucky to have such a good friend around him. Try to clear your mind, see what he showed you, and see in him who he is. Not what he is."

Chloe looked at Sam with a face full of questions but she only thanked the major and left the site.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked as he came out of the cave.

"You heard her." Carter answered without even a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I have and…"

"Well, sir, she knows."

"You're certain?" O'Neill asked.

"Technically, she didn't say anything. But the fact that she came to us…"

"To you Carter, she came to you."

"Well sir, she knows that we deal with aliens in our day to day life. Unconsciously, maybe she came to us because of that."

"What now?"

"Well, Clark should find us here, and then we'll see."

"Carter, you take the car and go to that nosy little girl, make sure she didn't print anything on our farm boy."

"Yes sir." Carter said

Jack watched Carter until she entered the truck and with a little smile he went back inside the cave.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Miss Lane, please sited down, I have to speak with you." Janet told the teen.

"What is it?"

"We've made some analysis on your blood cells. Some anomaly showed up."

"What kind of anomaly?"

"There an unknown substance in your blood stream. We've analized it and it's not from Earth. Where were you when the meteor strikes your town?"

"It was a meteor shower Dr Frasier, it rained pieces of rock all over the town. I was just outside my aunt's flower shop." Lana said.

"Have you been in contact with one of those rocks?"

"Dr Frasier, every body in Smallville has been in contact with one or more meteor stone. Why do you ask that, am I in any danger?"

"Not for the moment, but if we can't find a cure, you'll die from that infection."

Lana's eyes filled with water.

"How long?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, thirty or forty years. But we'll find a cure before that..."

"Am I the only one?"

"I asked for a vaccination campaign throughout Smallville, we'll take the opportunity to analyze the blood from every one."

"How can I help?"

Janet smiled at the girl.

"I'm glad you asked. If you want, I would like to keep you here for some research. You'll be free to go visit your family, once per month. If you accept, we'll manage some good story to back you when you're here. Don't worry about school, we'll see to it, we've got so many doctorates here that it couldn't fit on a wall. Believe me, you'll never have better education."

"Does that mean I'll be part of what ever you're doing here?"

Janet bit her lips. She had almost forgotten that the girl didn't know about the Stargate.

"That's not for me to decide, but if your interested in deep space telemetry. You're welcome to apply to the military academy." She answered.

"Deep Space Telemetry? What would a doctor like you be doing in radar base? Dr Frasier, I might be only 16 but I'm sure that there's no need to fill a hall with doctors to analyze data from deep space telemetry. Don't lie to me, please. I'll help you but you have to tell me the truth." Lana told the doctor.

"That's not my call, young lady. I'll call the general and see what can be done about that."

"Thank you, Dr. Frasier." Lana said before an airman came and took her back to her room.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Anhur was pleased by his new appearance, and the power of his host was strong. In the last few days, he had managed to gain the powers of the three sisters, Alvecto, Magaera and Tiriphone. They were now under his leadership and their fleet was his.

"_Soon, I'll have enough space ships to go against those who betrayed my old master and me._" He thought. "JAFFA KREE!" He snapped to his first prime

"Yes my lord"

"Any news from the planet?"

"No my lord, the Jaffa you left there signal no incursion."

Anhur started to laugh.

"I am the strongest. No one will be able to defeat me."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"You understand what you're asking me, Dr Frasier?"

"Yes, sir. But I think it as some advantage to keep her here for a while."

"I'm sure she could be an asset to your study but she's only a teen."

"I'm not referring to her infection. I'm thinking about the boy. Clark. He kept his origin secret from her, I understand. But believe me when I say that there's a limit to what he can hide to her before she closes the door on him. And I don't think we want Clark to be against us in this situation."

"I see. Well let me make a call and I'll see where we go from here."

"Thank you, sir."

"How's Cassie?"

"Since I've send her home, she keeps calling me to see if we found Clark, and if she would be able to see him again. I don't know what to tell her."

"SG1 is coming back tomorrow, maybe she would enjoy passing some time with them."

"Sir?"

"She can't talk about what she has in mind with her friends back home, and she won't talk to you about some things. I know I had children too. But she has a bond with Major Carter. They would probably talk together."

"Is that an order?" Janet asked half-seriously.

"Make it a suggestion for her well being." Hammond said smiling.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark was standing in front of the caves. After having thought about it for a while, he decided to tell the team the truth. After all, they where familiar with strange occurrences and aliens, he took a deep breath and walked into the cave.

"Hey! It's me." Clark said when he saw a riffle pointed at him."

"Jack, are you forced to point you gun every time someone come in. I mean we're on Earth." Daniel said pushing the riffle.

"I know, it's an old habit. Hi Clark, long time no see."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"I think the best way to tell you, is to show you…" He said pulling an octagonal disc from his pocket.

"What is that? It looks like it has the same set of symbols we've seen on the wall." Daniel said.

"It's a key." Clark began.

"It has the same shape had the hole in the middle of the wall…" Daniel said still looking at the key.

"For crying out loud, Daniel would you let the boy speak." Jack said.

"Sorry, Jack. Sorry Clark."

"Like I was saying, it opens a secret room in this cave. In that room there's a computer left by my biological father. This computer contains all of his memory and personality."

"There's actually an alien computer in that cave?" Jack said.

"I don't want you to be hurt so I won't let you go near that damn thing. Last time someone tried to manipulate Kryptonian technology, he ended up in an asylum, his mind was fried."

"Thanks for the warning." Jack said with a gloomy look, thinking about Carter and her tendency to investigate alien technology on sight.

"Can you show us the room at least?" Daniel asked.

Clark didn't say a thing but took the key and placed it in the hole. Keeping himself between the key and Sg1.

"You are not alone my son" Jor-El voice's reasoned in Clark head.

"I know. They only wished to see the computer. Those are the one I spoke to you about." Clark said aloud so the others could at least hear him.

"I can't let humans use my technology, beware that if they try to access my memory core, they will be destroyed without warning." He said. Jor-El's voice could be heard in the entire cave this time.

"What was that?" O'Neill asked.

"That voice was Jor-El and his way to warn you.

As soon as Clark finished his sentences a bright light emerge from one of the walls in the cave and soon there was a new room. Daniel was the first to enter the room and looked at the computer, being careful not to touch it in any way.

"That's a computer?" Daniel asked looking at the altar.

"What with the diamond hole in the center?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, it looks like its missing a piece. Like I was saying, Jor-El showed me a part of the history of the Kryptonians."

"You know what Clark, I think it would be better if we all go back to the SGC, there we'll be with General Hammond and you wouldn't have to repeat yourself."

"Ok."

"Ok? You really want to come back with us?" Jack asked.

"Do I have a choice? Beside I have something to ask of you."

"What?"

"Later, after I told you my story."

"Then that's it, we pack our stuff and we'll return to the SGC."

"O'Neill, should we not talk to him about the girl?" Teal'c asked.

"Ho, Yeah! Clark, you'll have to talk with Chloe Sullivan. She came here this afternoon and we think she heard you and your parents talk about your origin."

"She what? I got to go see her now!" Clark said and vanished at super-speed.

"Don't worry, Carter is with her!" Jack finished in mid-air

"O'Neill, I don't think he could hear you."

"I know Teal'c but I had to take my chance, who knows, he might have super-hearing too."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"How did you learn it?"

"It's not like we gave him a chance, we had to take a blood sample for the analysis."

"Guess, his blood is not like us. And he escaped when you were eating at the restaurant. I've understood from what the Kents told me."

"That about it."

"I still don't understand why and how, he escaped and how he came back here…" Chloe said unsure if she believed the Major.

"Maybe you should ask him that." Carter said.

Samantha could feel the presence of Clark near by and quickly looked around. Since she couldn't see him, he was probably listening to their conversation somehow."

"Look, Clark never trusted me with his secret. I won't go to him saying, 'Hey Clark! Guess what, I found out you're an alien and by the way I would like to know how you came back to Smallville after you disappeared.'"

"I can understand, I don't see myself telling Mark, my brother, that my father is a host to an alien named Selmak

"Your father!" Chloe almost shocked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Carter said.

In fact, Carter had asked O'Neill before leaving if she could tell Chloe about her father to make her realized that some thing are not meant to be said. He had agreed after a brief hesitation.

"Don't worry, I won't report you to you superior." Chloe said with a smile. "But I understand what you mean. Clark his my best friend, the fact that he is an alien is a surprise to me. He's so … Human. He's still Clark, he's still my best friend. And I won't tell anybody about it. Not even him. If he wants to come clean with it, it will be his choice and at his time."

"Clark's lucky to have such a good friend Chloe. I'm sure he will tell you someday. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to the cave. If I'm right, Clark should have arrived."

"With a little luck, you will arrive at the same time that he does, Clark's always late." Chloe told Sam with a smile on her face.

Clark left the scene and returned to the cave. So Chloe did know his secret but wasn't planning on telling anyone.

"_After this is over, I'll tell you everything_." Clark thought.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"What?"

"Your request has been granted, Miss Lang. The general is ready to see you."

"Will you be there?" Lana asked the little doctor.

"No, I've heard the story enough time already. I'll introduce you to him and leave you two together."

Lana and Janet left the room and walked towards General Hammond's office. Hammond gestured them in while he finished with a call on his black phone.

"Glad you found him Colonel. We'll be waiting you… Yes colonel, I'll make sure their farm is attended to… And they will have a VIP room… Colonel, don't push… Ok, bye" Hammond hung the phone and turned his attention to his visitor. "They found Clark and are coming back to the SGC."

"Glad to hear it sir." Janet said, "May I go now?"

"Yes, doctor. Dismissed."

"I must return to my patient, Siller found a new way to electrocute himself…"

Hammond smiled at the remark.

"Miss Lang, we didn't have the chance to meet yet. I am George Hammond, commanding officer of this facility. I heard you made the request to be informed about what's going on here. And you asked us to help find a cure for your 'infection' for lack of better word."

"Yes Mr. Hammond"

"Well I've talked with the president and he has agreed to grant you top level security clearance. You understand that for a girl of your age, it's a pretty unique situation. I came to understand that your aunt left you to go live in Metropolis while you've stayed with a friend."

"Yes" Lana said wondering where he was going with this.

"I'll make it clear to you, once I've told you what is going on here, your life will be change forever. It is still time to back away."

"Mr Hammond, you're scaring me a little, but I met some of the people around this base and I can tell you there's nowhere else I would like to be."

"Good, then I'll ask you to sign those papers so we make it official."

"What are those?"

"Non-disclosure agreement, anything you hear or see in this base must be kept a secret."

Lana took the pen Hammond gave her. After a brief hesitation, she signed at the bottom of the page.

"Welcome aboard Miss Lang. You are now full member of Stargate Command, alias SGC."

Hammond spoke for a full hour interrupted one or twice by Lana's questions. Soon Lana found herself in a new world. A new reality opened in front of her.

"Why do you need Clark here? Has he the same sickness I have?"

Hammond thought for a while before answering Lana.

"Miss Lang, there's thing that I can't tell you for the moment, you security level allowed you to medical information and all but I think it would be better if certain information came directly from the source. I would let the Kents answer this question."

Lana smiled at the General

"You definitively have a way to go around the question."

"Years of practice working with politician..." Hammond said with a little chuckle. "That will be all for the moment. Let me call an airman to escort you back to you room. I'll have a keycard delivered to you as soon as possible. Remember that certain sections will be restricted even from you. Armory, embarkations room, control room."

"I understand. Thank you for trusting me, General."

The airman entered the office and escorted Lana out. Hammond looked absently at the door.

"_That girl, she will bring a new dynamic to the SGC. Hope it will be a good dynamic…_" Hammond thought.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: **We now are in a total alternate universe. I won't try so stick with both of the series. Hope you still enjoy reading it. At first it was going to be a small story but, like it always ends when I write, things have gotten bigger than expected. Characters in the story enjoyed meeting and don't want to let go. So I'll continue it and continue. I know Lana wouldn't have security clearance so quickly, after all she's only 16… But they already have done thing similar in the show, I just wanted to emphasis her being allowed to stay there. Enough blabla, I'll let you read. Enjoy! (_and review_ :-) )

**A/N:** I know I screwed up certain facts about Chloe's life but for my purpose let's say it is like I wrote :-)))

**Chapter 29**

"Dad, I want to know!" Chloe exclaimed when her dad refused to answer.

"Chloe, it's for your own good."

"But dad, they told us the most top secret thing in the world and you're saying that what happened before we came to Smallville…"

"Chloe don't insist, the only thing I can tell you is that they told us about the SGC because of something from my past. Sam Lane knows it too and he had agreed with me not telling you anything."

"I'll find out whether you tell me or not." Chloe said stubbornly.

Gab let out a sight of frustration.

"Chloe, listen carefully, I don't want you to do any searching about your mother's past." He said looking at her.

"Mother!" Chloe said. "So this is all about mother?"

"Forget it." Gab said and he returned to his newspaper.

Chloe went back to her room and connected her computer to internet.

"_If I'm lucky there will be something about it in an old news archive._" She thought.

After a few hours, she found something she couldn't believe but she crossed referenced her findings and everything came into place.

"DAD!" She shouted as she went back to the kitchen.

"Yes, Chloe!"

"Why haven't you told me mother was still alive?" Chloe asked furiously.

"What do you mean? You always knew she was still alive."

"I mean, you know where she is. I found her…"

"Chloe, I told you not to look into our past. What have you done... Tell me, what did you find?"

"Mom, she has been institutionalized, I know why."

"Continue…"

"She was a spy working for the government. She was spying on a group called NID. But something went wrong and she got caught. When she was retrieved, she had been tortured. They had broken her. She didn't just leave one morning. She was going on a mission, she never came back. You knew all along and never told me. What is so dangerous about knowing that?"

"Chloe, you don't understand it all. Since you found so much and will nose on as long as you don't find everything. I'll tell you… I was part of the CIA too, your mom and I, we had many missions together. That's how we met."

"You were a spy too!" Chloe said.

"Yes, I was part of the extracting team on your mother's last mission. After I found her this way I realized that I couldn't do it anymore, I had you to take care and I couldn't afford to be killed or worse…"

"Like mom." Chloe said, glad that her father told her everything. "Why is it so important that you keep it secret?"

"You see the NID is not some foreign group of terrorist… It is the National Intelligence Division, an American founded department in the intelligence services."

"You were actually spying on the American government." Chloe said just to be sure she had understood it clearly.

"The NID is the kind of division the government will never admit (knowledge of. Their methods are not really American. They steal, murder, torture, and I passed other things they do."

"I see and they know that you've spied on them?"

"That's why I got under the witness protection program."

"But I've always been called Chloe."

"Yes, you were 3 when it happened, so we didn't think it would be useful to change your name. Sam Lane, helped me get this new life."

"He isn't my real uncle…"

"Maybe not, but he considers you his niece. So it doesn't change anything. Now that you know, would do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Forget everything I just told you, never mention it again. I left that part of my life a long time ago, so please don't bring back those memories."

"Thank you dad." Chloe said.

When she entered her room Chloe looked in a mirror and without even knowing why, she started to cry.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Let me get this straight son." Hammond said "You ran to Kansas where you've been talking with you biological father for over a week."

"Actually sir, it's a representation of his father encoded inside a computer." Carter interrupted him.

"Carter, he knows, but it is so much simpler to say it was his biological father. Isn't that right sir?" O'Neill told to her.

Hammond smiled to that.

"Like I was saying, you went to a cave that you've revealed to be a Kyrptonian foothold. I don't think it represents any serious threat for the moment but we might have to talk about that sometime in the future. Jor-El, the man or representation of the man who claims to be your father, told you that your people created the Goa'uld…"

"That's about it." Clark said to the man.

"Has he by any chance told you how to defeat them?" Hammond asked.

"No, but there's something else he asked me. At first, I didn't want to bring it to you but I've decided to be honest with you."

Clark looked at the team. His parents were looking at him with a smile. They had agreed to his wish to tell them the truth. Something in the fact that they was walking around with an alien had made his parents respect SG1 and by extension General Hammond.

"Jor-El showed me a message delivered at the same time the audio message was sent."

"We caught that one too. Dr Jackson team has been working on the translation of the text, but to no use."

"You can tell your team to stop working on that, I'll tell you what was written in it."

"Wait! You're able to read this language?" Daniel said straightening in his chair.

"That's some of the knowledge Jor-El gave me…"

"Great maybe you would be able to help me in translating those books I manage to bring back from P3X-909."

"Dr Jackson." General Hammond said.

"Sorry."

"Son, you can continue."

"The Neokryptonians who left Kryptonia, the planet you're calling P3X-909. Who gives that kind of name to a planet? Anyway, they managed to use a device known as the Sentino. While the gate was open the Sentino sent the message."

"What is this Sentino?" Carter asked.

"The device itself is some kind of super-computer that can store the knowledge and personality of many living beings."

"How many?"

"I don't know, at the moment the message said there are 97 brain patterns stored in the Sentino. I have 25 days to go there and bring back the Sentino and transfer the data collected in to a more suitable storage unit or the intellects that are store in the unit will start to decay."

"Did he say 'I'?" O'Neill asked.

"I have to go there. You wouldn't be able to go near the computer. And I want to help you defend Earth against that Goa'uld. If you go after him alone, you have no chance to win."

"We've win in many occasions when stake wasn't on our side Clark Kent." Teal'c said.

"But have you fought someone who can go at a speed faster than sound, which's able to burn you into ash with a burst of his eye. Who's so strong that no construction can stop him, impervious to heat and cold and many more things that you wouldn't believe."

"Can you do all that?" O'Neill said looking at him with wide eyes.

"The point is that you need me." Clark said.

"I don't think so." O'Neill said stubbornly.

- "Actually sir, we'll need any help we can get. He's not a normal Goa'uld." Carter replied.

- "And if my son can and wants to help, I'll let him do."

- "Jonathan!" Martha exclaimed.

She was wishing that her husband would not support Clark's decision to go with them.

- "Martha, we're not in Smallville anymore. What we're dealing with here is not only for the country but it's for human kind."

- "Mom, It's going to be alright." Clark tried to calm his mother

- "General, Carter, do you realize that he's only 16 years old?" O'Neill asked.

- "Maybe but I…"

- "Clark, you may think you're an adult but you are only 16 years old!" O'Neill interrupted Clark.

- "Well, I don't think we have any choice in the matters, colonel. Except if you can tell me of anyway to get that Anhur out of business, Clark is our only advantage over him. Anhur doesn't know that we have him." Hammond said.

- "But sir, he's only 16…" Jack said once more.

- "You have 24 hours to give me another solution, Clark, son, you'll go with major Carter and Daniel, they will brief you on what to expect on the other side." The general said. "As for you two, if you want to stay, you're welcome here as long as you want, but if you want to return home, I'll make the arrangements."

- "Thank you General but I think we'll stay and wait for Clark." Martha answered.

- "Mom, every thing we'll be fine. You know farm's chores won't do themselves…"

- "Clark's right Martha, we have neglected the farm long enough besides staying here will only make thing more difficult for us. Let's return home."

- "Are you certain Jonathan?" Martha asked her husband.

- "General, we'll return to Smallville."

- "I'll make a call."

The general stood and nodded is head. Every one in the briefing room left quickly. Only O'Neill stayed there looking through the windows at the Stargate deep in thought.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"He has granted you a full security pass?" Doctor Frasier asked.

"Yes, I don't know what it actually means but I'm a…" Lana looked at the badge she was wearing "… medical research assistant." She finished.

"They probably had a background check on you already. Terrific, we'll be able to start work." Janet looked directly at the girl "Have you spoken with Clark?"

"Not yet, they've went to the briefing room as soon as they came back." Lana looked a worried "What do you thing is going on. Why is Clark so important? I mean if he was sick like me, it wouldn't be so important to bring him back."

"Well, I can't tell you anything, but I strongly suggest that you go talk with him. Because if we are going to work together, you might stumble on things you don't want to find out by yourself." Janet said.

"What do you mean, what is going on with Clark?"

"I already said too much. Now, do you know how to handle microscope?" Janet said, changing subject.

"We got some in school's lab. It shouldn't be that different."

"Nadine, my assistant will show you every thing in the infirmary. In the beginning, I won't need many things from you except blood. But I will teach you what I can while doing this. If you show potential, you work load will increase. You'll see. Managing an infirmary is a lot like managing your coffee shop."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Clark, I need to speak with you." Jonathan said as they were leaving the room.

"I have to go with…"

"It won't be long, but I need to speak with you before we leave."

"Ok, I'll come by your room as soon as I'm finished with them." Clark told his father, curious.

Clark returned to face the major.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Every thing is great, in fact. I'll be traveling to another planet."

"Don't get your hopes to high, Colonel O'Neill is smarter that he seems, if someone can find another way to do this, he will." She told him.

"I hope you're wrong." Clark said with a smile.

"Then let's go through what we know of P3X-909." Carter said.

"Could we call it Kryptonia, now that we know her name…" Daniel asked.

Clark looked at Sam and Daniel talked about the origin of the name. Clark smiled at them and let his mind wander.

" _I _w_onder where Lana is, she') supposedly still on the base._" Clark thought. "Is Cassie living on the base?" he asked for himself not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

Sam looked at him with a smile. Daniel didn't seem do understand the meaning of the question and looked totally confused.

"Sorry, we always get carried away when it came to the determination of a planet name." Carter apologized.

"It's ok, you look so close… You must have passed a lot of time in missions together." Clark said.

"You could say that." Carter answered.

"Were you the one who lived on another planet for a year?" Clark asked looking at Daniel.

"Abydos, a lot like our ancient Egypt, that was our first trip through the gate." Daniel said

"Just after you figured it out. I think the general spoke of it while he told us about the Stargate." Clark said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Daniel asked looking really uncomfortable.

Carter led them to a small briefing room. She installed herself in front of a computer and brought a video the MALP had sent from Kryptonia.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Clark, glad you could join us." Jonathan said.

"Sorry, it took me a while to get use with what will happen."

"Come here, I want to show you something." Clark's dad said.

Clark walked to his father wondering what he wanted to show him. Clark noticed that his dad positioned himself with his back facing the camera.

"Clark, I brought this. It might be your way out of this story." Jonathan said giving Clark the lead box containing a piece of green Kryptonite.

"Dad, I want to go."

"I had guessed so, but I want you to bring it. Give it to one of the team, the one you trust the most. I don't say that lightly, but if thing get out of hand, I want that thing, the Goa'uld, I want it to be killed and without you there only this that can hurt it."

"Dad, nothing will happen to me."

"You don't know that Clark, remember you're 16, you talents are still developing. Remember when you woke and you were floating over your bed…"

"I understand, I almost forgot that part… You think we're going to confront someone that can fly?"

"Son, I don't know what you're going to find on the other side of this thing. But I want you to be ready for anything. Take the box and give it to someone you trust that will come with you."

The tone in Jonathan's voice had something definitive. Clark took the box and hide it. There was a soft knock on the door. Martha walked to the door and opened it.

"Lana, what a nice surprise." Martha exclaimed.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Is Clark here?"

"Come in, he's speaking with is father, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

Lana walked in and had the same feeling of mystery that she felt so often around Clark. When Clark saw her, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Lana!"

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Colonel… Jack, you've been standing there for almost three hours now. Would you care to come in my office and talk about it?" General Hammond asked.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Sir, this situation sucks… Did you know those aliens could do all the things Clark told us?"

"It came as much as a surprise to me." The General said taking a seat in the briefing room. "His parents are quite something…"

"Nice folks, they have learned to live in lies and deception for 13 years."

"You don't trust them colonel?"

"Sir, I've lived all my life in similar situation. Half of what I've done is classified. I won't judge them on this fact. I think they are really good people and they care a lot for Clark. But I think they're hiding something from us…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sir, I'm sure those aliens have a weakness and I could swear they know about it…" O'Neill said sitting in front of the general.

"Why they would do that, if they really care for their son, they would have told us. That way they wouldn't put Clark in harms way. But we could speculate about that but it wouldn't help us."

"I know but the situation really sucks. We have to count on a 16 years old boy. Who have lived on a farm since he came to Earth. That alone is giving me a headache."

Hammond smiled.

"Jack, we've known each other for a long time now. And I can tell you, you're scared that something will happen to the boy. Colonel I understand, I've watch the boy, I think he will put is life in jeopardy to save yours without even thinking about it."

"That's what scares me the most. We're forcing a boy to go into a battle that we cannot win if is not there. What if his intentions are not to battle Anhur but to join him? We can change is mind. Tell him he can't come. Carter could come with some scientific explication… You know something like his molecular constitution is too dense to be demolicularize by the gate or that it would take too much energy to compensate for his molecular density…"

"He made the decision, for what I know he will do everything in his power to make it happen, so keep an eye on him, make sure you learn as much as you can about him and if his intentions are revealed to be something else, you'll do what ever is necessary. Do I make myself clear? And Colonel, I think you're spending too much time with Major Carter, you were sounding a lot like her."

"Yes sir! I'll be sure not to do it again…" Jack said smiling.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"You're what?" Lana asked once more.

"I'm going off world." Clark answered her.

"But… How? Why?"

"Lana, look around you, this is something (I've wanted to do) all my life, and they're willing to give me a chance to prove my self."

"But your parents, the farm… I just can't believe they would let you go with them like that…" Lana said in shock.

"Lana, they're letting you stay in the base, they even gave you a job…" Clark said feeling upset about Lana without even knowing why.

"They had a good reason…"

"Same here, look Lana, I'm really happy for you but you're not the only one who wants to get out of Smallville."

Lana looked at Clark, she didn't understand him.

"You're acting so selfishly." She said out of anger.

"Me! Selfish! Look who's talking. We've been worrying sick for you for over a week, you didn't even call. And as we returned here, you show up in our room and tell us that you've got a job here and that you wouldn't come back to Smallville."

Jonathan and Martha were trying not to listen to their son's argument but the conversation was heating up and the two teens began to shout at each other.

"CLARK!" Jonathan yelped.

The two teens stopped to talk.

"Enough of this. Lana, I think it would be best if you left us for the moment. I need to talk with Clark before we leave."

"Sorry Mr. Kent. I'll be in my room." She looked at Clark "If you want to speak with me and stop insulting me,"

"LANA!" Jonathan said to her in such a way that Lana felt really bad.

She quickly left the room but as she was turning a corner she ran directly into...

"Dr. Jackson, I'm so sorry." Lana said trying to pick up some paper that had fallen on the floor.

"You can call me Daniel, since we're going to work together. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks."

"What's going on, you seem upset?"

"What betrayed me?" Lana said with a shy smile.

"The tears in you r eyes and the fact that you almost flattened me when you turned that corner... I'm going to lunch, care to join me? We could talk…"

"Sure, why not." Lana said smiling.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"What was that about, Clark?" Martha asked her son.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she barged in and expected me to be all glad that she will not come back to Smallville. And then she gets angry because I'm going offworld…"

"Let it go, she must be as tired as us… Look son, about what we were talking about…" Jonathan started.

"Don't worry dad, I know exactly who I'm going to talk about this."

"May I ask you whom?" Jonathan asked.

"Teal'c."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, he's an alien like me. He will understand beside they told us he was a warrior with a code of honor, if I ask him not to tell anyone about that he won't."

Clark walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk with him."

Jonathan smiled as he watched Clark leave the room.

"He's growing so fast." Martha said.

"Maybe on his world he would already be an adult…" Jonathan added still looking at the door.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

O'Neill was looking at a security monitor when Lana came inside the Kent's room and couldn't do anything other than watch as the teenage girl began shouting at Clark.

"_The kid is tougher than me, I wouldn't be able to endure that girl very long…_" thought Jack. "_He would be better with a nice girl… like Cassie_." Jack shook his head not willing to go further with that thought.

Then the inevitable happened and Clark began to shout, but before things began to get out of control, Jonathan Kent shouted one word and both teens stopped arguing.

"I've got to admit, he has control over the boy." Jack said to the security officer who smiled. "Continue observing, I want to know if you hear anything or see something out of the ordinary."

"Yes sir"

Jack left the security office and slowly walked his way to the cantina; Daniel had asked him to join him for lunch.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark knocked softly at Teal'c's door.

"The door is not locked." The big man's voice sounded through the door.

Clark entered the room. Teal'c was sitting in the middle of the room with dozens of candle burning all around him.

"Am I disturbing anything?"

"I was doing Kelnorim."

"I can come later" Clark said without knowing what Teal'c was talking about.

"Since you're here, you can stay and tell me what you're here for."

"I want to ask you something and I need your help."

"I might not be the best person to answer your question Clark Kent, but I would be glad to assist you."

"Tell me, do you're people have any thing that looks like the Klingon code of honor?"

"I'm not familiar with that race of alien but the Jaffa are proud warriors."

"So, if I ask you to give me your word you won't talk about this to anyone."

"I would die before betraying my own word."

"I need a favor from you, and I want you to give me your word to keep it secret."

"Is this thing going to endanger the Tau'ri or the rest of SG-1?"

"No, nothing likes that…"

"Then, what you will tell me will be kept between us."

"Thanks… See, when Krypton exploded, it spread all kinds of debris throughout space. Thirteen years ago my ship arrived in Smallville during a meteor shower."

"I remember the briefing about your arrival on Earth."

"Well, we didn't tell you everything. You see those rocks, they affect me, when I get near them I feel sick and I think it could kill me if I were to stay near one to long."

"That would prove to be a formidable weapon against our enemy." Teal'c said.

"I guess so… But if I tell the major or the colonel, they would force me to stay here and I have to go to that planet."

"To save the memories of the people store in the Sentino. I understand."

"Here" Clark said giving the lead box to Teal'c "There's a piece of Kryptonite in that box. If anything should happen to me. The box is made of lead, it protects me from the radiation of the rock."

"I will keep it." Teal'c said looking at the strange box.

"The box was given to me by a friend, it's very old." Clark said.

"This friend knows about your power?"

"God no!"

Teal'C looked at Clark with an eyebrow raised.

"If he knew, I would probably be in some sort of lab…"

"That's not a really good friend."

"He's good, just a bit excessive."

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Teal'c asked.

"I think we should talk about my powers, but for this I think we should speak with all of the team."

"If there is more than what you told us, I think it would be best to do as you said. Come Clark Kent, we'll ask for a briefing to be arranged."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Lana, you won't get anything from me, if you want to know something about Clark, you should ask him." Daniel told her.

"Why does every body always give me that answer?"

"Have you thought that maybe it's because it's the truth" Jack said behind her.

Without asking, Jack sat next to Daniel.

"Hey Jack, glad you could join me." Daniel said.

"Well I was kind of absorbed by our problems…" Jack replied.

Lana looked at the two men.

"Guess I'm no longer welcome. You seem to have things to discuss together."

"No Lana. You are welcome to stay with us." Daniel quickly said.

"Actually Daniel, I would like to talk to you about something…" Jack said.

Lana took her tray and stood up.

"It was nice to speak with you Dr Jackson. Colonel." She then excused herself and quickly left.

"Jack, that was rude of you." Daniel said.

"Daniel she's 16…"

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that we have to be rude to her."

"Daniel, we have bigger things to discuss than the over dramatized version of a poor B series soap opera's story of a teenager." Jack said.

"What as she done to you?"

"Nothing"

Daniel looked at Jack without understanding why he was behaving like that toward Lana.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Jack? You can tell me…"

"Look Daniel, I don't like the girl, she just seems to me to be some self proclaimed drama-queen. I'm sorry. Ok, I'll try to be nicer with her. But can we return to the problem…"

"Which is?"

"Clark, I don't want to bring him with us. He has this hero complex. I fear he will put himself in danger."

"Maybe you should speak with him, he's a really nice boy." Daniel said. "You've been avoiding him since the last briefing."

"I have not"

"Where were you when we briefed him on P3X-909? Sam did a really nice job but she wasn't conscious when we were there."

"I was trying to get Clark out of the mission. You're right. I should speak directly to him…" Jack said getting on his feet.

"Sir, you're requested in briefing room 1. Dr Jackson too." said an airman.

The two men left the cantina and quickly walked to the briefing room.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Janet!" Carter shouted to the little women entering an elevator.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Don't know, are you going to the briefing room?"

"Me? No, I've finish my day, I was returning home. Tomorrow, I'll ask Cassie to come with me at the base. General Hammond said he would be glad to see her around for a while and she's always asking me to come back since she met the boy."

"Ok, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"OK Bye."

The doctor left the base and quickly returned home. At first she found it odd that Cassie didn't turn on the front light but then she noticed that her door was also wide open. Pulling out her service gun, she slowly walked her way to the house, calling 9-1-1 on her cell phone at the same time.

Her house was a total mess. Every furniture pieces had been turn upside-down or simply broken. But the worst for Janet was that there was absolutely no sign of Cassie in the house. Every picture had disappeared, her room was completely empty.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Ok, why are we all sitting here at 2000." O'Neill asked.

"Teal'c and Clark asked for a briefing." Hammond said.

Teal'c bowed his head and sat next to Daniel. Clark cleared his throat unsure of where to begin.

"Ok, since we're going to go offworld and at some point confront a Goa'uld with abilities like mine, I thought it would be better to discuss what those abilities are. I'm guessing you don't like surprises."

"When it comes to defending my team, you could say so…" O'Neill said.

"Then I should tell you that even if my abilities seem incredible, they're not at their full potential."

Jack sat straight in his chair. Carter and Daniel looked at Clark with wide eyes.

"You think that we could confront someone stronger than you."

"Colonel, I think we will have to fight someone stronger than I am, faster than I am and with talents that I don't have…"

"Speaking of talent, can you tell us what your limits are?" Carter asked him.

"That's why we're here." Clark said with a big smile.

Then a phone rang and an airman arrived running.

"Sir!"

"What is it lieutenant?" Hammond asked.

"It's Dr. Frasier on the phone. She's crying and saying that Cassie has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!" O'Neill and Clark said at the same time.

Carter was the first to stand and after a brief sign from Hammond the rest of the team followed her without a word, Clark followed them.

"Clark, you're staying here." O'Neill said

"But I want to help! It wouldn't be the first kidnapping I help to solve"

"We'll be back and keep you informed but you're staying here." Jack said in a definitive way.

**OooOooOooOooO**

When Cassie woke up, she saw the silhouette of a bald man lighten up by a harsh white light.

"Cassandra Frasier" the bald man said looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"It will all depend on you. I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. If you tell me what I need to know or help me learn what I want, I'll be your best friend."

"What do you want from me?" Cassie asked the young man.

"Information. Like who was the team you came with to Smallville."

"Smallville? I've never gone to Smallville."

"Now, now, Cassie, you don't mind if I call you Cassie, lies don't suit such a beautiful face. So let us try it once more. Who were the people with whom you came?"

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"CASSIE, don't make me angry because, you see, the chair you sitting in, it's an electrical chair designed to deliver small electric charges, enough to cause excruciating pain without the subject passing out."

Cassie looked at the man turning a switch of a device on the table near her. All sort of light began to shine on the device.

"See, I've turn it on. So now Cassandra, we'll begin slowly. Tell me how old are you?"

"I'm 16"

"See, that wasn't hard to answer, now, tells me where does your adoptive mother work?"

"I... I can't"

"Sure you can. Tell me."

"I won't tell you anything."

The man pushed a button on the device and Cassie felt the electricity inside her body. She let a scream come out.

"Now, Cassie, tell me, where does your mother work?"

"In a military facility" Cassie answered slowly

The pain left her as suddenly as it had started.

"Does she work with the four people that came to Smallville some days ago?"

"They were only a scientific team"

"That's the cover story. Tell me what they were doing in Smallville?"

"I can't"

The pain came back as suddenly as the first time.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Janet was sitting in the briefing room with SG1 and General Hammond. Daniel was near her and was trying to comfort her while the General spoke to Jack about the situation. Carter had gone to get Clark and tell him what happened, he insisted on coming in the briefing room and Sam had brought him, he was now looking through the window at the Stargate.

"It's unfair isn't it?" Carter told Clark. "Knowing there are aliens out there who want to destroy Earth or enslave humans and still having to fight other human."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. Tell me Major, how many people know about Cassie's origin?"

"Not many, we've already ruled out most of them."

"Then it must be something else, much more recent."

"Maybe it's only a black mail attempt."

"If so, why hasn't the kidnapper call?"

"I'm still working on that, but I guess with will and money, some person could do almost anything."

"Tell me about it…" Clark said. "Maybe it has to do with your recent mission…"

"You mean Smallville?"

"I don't know, those NID guys you told me about seem to be really dangerous folks"

"We thought about them, it seems they are the only people I see able to pull out something that big."

"There might be someone else…" Clark said, he then turned to face the General "Sir, can I use a phone to call a friend in Smallville, she might be able to find something."

"Guess you're talking about that nosy girl… Daniel, what's her name? " Jack asked looking at Daniel.

"Chloe Sullivan." Daniel answered.

"Yes, that girl."

"Son, I can't see how a teenage girl could find something we are not able to find but if you really think she could help the situation then call. Use the phone in my office, but don't touch the red one." Hammond said with a smile.

"Thank you general" Clark said walking in the general's office.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie… What am I going to do with you?"

The man went back to his infernal machine and turned it off.

"Please stop using that." Cassie said between sobs.

"You just have to tell me what I want to know, I've shown you that for each good answer you gave me, the pain go away for a while. Now, Cassandra, tell me what is this SGC you told me about?"

"I can't take it anymore, please stop. I can't answer you, I've already said too much."

Without hesitation, the man turned the switch back to its maximum power output. Cassie let out a piercing scream.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"She's in danger, I feel it." Janet told Daniel for the fifth time.

"We don't know that. She's strong, she will be fine."

"Daniel!" Carter said coming back in the briefing room..

"Sorry, Janet, I must go see Sam, I'll be right back."

"I'll be fine Daniel."

Daniel quickly walked to Sam.

"What's going on?"

"We receive a call from NSA, someone manage to erase information on their database. We received the same thing about a bunch of other source of information. Officially, Cassandra Frasier doesn't exist anymore."

"Wasn't it supposed to be full proof?"

"Key systems haven't been affected and the SGC computer core didn't lose any information. Besides, the data is going to be restored. It will only buy time for whoever has done this…"

"Does whoever did that know who he has in his hand."

"Maybe he knows but maybe he wants to know something only she could tell." O'Neill said looking through the windows at Clark.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Hammond!" The general said answering his phone. "A spaceship?" Hammond asked, then he listened to the answer "I know where it is. Thank you, airman. I'll make contact with the proper authorities to find out what's going on."

Leaving his office, Hammond looked at the team still trying to comfort Dr. Frasier.

"Where's Major Carter?"

"She went to fetch some food."

"As soon as she's back, send her to me in the control room. Clark, that Kryptonian's computer in the cave, to your knowledge, does it emit any kind of energy?"

"No, sir, from what my biological father told me, it is fully protected and shielded against all kind of detection. Why?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I find what's going on."

With those words, the General left the briefing room. Jack rose and look at Teal'c who nodded slightly.

"Be right back," he said before leaving the room and following the General.

Five minutes later Carter entered the room and quickly left after Teal'c told her that the General was waiting for her.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Cassie cried.

The bald man turned around to face Cassie and gave her a sad smile.

"Four years from now, I will be contacted by a secret organization called the Trust. Let just say that it will open my eyes to a whole new world of possibilities."

"You're from the future?"

"Yes, and I'll returned with the information you're going to give me. First I will break your mind. Then you will tell me everything you know."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cassie asked the man. "I'll never tell you anything."

"That's where you're wrong. You already started to tell me thing you weren't supposed to tell me. Shall we return to our current business?"

"Please, don't use that device anymore."

"Then tell what SG1 does at the SGC."

"I won't…" Cassie started to say but the pain returned and after two maybe three minute of high voltage going through her body, she let out everything she knew about SG1.

"You see Cassie." the man said turning the intensity to its minimal level "For each good answer you're telling me, the pain will decrease."

Cassie was now silently crying, she was betraying her family, her friends. All she wanted was for the torture to stop.

"Now since when does the SGC operate? When did they start sending people through the Stargate?"

And the pain returned before Cassie could say anything.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Sir It came from an elliptic orbit around Earth." Carter said pointing to some diagram on the computer screen. "From what I've been able to interpolate, it appeared out of nowhere right above the area where it landed."

"What is this area?" General Hammond asked.

"Sir, it is in the Luthor's property."

"We should have guessed, half this country side is own by the Luthor, Luthorcorp or Lexcorp." Jack said.

"Colonel assemble SG1, you're going back to Smallville, and bring the boy with you."

"What about Cassie and Janet" Carter asked

"Why the boy?" O'Neill asked

"For Cassie, I'll make some calls and see if we can help in any way. I'll keep an eye on Dr Frasier. And Colonel, the boy is the only one who knows that area and who won't be in any danger with you."

Jack and Sam looked at each other then quickly walked to the briefing room to find Teal'c and Daniel. The hardest part was getting Daniel away from Janet but with Teal'c strength, they eventually manage to bring him out of the briefing room. But not until General Hammond took steps to assure Daniel that he would take care of the little doctor.

**OooOooOooOooO**

John B Goodman was preoccupied by the revelation the girl had made, Lex Luthor had asked him to go back in time and find anything he could about a boy name Clark Kent. But the girl had a strong will and didn't want to reveal much of what she knew, he didn't want to deal with this time frame's SG1, so he was short on time.

"Now Cassie, since you've already told me all the secrets of the SGC, we'll change subject. Let's talk about your friend Clark Kent…"

He then slowly increased the electricity in the machine. The girl's muscles began to tense but she didn't say anything.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chloe hung up the phone now fully awake.

"_So Clark needs my help… Let's see what my sources can find about that girl and where she can be…_"

She took her cell phone and passed most of the night calling different sources she has in the military. When her cell phone rang she answered thinking it was one of her sources.

"Chloe Sullivan?" A woman asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes" Chloe answered not recognising the voice.

"Listen carefully, there's a man in your area that doesn't belong here and now. He's the one you're looking for but be careful, he's really dangerous."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"The man who has Cassandra Frasier. He's in Luthor's hunting ground." The stranger said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Chloe asked but the line was dead. " _The Luthor's hunting ground? Where the hell is that?_"

Chloe quickly open her computer and tried to figure where in Smallville the Luthor could have a Hunting ground but found nothing. Looking in her mail box she found a new mail coming from an address she didn't know but look familiar for some reason.

"_ahelllion at where did I see this email…_" Chloe thought, she quickly scanned it and since it was clean, she opened it

"Here is the map you are looking for, I almost forgot that Luthor doesn't yet have hunting ground in Smallville. Please be quick, or he will kill her, send those map to StarGate Command, the red point is where she's supposed to be now."

Quickly grabbing clothes, Chloe rushed to her car trying not to make any noise. If this source was correct, Cassie was in grave danger. But there was something strange about both the mail she had received and the phone call. So she would investigate and if the source was correct, she would send Clark the information.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark had slept during the flight back to Metropolis Air Base. He was scared for Cassie's life but the strange reading General Hammond talked about was intriguing him and he was glad to return home.

"Clark, where should we begin?" Daniel asked Clark.

"Guess we have to go talk with Lex first, maybe he'll help us."

"I rather not have him around…" O'Neill said dryly.

"Sir, the signal was pinpointed on the Luthor's property. Guess we'll have to ask him some questions…" Carter said.

"Great!" Jack said with a grim look on is face.

The little group entered in two different, black, unmarked trucks. Jack, Teal'c and a lieutenant Ariman in the first and Daniel, Carter, Clark and lieutenant Mc Masters in the second one. The ride toward Luthor Mansion was really long and soon Clark began to sleep.

"He's a quiet boy" Daniel said looking at Clark "If I didn't know, I would never have thought he was not human."

"I think his more human than most humans." Carter said.

"Wonder what his civilisation looked like"

"I don't think we'll ever know." Carter answered.

They continue to discuss Clark abilities until the truck stopped at the Mansion. Lex was getting out of a Porsche when the group drove into the driveway. He waited for the two trucks to stop, his bodyguard near him. When he saw Carter and O'Neill got out of the truck, he smiled.

"I was wondering where you were…" Lex said to the little group. "Hi Clark!" Lex said when he saw Clark get out of the truck.

"Lex, did you by any chance…"

"Clark, I think we'll handle this inside and I'll do the talking." O'Neill said.

"Sir?" Carter said looking quizzically at Jack.

"Jack!" Daniel said looking.

Lex looked at the big black man raising an eyebrow. This one was good bodyguard material. Maybe he could convince him to leave the military and work for him.

"Come inside in my office" Lex said leading the way inside the Mansion.


	35. Chapter 34

N/A: I know it's a little longer between post but that doesn't mean I don'T want you reader to review my story so come on please Review.

**Chapter 34**

Chloe looked at the little dot on the map and walked toward the cabin the dot represented. She had emerged in a little clearing not far from the cabin and had quickly withdrawn to get time to look around a little. The cabin's windows were closed and covered with black paint. From her point of view Chloe couldn't see any door. She decided to go around the clearing and get closer to the cabin. As she was walking, a dreadful scream came from inside the little house. Chloe quickly grabbed her cell phone and tried to dial Clark's number, it was no use. The signal was down.

"_Great!_" She thought. "_Now, I will have to walk all the way back to find some place to call Clark…_" a second scream disrupted her thoughts. "_I got to do something about that._"

Chloe looked at her cell phone then back into the forest and finally at the cabin.

"I'm going to regret this…" she mumbled to herself before walking toward the cabin.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Mr Luthor, I think you don't understand the situation here. It could be really dangerous."

"No more than working with my father." Lex replied with a small grin on his face.

"Look boy, I don't want you with us. We already have a local helper, we don't need anymore assistance." O'Neill said

"I'll come with you, let Clark go."

"No can do…" O'Neill said stubbornly. "The boy already proved himself trustworthy."

"What the colonel means is that Clark helped us get out of a really delicate situation. So we believe he can handle what is coming."

"Look Clark, don't get me wrong, I know you're able to handle yourself under pressure, but I've been trained in gun manipulation and I've been working for my father, evading his scheme and plot for quite sometime now… So, if Clark is good for you, I assure you that I can also be the man of the situation."

"HAAA! For crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed "What won't you understand is that we", Jack said pointing to every member of SG1 including Clark, "are going to go see what happened and we" Jack said pointing again every member of SG1 including Clark "doesn't include you." He said pointing at Lex.

Lex looked at the colonel with an icy stare that would have made Clark back away but the colonel simply stared back. Lex then smiled.

"As you wish colonel, but since you're on my property, anything you could find here would be mine."

"And you would be held responsible for anything illegal we could also find here" O'Neill said without blinking.

Jack then turned around and walked toward the door.

"We know our way out." He said to Lex and left the room quickly, followed by the rest of the team.

As Clark was leaving the room, he gave Lex an apologetic glance.

"Clark!" Lex said.

"Don't worry Lex, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, but be careful"

Lex looked at Clark leaving the room and suddenly all the rage he had felt came to him like a flood and with one angry movement, he pitched the glass he was firmly holding until now toward the fireplace.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Lana, it's almost 8:00, you should have been here thirty minutes ago." The nurse told her with a reproachful look.

"Hummm, sorry. Where's Dr Frasier?" Lana asked.

"She won't be here today. I'm going to supervise your basic training. So you better get dressed up in a proper suit and come back, I'll wait for you. But you better hurry, we're already late on today's schedule."

"Yes ma'am" Lana replied and quickly walk back to her room.

When she came back to the little infirmary, the nurse was readying some needle and blood sample vial.

"There you are." She said looking at Lana "You surely took your time. Ok, take those and make me a kit, I've already done one so all you have to do is replicate what you see. We should have an incoming team in…", She looked at her watch, "oh gosh, they'll be here any minute now so better hurry, I'll need ten kits ASAP." Then the nurse let Lana alone in the little room.

"That's my training?" She asked no one in particular, she let out a sight and started to work.

"Incoming Wormhole!" a voice said through the base's speaker.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chloe turned the corner of the little house, walking slowly. The girl inside had stopped screaming when she had reached the first side of the house. She finally saw the door to go inside the building. Slowly she turned the handle but it was locked. From inside the building she heard footstep and Chloe quickly withdrew to the side of the house. A tall bald man got out of the house looking exasperated.

"That girl is giving me a headache." The man said to himself. "Lex Luthor, you're going to have to pay me more than what you gave me…" The man continued walking toward Chloe who quickly withdrew to the other corner.

The man walked in the clearing observed by Chloe, and suddenly he disappeared.

"_Ok, that is definitively wall of weird material…_" She thought hoping the man had some kind of teleportation power and that he wasn't in the vicinity anymore.

Chloe walked back to the little house and opened the door. The cabin was one big room and in the middle of it there was a table with strange hardware, wire came out of it and ran straight to a chair where a girl was strapped. Chloe couldn't see who it was since the girl had her back to the door.

"Hello!" she called

All she could hear was a soft mumble coming from the girl, more a groan of pain than a real answer.

"I'm coming to help you, don't be afraid." Chloe said walking to the chair.

The girl was strapped with a steel reinforced rope to the chair. Chloe fought with it for a while trying to loosen the rope but when she saw that she wasn't able to do anything, she started to look every where in the room trying to find something to cut the rope. Suddenly the door opened and the man step inside. At first, he was almost as shocked as Chloe was to see someone else in the house but then his training began to take over and he quickly drew his Zat gun and aimed it at Chloe.

"Don't move or I'll shoot, the first time it won't kill you but I'm told that the pain it causes is excruciating." The man said to Chloe

"You'll shoot me with that toy?" Chloe said smiling at the strange looking thing the man was pointing at her.

With a brief smile the man fire on Chloe. She felt the pain and let out a brief scream. Every part of her body beginning to feel numb.

"A toy!" said the man laughing at the tears coming from Chloe's eyes. "Now, what should I do with you?"

**OooOooOooOooO**

Janet looked at General Hammond with a faint smile. For an hour he had been talking to her about the weather, the SGC, her work, trying to avoid anything that closely would make her think about Cassie.

"General," she began but couldn't bring herself to speak aloud.

"What is it Doctor?" Hammond asked a little worried.

Janet took a deep breath and asked the question she had in mind for almost an hour now.

"Do you think we'll find her… alive?" She asked tears coming down on her cheeks.

"The president assured me that if SG1 doesn't find anything within 24 hours, he will personally sign the paper for the secret services to go look around and find her… Don't worry, we'll find her and she'll be fine. You know Cassie might be legally yours but she's the SGC's kid… She's as much my girl as she is Major Carter's or Colonel O'Neill's and you know how Colonel O'Neill feels about kids don't you?"

"I didn't think about it…" Janet admitted to her superior. Then a dreadful thought occur to her. "Could the colonel be in any kind of trouble if he does something to … you know…"

General Hammond let out a little chuckle.

"I certainly hope he does do something if he finds that person. Because I would really be disappointed, any person that can do something like that merits some punishment. I just hope the major or Doctor Jackson can stop him before he does too much…"

Janet laughed at the outraged expression on the General's face.

"For some reason, I don't think Teal'C will be more gentle." Janet said.

Hammond gently smiled at Janet.

"If we're lucky, he'll bring him or them to us and will be able to send them to some distant planet…"

"I wouldn't let them go free anywhere. I would rather break my oath to protect and heal than let people able to kidnap kid go free." Janet said seriously.

Hammond looked at the little doctor.

"_This was really liberating but I have to return to my job…_" Hammond thought but before he could talk Janet looked at him.

"General, if you don't mind, I think I'll go sleep for a little while."

"Take one of the VIP rooms, if you want to stay here." Hammond said.


	36. Chapter 35

**N/A: **Sorry for the long delay between my post, my muse is gone on vacation and she don't want to come back...**  
**

**Chapter 35**

Chloe was now strapped beside the girl who was revealed to be Cassie. The bruise on her face and the dim light had made Cassie impossible to recognise until the man spoke.

"Cassie, it looks like you have a new friend. You're lucky…. So, girl, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Chloe answered him.

"Because if you don't answer me, I'll make sure nobody ever look at your beautiful little face again." He had said, starting to laugh.

Chloe then felt the electricity going through her body.

"That my dear is electricity and if I turned this a bit more, it will start to hurt you really bad. Ask Cassie there, she knows…" The man said with a sadistic grin on his face. "Now, one last time, tell me your name?"

"Chloe Sullivan" she said thinking that her name wasn't that much of a secret.

"Miss Sullivan, how interesting, a famous writer and if what Lex told me is true, you were quite a good friend of Clark Kent. Maybe not as close as Cassandra, but still close enough to maybe shed some light on your friend extra-curricular activities."

"I don't understand"

"ENOUGH!" the man shouted "I'm done with you, you young lying brat." He added turning the knob so quickly that both Cassie and Chloe could feel the pain.

Hours later, Chloe was totally drained. She had been able to hold on the information she knew about Clark even thought she didn't know a lot. Every single part of her body was numb or aching.

"That's funny, you know Miss Sullivan. It seems that Clark doesn't trust you that much…"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked feebly

"He told Cassie his biggest secret and he knew her for less than a month."

"What secret?"

"About who Clark Kent is. The real boy isn't …" He didn't finish his sentence as there was a big noise coming from outside.

"What the …" the man mumbled turning away and walking toward the door.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Sir the energy reading we received comes from the center of that clearing." Carter said pointing at the empty looking clearing.

"Teal'c, you're with me. Carter, Daniel you cover our six. Clark stay down and keep out of trouble." O'Neill said.

Clark watched the colonel and Teal'c walking out of the forest. He looked a little around and switched to x-ray vision. There was a small log house on the other side of the clearing. He concentrated on it and when he saw what was happening inside, he didn't think twice and super-speeded his way toward the house. But midway to his destination, he hit an energy wall. The shock was so strong that he flew back a good fifty feet landing on his back and breaking some trees. Jack started to swear when he saw the little tubular spaceship appear and move a good 5 feet almost rolling on its side.

"Clark, are you alright?" Daniel asked after the last tree fell and Clark stood in the middle of them.

"What the hell was that? Clark, didn't I tell you to stay back?" O'Neill asked as he came back with Teal'c.

"Sorry, it's just that there are people in trouble in that little house…"

"How can you tell?"

"I'm able to see through things, remember, and I saw two girl strap on a chair and one tall man doing something. There was a lot of wires and…"

"Teal'c, Carter, you follow me we'll go see what going on in there."

Then the door of the cabin opened.

"Everybody down…" O'Neill said but every one, including Clark, had already fallen to the ground when the door opened.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"How many have surrendered to us?" The goa'uld asked.

"40, my lord. Our fleet now has over two hundred ships."

"Excellent, soon we'll be able to face the system lords one by one. Get us to the next system."

"Yes, my lord!"

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Colonel, let me do it. He's alone and I'm fast. He won't see anything…" Clark whispered to Jack.

"I think he could do it. We could cover his advance by firing at the man." Teal'c said in the same tone.

"All right, Clark, on my mark you go there and knock that guy unconscious. Teal'c, Carter I want him to talk… Daniel you figure out what the hell that ship is. It looks vaguely familiar but I can't figure out where we saw those…"

Jack made a quick gesture to Clark and the rest of the team and they all rose at the same time. Clark super-speeded his way toward the cabin.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"It's no use, I've try over and over again." Cassie said to Chloe when she saw the other girl struggling to get free.

"Well, I won't give up without a fight." Chloe said.

Cassie looked at the girl for a moment but the pain she was feeling overwhelmed her. She felt tears coming down her face. She had revealed everything she knew about herself, the stargate and Clark. No one would ever forgive her for that. She began to sob.

"Cassie, don't give up. We'll get out of this…" Chloe said but she was force to stop her struggling when she felt the rope cut through her wrist.

Looking around the room, Chloe tried to find a way out of her chair when suddenly the door seemed to explode. In the middle of the debris she saw for a brief second a well known silhouette. But it disappeared and she felt the rope broke loose. A gush of wind and everything seem to calm down. Looking at Cassie she saw that the rope had been cut too. Outside, she could hear the gizmo being fired. Chloe wince at the sound remembering the pain. Then she heard the man scream and everything was silence again.

"CASSIE…. CHLOE…." They both heard Clark yelled from outside the little house.

"Oh god! Am I happy to hear him… CLARK, inside…" Chloe answered,

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Miss Lang, do you always complain this much?" The nurse asked Lana when she told her about the unfair treatment the chief nurse had put her through.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that…"

"I know what you're saying and I know you think it's not fair. But do you realise the opportunity, the incredible luck you were given to work here. We all have been chosen for our talent. The chief nurse is the best in her field. Dr Frasier is the best, god damn it, even the nurses are the best or the most discreet girls they could find in the world… And you just pop out of nowhere Kansas, with your attitude of little missy princess. If you're not happy about the ways you're treated here don't talk to me, I'm no more thrilled to work with you and babysit you than anyone in the infirmary. But that's the job I was given and I will do it. If you want to complain about something go see Dr Frasier or even the General but I don't think they will listen to your whining long. So if your finished, you still have three beds to change…"

"That's it! I'm going to talk to Dr. Frasier. You're even worse than the other nurse. You're just looking at me while I'm doing all the jobs…"

"Go ahead! I've heard she's with the general. So be my guest."

Lana stormed out of the room, angry at the nurse, all day long they had given her the worse jobs they had been able to find. As she walked toward the elevator she grew angrier with every step, thinking about the way they had treated her. The doctor and the general would listen to her.

TBC…


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

On the other side of the clearing, a woman quickly closed her laptop. Her work was done.

"Lioness to zookeeper, I'm ready for extraction."

"Lioness, go to rendezvous point and wait for us, we'll be there in ten minutes."

She turned one last time towards the clearing.

"_You're lucky to have a friend like him, my Chloe. He's very unique!_"

Pushing a button on a special device, she looked at the space ship explode into a million pieces then quickly left to go to the rendezvous point. She knew that her next assignment would be a little more difficult. Getting back Chloe's computer from no other place than the SGC…

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Miss Lang, do you know how lucky you are to even be on that base? Only the best are chosen to work here. If you think you don't fit with the people you're asked to work with then let me call you an airplane and send you back to Smallville."

"That not what I want, I really want to work here. All I'm saying is that…"

"I've heard you, young girl, and I don't want to hear it anymore. You're not in high school here. Now, I have real business to attend to, so you're dismissed." General Hammond said with a quick look at the door.

"But…" Lana started

"Miss Lang what do you think would happen if I go downstairs and asked the nurse to give you something less 'dirty' to work in. Until now, you might have been treated like an unwanted recruit but things would be even worse."

"I didn't think about that."

"No, I didn't think you had. So please next time you come to see me, take time to think about what you're asking."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"Now, I have an important call to make…Close the door behind you."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Where is Daniel?" Jack shouted when the last of the debris fell on the ground

"I'm fine Jack, it didn't blow up until I got far enough from the ships; it's almost as if someone was waiting for the area to be clear..." Daniel said getting to his feet; his ears still ringing with the sound of the explosion.

Jack quickly looked around but saw no one. Clark came back outside of the little log cabin with Cassie and Chloe

"What happened?" He asked looking around

"The ship blew up." Jack said angrily

"Sir!" Carter said. "The man is dead!"

"For crying out loud, is there anything else that can go wrong?" He then looked and saw Cassie's face.

"Cassie," Jack said. He then turned around and looked at his team. "Carter, Teal'c, you take control here. Call for a cleaning team, maybe someone at area 51 will be able to figure out something with what is left of the ship. Daniel you're with me. Clark you stay with your friend; take her to a hospital."

"How do you propose I take her to the hospital?" Clark asked.

"Crap…" Jack mumbled "Take the second van but you better return it here." He added tossing a key to Clark.

Without a word, Daniel took Cassie's arm and he followed Jack into the woods.

"I'm almost glad that man is dead…" Carter said to Teal'c. "Don't know what the colonel would have done to him…"

"Indeed, O'Neill is very protective towards the young of your planet."

Carter smiled at Teal'c's implicit approval of Jack's behaviour. The Jaffa had come a long way.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Unscheduled off world activation," said a voice on the speaker.

"Close the Iris!" Hammond said when he arrived from his office.

"We're receiving an audio signal."

"Put it on the speaker."

After some static a deep voice resonated through the speakers. It was unquestionably Goa'uld.

"Tau'ri, this is Babi. Open your Iris. I need to speak with you. It is of the utmost importance."

"This is General Hammond. Please state the nature of your emergency."

The technician looked at the general with a strange look on his face.

"General, he's a Goa'uld!"

"I know. But it can also be a Tok'ra."

The speaker came back to life.

"I am your god Babi. I'm sure you remember me…"

The speaker didn't say another word for a few seconds as if waiting for an answer.

"No? That's odd. Don't worry I won't attack you. I'm asking for your help."

The general looked at the shimmering behind the iris. Where was the best team he had when things like this happened…Taking a deep breath, the general gave his order.

"Alert the guard; open the Iris." Then taking back the microphone he continued, "Babi, we will open the Iris, but if there is any sign of a threat I'll order my men to shoot."

"Understood, I'll be followed by my first prime and two personal guards."

In a slow swoosh, the Iris opened, letting pass a strange almost ape-like man.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Why are you still with them?" Chloe asked Clark, trying to make him say his secret.

"Well they needed my help and I've agreed. Besides I was visiting Lana on the base." Clark answered without even blinking.

"So you're back to Smallville for good!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Well, not exactly, you see, when we heard about Cassie's kidnapping we kind of left everything in stand by. So I have to return there…"

"Besides you will want to see your little Cassie…" Chloe said with a fake smile on her face.

"She's not mine." Clark protested. "Here we are," Clark said with relief when he saw the hospital.

A few hours later Clark and Chloe left the hospital, Chloe going home and Clark returning to see Major Carter and Teal'c.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Major Carter, this man has been-"

"I know, we must have hit him harder than we thought," Carter said.

"I don't think so, Major. There is a puncture wound on his neck and I've found this on the ground beside him."

Sam looked at the little dart Teal'c was manipulating.

"Poison!"

"Indeed."

"But we were alone around here!"

"The woods are thick; someone could have hidden within them." Teal'c said, looking around.

"But why kill him and blow up the ship?"

"Perhaps someone didn't want us to learn about this man and where he came from."

"Whoever it was might still be here." Carter said, looking around, but she didn't see anyone.

In three hours, the cleaning team had come and managed to make almost every trace of the ship disappear. Looking at them Carter saw Clark emerge from the woods.

"Clark, good! You're back. We'll be leaving soon." she said to him

Five hours after the explosion, they were all back in a plane.

**OooOooOooOooO**

The first prime entered the throne room with a broad smile on his face.

"My lord, Babi's forces have surrendered to us."

"Bring him before me!"

"We haven't found him yet, my lord."

"Bring his first prime before me then."

"We haven't found him either, my lord."

Anhur's fist crushed one arm of his chair. His eyes started to glow.

"Bring them back to me; even if you have to destroy every city on every planet of his dominion, I want him to kneel before me. Now go and don't return until you find Babi or his first prime."

"Yes, my lord." The first prime of Anhur said, his smile gone from his face. Failure would mean death to him.

**OooOooOooOooO**

They hadn't been back to the base for long when all of SG-1 were called into a briefing. Hammond told them what happened then let Daniel take control of the briefing.

"Babi was an Egyptian demonic god. Depicted as a baboon with an … you know" Daniel said blushing.

"No Daniel, I don't know…" Jack said to him

Daniel pushed a picture of the god to Jack.

"Ho! That…" Jack simply said, smiling and passing back the picture.

Carter looked at him wishing to see the picture as well.

"Later," Jack mouthed to her in silence when Daniel started to speak again

"Babi was a dangerous god, but was also associated with sexual prowess in the afterlife... As a demonic god he was said to live on human entrails."

"He wasn't too secretive about what he was," Jack said

"He probably had been spotted while transferring hosts; someone saw it happen and he took advantage of that," Carter added

"Anyway, he is mentioned in the Books of the Dead where he attends the ceremony of the Weighing of the Heart in the Hall of the Two Truths. He waits with Ammut to devour the souls of those found unworthy." Daniel finished.

"Can we trust him?" Hammond asked.

"No… he is a Goa'uld… sir. You know, little snake…" O'Neill answered sarcastically.

"Well, it's not that simple, Jack. He knew he wouldn't be welcome here but he tried it anyway…"

"Daniel, you've said it; he is a 'demonic' figure of the ancient Egypt-"

"I tend to agree with the Colonel on this one," Hammond said.

"Yes, but all I'm asking is an answer to who he was a demonic figure to…This Goa'uld hadn't hidden the way he lived to the Egyptians."

"You mean, he was like the Tok'ra?" Carter asked, confused.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe he deliberately showed people what he was. That maybe he is somewhere between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld." Daniel answered.

TBC


	38. Chapter 37

**N/A:** I want to thank Alisa for Betaing my chapter. It is really appreciate.**  
**

**Chapter 37**

"I'm glad you're here, Colonel..." Hammond said to the woman in front of him.

An airman knocked at the door and gave some papers to the General. He then returned his attention to the Colonel.

"Sorry, things are a little busy."

"From what I hear, things never settle down around here."

"You're right. So why are you here? I've read your mission orders but I want you to tell me."

"Sir? I'm not sure I understand."

"Those orders are fakes." Hammond simply said quickly looking at the paper. "There's no way the president would have signed those papers without calling me. So Colonel, tell me, who has sent you here?"

The woman was startled by the General's assertion. The best people of the organization had worked on them. They hadn't counted on the fact that this General was on such good terms with the president.

"Sir, I've been sent from the Pentagon to take the position of Chief Scientist of Technology. If you have a problem with my orders, I would suggest you call my own superior."

"Don't get me wrong Colonel; I would be glad to have you, your resume is astounding but I already have someone in that position that I think deserves it even more than you…"

"Sir, she's only a Major."

"I don't care about her rank; she more dedicated to this job than anyone on this base and that includes you. It is as simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a briefing to attend to. Go back to the Pentagon and tell your superior that I'm the one in charge here and that I am the one who chooses who will be in charge and who's going to work here."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir. I'll be on my way then."

"Someone will escort you outside. We wouldn't want you to get lost in this base…"

"Yes, sir," the woman said.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Clark, you're back!" Lana exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hi Lana. Yes, I haven't gone off world yet. I guess with everything that has happened to Cassie…"

"Cassie?" Lana asked innocently.

"You know, Dr. Frasier's girl, she was with me at the Talon."

"Oh yes, I remember…" Lana said in a monotone voice.

In fact it had been really difficult for Lana not to remember her; for the last two hours she had been with the girl in the infirmary. She hadn't stopped talking about Clark; "Clark this" and "Clark that".

"You don't seem to like her."

"No, she seemed to be a nice girl."

"I'm glad you said that, I was wondering if you would like to keep her company while I'm gone. She has been through some traumatic events and…"

"Clark, she's not the only one…" Lana said with a little more anger in her voice that she would have liked to. "I've almost been rape… But did you even care? No… You were all over that girl. You almost haven't spoken a word to me since the beginning of all this. And when I told you that I had finally found something worth doing, all you had to say was that you were going to go to another planet, like you don't even care about what's going on in my life." Lana finished, almost in tears.

"Lana, I do care about you, you're one of my best friends. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry that you felt so left out."

Lana looked at Clark and let out a sigh.

"You know what Clark, don't bother. It's been one long painful day. I'll go back to my room and go to bed. I hope we'll see each other before you leave."

"Sure Lana, good night," Clark said, not finding anything else to say. He then walked away, heading to the infirmary.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"General, you want me to baby-sit that girl while you're doing a check up on Clark?" Daniel said almost spitting out his coffee.

"Daniel, relax, she's only sixteen," Jack said with a grin.

"Wouldn't Sam be better than me for that assignment?"

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill will be waiting for Clark in the briefing room. It's time we prepared that mission."

"What about Teal'c?" Daniel tentatively asked.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I do not think I could entertain the teenagers of your world, and I will be attending the briefing myself."

"What about me, I should be in the briefing room too. I'll go on this mission."

"Daniel, for crying out loud, she's just a teen, not some human eating alien from outer space." Jack said.

"Jack, you told me yourself that she was a …" Daniel didn't finish his sentence as Clark entered the room.

"You asked to see me?"

The General smiled.

"Clark, come in…"

Clark came and sat on a chair near Sam.

"Daniel, you know what you have to do; besides we told her aunt that we would take care of her education…" Jack said still smiling.

"What's that all about?" Clark asked in a whisper to Carter.

"We need to go to the infirmary for the normal check up and Daniel got to keep Lana out you know…"

"Oh… and why Daniel?"

"He lost." Sam said with a small grin "But don't tell him…"

**OooOooOooOooO**

The airman escorted the Colonel to the elevator then pushed a button.

"It shouldn't be long ma'am."

"Don't worry; I'm not in a hurry."

The elevator door opened and they both entered it. Soon the elevator was moving towards the exit. The woman quickly turned to face the airman and knocked the man unconscious. Taking a needle in her pocket, she put the contents in the airman's body.

"That should keep you out for a few hours…" She said to the unconscious man.

She then opened the roof trap of the elevator and managed to push the airman on the roof. She closed the door and pushed another button. The elevator stopped and she quickly got out of it.

"I'm in, but in a sneaky way," She said to a hidden microphone.

"Be car… We're having… the transmission." came the garbled answer.

"Damn it, ok. I need a map. Do you copy?" She said pulling a pair of shade glasses.

"A map is on the way…unsure. Over."

Soon after a map of the facilities was superimposed on her special glasses and she started her mission in the base.

**OooOooOooOooO**

The first prime of Anhur was looking at his master.

"So you didn't find them anywhere?"

"No, my lord!"

"And what did I tell you to do?"

"Find them and not come back before I find them."

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

"My lord…" the first prime began but he couldn't finish as a hand grabbed his neck making him unable to breathe.

Anhur looked at the man then a smile crept into his face.

"If you can't obey orders, then I have no use for you."

A quick twist of his hand and the first prime's neck broke. Tossing the corpse away Anhur called for a guard to dispose of the body, then appointed a new first prime.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Miss Lang."

Lana turned her head and saw Daniel walking quickly towards her.

"Dr. Jackson, I've told you that you can call me Lana," Lana said with a smile on her face.

"Lana, may I have a few words with you?"

"I'm already late to the infirmary."

"Don't worry, I've called Janet… I mean, Dr. Frasier."

"In that case…"

"Did you have time to take a meal? We could go to the cantina."

"Good idea, let's go. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Daniel smiled and pushed back his glasses on his nose.

"Well, you see, your friend Clark told us about some things that happened around Smallville, and I would like to see your point of view on the subject."

"You mean the Meteor Freaks?"

"Yep… After that, you will have your first lesson on archaeology."

"My what?" Lana exclaimed.

"You know, I'll be the teacher and you the student. It's my specialty. Did you really think you could stay here without going to school?"

"Well no, but I thought…what about Clark?"

"He won't be there. Major Carter will teach him… hummm, something about computers…" Daniel lied uncomfortably.

"Let's go then…" Lana said with a smile.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"You're quick, Lana. Now let's see the reality behind Egyptian mythology-a part you won't learn in any university around the world I might add." Daniel said with a smile.

"Those Gould things." Lana said tentatively.

"Goa'uld. The first we encountered was name Ra; he had dominion over a planet called Abydos. We later learned he was a High Lord. Anyway, this planet was kept in ignorance. Writing was forbidden. We believed at the time he was the last of his species."

"But why did you think he was the last one?"

"In fact it was a misinterpretation from me, a subtlety of language between two words which are written the same way but pronounced a little differently. You see Egyptian is a dead language on Earth while it evolved on Abydos over the centuries..."

Daniel had spoken for almost an hour before he realized that Lana was starting to fall asleep on her bench.

"Well, I think that will be all for today. Thursday it will be a deep space telemetry class. Since it is our cover story around here, it is best you know a little about what it is…"

"Thank you, Dr Jackson," Lana said, glad to escape the history lesson.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Damn it!" The woman still dressed as a Colonel swore for herself. Looking at the plan on her glasses she sighed. "_This plan is so old; I'll never find my way to the lab like that_."

She closed the door of the locker and slowly walked away.

"Ma'am," A girl called to her back.

Closing her eyes she straightened her face and slowly turned.

"Yes?" she said looking at the girl, she then recognized her as one of Chloe's friends.

"Sorry, you seemed a little lost. I was wondering if I could help you." Lana said.

"Actually, perhaps you can. You see, I'm new here and the general ordered me to go Major Carter's lab."

Lana smiled at the woman.

"I'm kind of new here too. But from what I heard the labs are two stories down. Probably just under us. I could show you the way."

"I wouldn't want to disturb you in your duty."

"I was going to the infirmary anyway."

"Someone you know is sick?"

"No, I'm working there. Shall we go?"

"I'm right behind you." The woman said.

Lana nodded and started to walk towards the elevator.

"_Thing are going to be easy from here…"_ The woman thought, smiling.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Dr. Frasier, I don't know why you insist on trying to get blood from me. Everything is fine with me…" Clark told Janet for the third time. "And it's no use to try to get me by surprise," he finished turning around to face the doctor who was looking at her third ruined needle.

"I had to try…"

Clark smiled to the doctor and got to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going young man? I'm might not be able to get blood from you but that doesn't mean I won't register your vital…"

Clark sat back on the bed and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"And I thought Colonel O'Neill was a rough patient." Janet mused.

"I heard that Doctor!" Jack said from another place in the infirmary.

Janet smiled at Clark and started to take all kinds of data about him.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Lana!" Clark said, a little surprised to see her enter in the infirmary.

"Clark? Are you ok?"

"Yes, routine exam for those who go through the Stargate. Everything is fine."

A nurse came from behind Clark and looked at Lana.

"You're late; Dr Jackson set you free half an hour ago…"

"I had to change and there was this new recruit who was lost and trying to find…" She didn't finish as all around them the base alarms went off.

**OooOooOooOooO**

The General looked at the red light flashing and listened to the klaxon for about two seconds before realizing it was the alarm. Getting up to his feet, he quickly walked towards his desk and picked up his phone.

"Hammond here, what's going on?" He asked then he listened to the answer. "Lockdown the base, I don't want anybody in or out of this facility until we find this intruder."

General Hammond then returned to the briefing room where Major Carter was still waiting for the Colonel and Clark to get back.

"Major, go to the infirmary and get Colonel O'Neill, we have an intruder in the base."

"Sir?" Carter asked.

"I'll explain…" He didn't finish his sentence as the Colonel arrived in the briefing room.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We have an intruder in the base; she posed as a Colonel from the Air Force. I sent her home earlier but she disappeared between here and the exit. Sergeant Siler just found her escort on the roof of the elevator."

"What was Siler doing on the roof of the elevator?" Jack asked.

The general and Carter gave a quick glance at the Colonel but didn't answer.

"Sir, what was she looking for?"

"She had false orders to take a position as the leader the scientific team. When I told her that I already had one and that she was more qualified than anybody else to do the job, she wasn't really pleased. And when I told her that the president wouldn't agree to send a replacement without calling me first, I sensed her tense."

"Maybe she was looking for something in the lab department…" Jack said innocently.

Carter and the General looked at each other then at Jack.

"What? It's a thought…"

"Go…" The General quickly said.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"What is that?" The ape looking man asked.

"Don't worry sir." The airman said.

"I'm not worried; I just want this absurd noise to stop and now!" Babi demanded.

"Sorry we can't stop the alarm until the situation is under control."

Babi looked at the man and let out an exasperated sigh. Those humans, he would never understand them.

**OooOooOooOooO**

The alarm went off in the ship as the last fighters exploded in space. Another Goa'uld had fallen to the hands of Anhur.

"My lord, we just received a message from the sentinel." A Jaffa said tentatively.

Anhur looked at the man and made a quick gesture of his hand. The communications device turned on.

"My lord, we received a message from the High Lord, we are requested to join a special meeting that will take place..."

A grim smile appeared on Anhur's face; so they finally acknowledged his existence.

"Send them my reply. No wait! Answer them that I won't be able to attend this meeting. I have more important business to do."

"But… My lord…"

"You dare oppose your one true god?"

"No, I'll go answer them immediately."

Anhur looked at the man leaving. The high council would choke on the fact he didn't even answer himself. Alone in his ship's control center, Anhur started to laugh, but a sudden burst of pain cut his laughter short. A strange feeling of detachment overwhelmed him but it didn't last long; Anhur calmed his host with a mental strike.

Pensive, Anhur returned to his throne and started to meditate on his trouble keeping control over his host.


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: Too long a wait for this to come out... At least it is out...

**Chapter 39**

Running through the base with the computer hard drive in her pocket, the woman made a quick turn when she heard foot step in front of her. She barely had time to close the door before two officers came running toward the lab's area.

"_Damn it, that was too close_" she thought while returning to the hallway.

"I need an escape route… over" She said in her hidden microphone but no one answer.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Sir, someone is trying to contact the outside via a very low frequency."

"Can you pinpoint the location of the transmitter?" Hammond asked the airmen.

"Found it, Lab's area."

"Close that section, No one in our out."

"Yes sir but…"

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are there."

Without hesitation the airmen shut the entire lab section.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Carter !"

"She took the hard drive of the girl's computer. I don't understand… What a college girl hard disk have that my own laptop hard drive don't …"

"Carter, you seem a little jealous…" O'Neill said with a grin.

Outside Carter's office doors began to close.

"Sir, I think the level is being lock down."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"_Damn it, they're locking the labs down…_" The woman thought.

She took a strange looking gun on a table and walked out of the room to find a riffle point right at her.

"Don't moves or I'll shoot" the man holding the riffle said.

Without thinking she let her self go down and pointing her weapon toward the man then she pushed the small trigger… The man fell to the ground but before she could get up again she heard a strange electrical sound and pain start to go through her body.

"Sir!" Carter said looking at her C.O. on the ground.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Clark, are you alright" Lana asked when she saw the strange look on Clark's face.

Clark returned to reality when he heard the sound of Lana's voice.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Have you seen Dr. Frasier?"

"You're sure that you are ok?"

Clark didn't bother to answer, starting to walk toward one of the lab where he had seen the little doctor with his X-ray vision. Knocking at the door, he opens it at before Janet answers

"Doctor, you need to come with me, the colonel as been shot by a strange looking weapon…"

Janet immediately took a medical kit and followed Clark, she then notice Lana following them at distance.

"Lana is following us." She said softly to Clark

"That won't cause a problem… She tends to do that when we don't satisfy her curiosity but she won't follow us in the elevator…"

As both entered the elevator, the voice of Samantha Carter could be heard.

"Medical Emergency, Level 21B…"

**OooOooOooOooO**

The entire section was lock down when they reach the lab area. Without thinking Clark used is super-strength to open the blast door.

"We could probably have made it open from the control center" Janet said hiding her surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that. They're on our left 3 corridors from here."

When they turned the last corner, they saw Carter pointing a gun at a women head, holding the hand of O'Neill.

"Sam, what happened?"

"His hearth is not beating normally." Clark said doing a quick X-Ray of the Colonel.

"She shot him with that…" She said looking at a gun a few feet away.

This little moment of inattention was enough for the women to grab Carter's P90. But before the P90 was fully on the hand of the women, Clark ran in front of Carter.

"Drop the gun" Clark said to the women.

"You don't understand Clark, I have to do this… It is for Chloe's sake. Let me go, I don't want to hurt you or you r friends but if you don't step back, I'll shoot."

"How did you know my name? What about Chloe? What are you talking about?" Clark asked unimpressed by the woman.

"_Damn it Clark! Get out of the way, I know your little secret…_" the woman thought. "Clark, you're letting me no choice…" She said to the boy when he took a step toward her throwing at him some kind of green powder she had fetched in her side pocket.

Almost instantly Clark began to felt numb. He began to have difficulty to breath and fumble to the ground. Everything surrounding him began to be a blur.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Is he going to be fine?" Sam asked to the doctor.

"You remember what happen the last time we tried to take a blood sample." She asked in return. "This time, I've been able to do it without any problem."

"That mean…" Carter began.

"Yes."

"What happen last time?" Lana's voice echoes on Clark's mind.

Clark chooses that moment to open is eyes and let know that he was awake.

"What happen?" He asked.

In the infirmary Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, Lana and Janet was standing near Clark's bed.

"Clark! Are you alright?" Lana asked.

Janet turned to the bed and became the professional doctor.

"Lana would you mind if I took a look to my patient," She asked.

"Sorry."

"Come outside Lana, let the doctor do her job." Daniel said with a smile.

When everyone was out of the room, Janet took a deep breath.

"You scared us, young man. What happen? What did this to you?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is a weakness progressing in my body." Lied Clark

Janet looked at him a moment

"You're lying, I don't know why but I'm not raising a teenager without knowing when she lied to me. And Clark you're a worst liar than she is. So until you trust me, there's nothing I will be able to do for you."

Clark though for while about the situation.

"I'm allergic to meteor rock." Clark said

"Allergic to meteor rock?"

"When I arrive in Smallville, debris from my planet fell at the same time. I am deadly allergic to those rocks. I think the women knew what she was doing, she throw me something mix with meteor rock. The powder was strong enough to put me down, but not to kill me."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little weak, I'll need to go outside."

"Fresh air is always a good medicine." Janet said with a smile.

"In fact, it is the sun I'm looking forward to see."

"The sun?"

"Yes, my powers are link to the sun. It help me regenerate, my skin is like a solar panel that absorb energy directly from the sun."

"Incredible…You're an amazing being Clark Kent. Now tell me, do you have any sample of that rock? With some study, we might be able to find a cure … or something."

Clark smiled to the petite doctor

"As a matter of fact, I gave a piece of the Kryptonite to Teal'C."

"We'll talk later about that. Now you have some friend who would like to speak with you."

"How's the colonel?" Clark asked before the doctor could leave.

"He will be fine."

After a little while, Lana left with the doctor letting Clark alone with the rest of SG1.

"I'm sorry if I didn't come faster, I mean, the colonel could have been killed by that weapon."

"Clark, you came and you brought Dr. Frasier, who in return saved the colonel life. But not before the women threw you something and manage to disappear in the base."

"She escaped?" Clark asked anxiously.

"Well yes, we found an open hatched and she seemed to have exit the base.

"For crying out loud, there is a person trying to sleep here!" Yelled Jack from the other side of the room.

"Sir, you're awake." Carter said with a broad smile in her face. "For a moment we thought you wouldn't survive the shot."

"What was that thing that shot me?"

"Sg-4 recovered it on P3R-999 and I was studying it."

"Well luckily, it didn't seem to be a fatal device." Janet said has she returned to check on the colonel.

"On the contrary Doctor Frasier, the device is very fatal" Teal'c stoically said.

"Teal'c's right, SG-4 saw it disintegrate someone…" Carter said without looking at the doctor or the colonel. "But I depleted the energy source in this one… or I thought I had…"

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Isn't it great when you can go out and smell the air, the forest?" O'Neill said to Clark when he rejoined him on the surface.

"Yes, my father and I used to go fishing when I was younger."

"Ah fishing!"

"I've never really like fishing, but it was a special moment when I could be with my father all day alone."

O'Neill looked at Clark with a strange smile on his face but didn't say anything.

"Colonel, do you think I'll be able to fit in one day?" Clark asked out of nowhere.

"Kid, you're too young to have that kind of thought. But if Teal'c has been able to fit in, I think you'll do nicely. Stargate command is a good place for you to be. I might give a word or two if you would like to stay with us."

Clark smiled but it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Thank you"


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"I got the computer. I need an escape route from here as soon as possible." The woman said on her microphone.

"We'll be at the rendezvous point in 15 minutes. Over"

A map showed on her glasses and she followed the instruction given to her. This mission had been an improvisation from one end to the other. She would have to speak about that to someone at the base.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark was looking at the sky thinking about Chloe, how she would have been trilled to be here with him. Then after a final look at the sun he decide it was time to return inside the base.

"We should go back, there was thing I wish to discuss with your team." Clark said to O'Neill

"We were kind of busy in the last few days." Jack said with a smile and walked back to the base with the boy.

After checking in with the security guard, they both walk their way to Carter office.

"Carter, we're going back on the briefing thing Clark and Teal'c asked." Jack said.

"I'll be there shortly." She answered.

"Wouldn't it have been faster to ask them over the comm. systems?" Clark asked.

"Yes. And that's what we're going to do for the other member of the team." Jack said with a small smile.

Not sure he understand the man logic, Clark kept quiet until they reach a briefing room.

"Clark, I'll go call the other member and the General, You stay here." Jack said

Clark nodded and look at the colonel go, soon, maybe 2 minutes later, Sam entered the room.

"Clark, where's every body?"

"Not there yet. I was wondering, have you heard anything from Cassie?"

"She'll be fine, some bruise here and there but she's strong girl. She should be here very soon."

"She's coming here?" Clark said with his thousand watt smiles.

Sam felt the happiness of the boy through her body and couldn't keep herself from smiling back to Clark who blushed.

"Yes, there's no way we could have kept Janet from looking over her own daughter."

"Almost forgot that." Clark said still smiling.

Ten minute later Clark was still smiling to himself while Carter was trying to keep herself occupied, fighting the emotion coming from the boy.

"Here we are." Jack said entering the room with Teal' and Daniel.

"Sir, is the general coming?" Carter asked

"I'm here major." Hammond said as he entered the room. "at your ease." He added seeing the major and the colonel standing.

The general turned toward Clark.

"Son, you wished to speak with us about the upcoming mission."

"Well mostly, I wish to talk to you about what you can expect from those of the race I come from." Clark started.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

"First of all…" Clark said

"You're fast" Jack said with a smile.

"Sir, we know his fast." Carter said

"And strong" Teal'c added.

"Gentlemen, could you let the boy finish." The general said with a smile.

"Yes, sir" Jack and Sam said in unison.

Clark was tense and having SG1 talked like it was nothing seemed to help him ease up.

"There's thething. I'm fast, but not as fast as I could be, if I had reached my full potential."

"How fast are we talking about?" Daniel asked.

"For the moment, I can run from Smallville to Metropolis in less than 2 minutes. At the beginning it took me almost 15 minutes, I recently got under the 2 minutes bars." Clark said slowly.

"Approximately 100 miles under two minutes, you're saying that you actually run at over 3000mph." Carter said quickly counting.

"For now, but like I said it take me less and less time, so at the rate it goes, I actually think that in 3 years it would take me approximately 10 seconds to run the distance."

Jack whistled at the mention while Daniel was silent.

"Are you saying that you should be able to run at approximately 36000mph, what about the friction the air would cause to what you wear? Every peace of fabric should crumble." Carter said.

"That's not the point Carter, we are up against someone who will be able to run at that speed." Jack said to her.

"Precisely" Teal'c said with a nod toward Clark.

"Their's another thing, running might be one thing but recently, I've been waking up floating above my bed…"

"Floating?" Jack asked making a gesture with his hand

"Yes, I think that a Kryptonian is able to fly." Clark finished.

Daniel looked at Carter who was about to argument with some fact about man flying. But she stopped looking at Jack.

"You mean flying like a bird?" Daniel asked quickly.

"You mean flying like a plane" Jack said almost at the same time.

"I think yes. As of now, I'm able to jump very high, even if I never test how high… I'm kind of afraid of height." Clark mumbled.

"Sorry, I missed the last part?" Jack said with a smile.

"I was saying that I have some difficulty with the height.

The four members of the team looked at each other with a small smile but didn't say anything.

"Your fast, he's faster, you can jump very high, he can probably fly, is there anything else?" Jack asked

"I'm much stronger than a normal human, I would say at least ten times." Clark said.

Jack let a low whistle come out.

"Is your strength also developing?" Daniel asked

"I'm afraid yes." Clark answered.

"How strong do you expect a full grown Kryptonian to be?" Hammond asked the boy.

"I'm not sure, I mean my strength was my first ability, when I was 7, I was helping my father by lifting the farm tractor so he could get under. I've recently catch a speeding car going over 60mph before he crashed." Clark said.

Clark was looking at Jack O'Neill, the man was thinking hard and Clark knew he was trying to find a way to keep him from going on mission. He was glad not to have said anything about kryptonite.

"Is there anything else we might want to know?" Jack asked

"I'm able to shoot fire from my eyes. It started recently, and I still have to train to get this ability under control. It's not directly fire but energy that burst from my eyes it can be a gentle like a warm wind or I could turn something into ashes."

The team looked at each other not believing what they just heard, even Teal'c raised one of his eyebrow.

"You shoot fire from your eyes!" Jack simply said

"Yes, and I can also see through thing." Clark quickly added

"That explains a lot." Carter said with a smile thinking about the plane

"Indeed" Teal's said.

"On the good side, I can't see through lead, and don't think even a full grown Kryptonian could." Clark said trying to minimise is ability.

"What kind of vision are you talking about?" Daniel asked

"It goes from infrared to ultraviolet, X-Ray included. I can see a human body by layer, see what is on the other side of a wall, like we see each other, I can magnify thing I look at. That is what I can do for now." Clark said.

"That's already a lot…" Carter said with a smile.

"I almost forgot, I'm invulnerable to bullet. My skin resists any kind of physical damage, and even if I get lightly injured, I heal so fast that you can see me heal. And no scar left." Clark finished with a shy smile.

"Energy weapon?" Carter asked

"Never really tried, but electricity don't hurt me. Iif you have one, we could test it some how." Clark said.

"Son, you're talking about being shot with a weapon." Hammond said.

"I know, but we have to know, if you said that I could get fire by some laser, then I must know if they can hurt me."

"Indeed, I think ClarkKent should try with a less fatal device than a staff weapon." Teal'c said

"The Zat" Daniel said.

"Indeed, shot once, it will not kill." Teal'c said to Clark.

"If it hurts me, then you will have a mean to defeat this goa'uld, if not, you still have me." Clark said.

"Are you sure you want that, son?" Hammond asked

"Yes general. I think you should test my abilities as much as you can." Clark answered

Jack looked at his team not believing what he was earring.

"For crying out loud, you're all really thinking about shooting the kid to see if is invulnerable to zat or staff weapon, and if not you all expected him to recover from his wound miraculously. Wake up camper…"

"Colonel" Hammond sharply said.

"Sorry sir, permission to be dismissed." O'Neill asked.

"Granted, we'll talk about this tomorrow, in the mean time I want you, Clark to take some rest, but you must stay in the base. Colonnel in my office. Major, you'll start to work with Clark in the morning. Dismissed"

Everybody left the room except O'Neill who walked slowly toward the General's office.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chloe had received a letter with a big package the same morning and was now reading it.

"_Dear Chloe, we don't know each other but I've been following you for a very long time. I've recently heard of your computer getting stolen and even if I know that you already got a 'spare' computer, I thought you would like to have a new and improved one. Your friend._"

She quickly opened the box and she saw the brand new laptop.

"Wow" she thought but at the same time she wondered who could send her a 2000 gift. She took her cell phone and look to her list of contact. Finally, she decided to call her uncle to talk with him about the computer and to know if he had any news from Clark and Lana. Taking a deep breath, she let the number composed.

"Uncle Sam"

"Chloe, I'm pretty busy right now, tell me what you want." Sam said to her

"Look, two thing, first did you have any news from Clark and Lana and second I just receive a 'gift from an unknown person, a computer to be precise, I would like to know if it was you?"

"I suppose you won't let my men take a look at it…"

"As a matter of fact, I would really like that. I have a bad memories about free computer and would very like to be sure that it is not rigged or anything."

"Very well, I'll send you someone to look into it. Don't ask him any question… Good bye Chloe"

"Wait, what about Clark?" She said but the line was already dead.


	42. Chapter 41

**N/A:** Thanks to the few who send me review, it's greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 41**

"I wish to speak with the commander of this base, immediately. And I need suitable sustenance." Babi said.

"You had a breakfast minutes ago." The guard said unimpressed.

"Your breakfast was not suitable for me. I need real food."

"What do you need to eat." The guard asked.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Babi said to the guard with a grin.

"I don't think so, I've read Dr Jackson report on you and I won't take any chance."

Babi rose on his feet and quickly went to the door, knocking hard with both his hand.

"I need sustenance, or I'll die. And I require that you bring me to your commander."

"You'll see it when he desires it. As for your sustenance, if you could just tell us what you need we might be able to oblige you. But I have to tell you that 'human eating' is illegal. Beside, God can't die don't they" The guard said smilling.

Babi laughed and went back to his bed.

"I've been eating human flesh even before your civilization invented those rule. Your own people were imitating me to worship me."

The just closed the trap on the door and looked away. This was getting very frustrating.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Clark was in the gym with Sam since 7h00 in the morning, making all kind of exercise. For the tenth time, he tried to explain to Samatha Carter.

"You're not pushing over my limit. I can't run as fast as I can inside this gym. Look your equipment is all very good but can your walker support a run over 60 mph?"

"How do you propose we test your ability?"

"Outside, under the sun, don't you have some test field where you try prototype aircraft?"

"Yes, but we would be monitored at every turn."

"What about the old airfield?" Jack asked entering the gym.

"Sir, it's not secure"

"Then we'll make it. The general has agreed. Clark we're going out." Jack said turning his back to the two.

"What's the matter with the colonel, he doesn't seem to like me?" Clark asked.

"That's not the point. I think he's still mad that he can't find a way to leave you here on earth."

"But, I thought that with all my skill he would be glad to have me with you." Clark said.

"In a way, he's glad that you're in with us. But you're only 16 and he doesn't want to put you in any kind of danger. Come we have to go."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"My Lord, our fleet is positioned around the planet."

"Very well, send our troops down there. If you meet any resistance, destroy everything."

"Yes my lord."

As soon as the first prime exits the control room, Anhur took his head in pain. The host he had chosen was getting stronger by the minute. Suddenly, he lost the control of the host and for an interminable minute the host awoken and stood in the room looking around searching for something.

"_You won't find anything in here_." Anhur said in the head of the Neokryptonian.

Then with all his will, Anhur gave a painful squeeze to the host neural system and retook control over the body.

"That's better." Anhur said to himself.

After a brief moment he called some jaffa.

"I'll be in my sarcophagus chamber, wake me if there is anything worth my interest."

"Yes my lord" the jaffa answered.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"He's fast." Jack said looking where Clark was supposed to run.

"We are at 3204mph, sir" Carter replied.

"Mach 4 on his feet, can he still ear us when we speak?" Jack asked

After a quick movement in the blur, Clark was in front of them not looking exhausted.

"Yes Colonel, I'm actually able to ear you, but everything is kind of distorted."

"Well, in that case continue. Run forest run." Jack said smiling.

Clark smiled and disappears in a blur. It took a few turn for Clark to regain the speed he was at.

"FASTER CLARK, FASTER" O'Neill yelled.

"Sir ?"

"He wanted us to push him to his limit. I want to see him tired." Jack said with a smile.

"Major Carter, you should take a look at your counter" Teal'c said with awe in his voice.

Sam looked twice before turning to face Jack.

"Look sir."

"It's broken?"

"No sir, this device accepts data up to 9999mph."

"But Carter, he would be running over mach 11!" O'Neill said in a whisper.

Clark stopped, a little tired.

"So?"

"40 second to go to Metropois from Smallville." Carter answered.

Clark grinned and turned back to the field.

"Can we do another kind of test, my leg are beginning to be a little stiff."

"That's good. Now let see how strong you are." O'Neill said.

O'Neill had taken charge of the testing. He didn't want the boy to be shot but the general made it clear that any insubordination wouldn't be tolerated even from him. He had decided to oversee every part of the testing.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Sir, the Tok'ra are calling us, they wish to visit us."

"Let them in, open the iris"

"Iris open"

On the other side of the hall the wave inside the stargate flicker then a human emerge from it.

"Jacob, you have news from the Tok'ra" Hammond said to the man when he entered the room.

"The news I bring aren't good, I'm afraid."

"Come to my office." The General said leading the way.

Once the two men were sitting comfortably in the office, they talked about the current situation.

"We received news from our spy that more goa'uld has let this Anhur take over their dominion." Jacob said.

"And what about the Tok'ra ?" Hammond asked.

Jacob let Selmak took over his body.

"I'm afraid that the Tok'ra won't help you. They all think that a super-goa'uld is pure fantasy. We've tried to convince them to no use. I'm sorry general but it seems you're going to be alone in the venture." Selmak said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but thank you for bringing in the news. You're welcome to stay on the base for as long as you wish." Hammond said.

"We will stay a little. Jacob wishes to speak with his daughter." Selmak said with a smile.

"As soon as Sam is back, I'll tell her that you're here. Meanwhile, I'll ask for someone to show you a room."

"Thank you"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Sir, we've test everything, you have think. We can't delay it much longer." Carter said

"Jack, she's right. He's ready and we are, it's not like we're going to shoot him on the head." Daniel said.

"DanielJackson is right, don't you trust my aim

"Ok, do it."

"Clark, you can come here, we're going to test the energy weapon." Carter said.

Clark took a deep breath trying not to show his concern.

"We should start with regular bullet" Daniel said.

"It might be a good idea." Carter said looking at Jack who just shook his head.

"Don't worry Colonel, I'll be fine" Clark said to him with a smile. He then turned toward Carter. "Fire when you're ready."

Taking aim on Clark left arm, she shot a single shot from the P90. Clark took a step back but didn't show any sign of pain.

"I'm fine, you took me by surprise." Clark said looking down at what was left of the bullet.

"I'm going to shoot on automatic, I'll count to ten, 150 bullets should fire. Ready?"

Clark nodded and suddenly he saw the bullet coming toward him, he had to restrain himself not to dodge any but once the initial reaction passed, he didn't felt anything.

"Still nothing" He simply said.

Teal'c raised an odd weapon they had call a Zat.

"I'll be shouting once toward you ClarkKent, if you feel it, we'll stop our experiment there."

He then shot Clark. The electrical beam surrounded Clark who didn't even flinch.

"I didn't felt anything. Do it again." Clark asked.

"Clark, normally, once shot do pain but the second kill." Daniel said

"And the third disintegrate." O'Neill finished.

"Clark took a deep breath.

"Do it."

"As you wish ClarkKent." Teal'c said shooting again at Clark.

"Nothing…" Clark told the group.

"I will try with a staff weapon now." Teal'c said impressed.

"Be careful with that Teal'c, aim at his leg." Jack said.

"As you wish."

Teal'c casually aimed Clark who was getting ready for pain. Clark saw the bolt coming from the staff weapon and look at it coming toward him, as the light come to him he saw part of his pant burn but the pain didn't come.

"Sorry, but it didn't work, except my cloth nothing burn…" Clark said looking at his new pant with a hole.

"At least, if we want to see a naked goa'uld, we know what weapon to use." Jack said.

Every body laughed for a while. Then Jack let out a sight of relief, until now he didn't believe that Clark could actually be invulnerable to any kind of weapon.

"Ok, kid, we're going home." Jack said to no one in particular.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

It was boring, between her dads dodging her and trying to avoid any question from Chloe and her friend gone without a trace, Chloe was unbelievably bored. Even the new computer she received hadn't reveled anything wrong. There was no story, nothing to do.

"Chloe, I'm a busy man, stop calling me, if you want news from your friend then call them." Sam Lane said to his niece.

"I want to go see them." Chloe asked to the general.

"You might have signed a non disclosure agreement but it doesn't give you the right to go in that base. It is after a very highly top secret base. If I do the call and ask for your friends to send news, will you stop bothering me?"

"Thank you uncle, I promise that I won't call you again, if I hear from them."

"I'll see what I can do." Sam said before hanging out.

He dialed the Cheyenne Mountain base and after almost 15 minutes of security protocole.

"George, its Sam Lane from Metropolis, how's thing on your side?"


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Lana was glad that the day was over. She would be able to go talk with Clark. She had to know what was going on with him. She was not dumb. She had notice that every time Clark was in the infirmary, they pushed her out on some errand. Like today, Clark had come to the infirmary with the old Colonel and less than a minute after they told her that her day was over.

"Why is Clark in the infirmary?" She had asked.

"He was in an intense training today, and it is routine check up." O'Neill had answered

"May I see him?"

"Not for the moment." He had answered and then turned back to the infirmary.

A nurse had come out of the infirmary with burned cloth smiling to another nurse and speaking about farmer's body. After a quick shower, a quick lunch in the mess, she was walking toward Clark's room. She knocked at the door, when she heard Clark voice she opened the door.

"Hi Clark!"

"Lana!" Clark said surprise to see her.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine, a good night won't do me any wrong."

"Long day?" She asked

"Tough training. What about you, you've been working here for over a week, are thing a little easier?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I mean they are getting use to have me around but they still keep me doing the thing they don't like to do. Look Clark, there's something I would like to know… Since we came here, everything surrounding you is in some kind of big shroud of mystery, every time I asked question they say to come to you. So here I am. What is so mysterious about you, I mean I've always know you had a secret, but now it seem that everybody knows except me. Have they found something with your blood sample?"

Clark looked at Lana. Taking a deep breath, he motioned Lana to take a sit.

"Lana, you're right, I should have come to you and I should have spoken with you before today. But I wasn't sure if you could have accepted the truth. Since we're here now in this base and you seem to have accepted what is going on here…"

"Clark, what ever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

"My parent found me 14 years ago. They didn't adopt me."

"What do you mean they found you?"

"It was the day of the meteor shower. They were driving toward the farm when a strange meteor land directly in front of them. Soon the truck was upside down and my mother and father were looking at a small boy who grins to them. After they struggle to get out of the truck they took the boy trying to find out his parents. What they found was beyond anything they would have expected. There in the corn field laid a small spaceship."

"Are you trying to say that you're from outer space?"

"Yes Lana, I'm from a planet call Krypton. My biological parent put me in this ship the day where my home planet explodes."

Lana looked at Clark unsure at how to react to this confession.

"You look so…"

"Human… Lana, I'm the same person you've known for the last 10 years."

"But at the same time, you're an alien." Lana said rising up to her feet.

"Lana, I'm Clark Kent, I'm just not from Earth."

"The meteor shower?"

"The space ship was hidden in it. It was what was left from my home planet." Clark said with sadness in his voice.

"That explain why your parent didn't want you to go to the hospital…" Lana said softly.

"Lana, until recently I didn't even know I wasn't from Earth. My parent kept it secret even from me."

"I suppose that's why you keep fighting those Meteor freak."

"I feel, I'm part responsible for everything bad that has happen since the meteor shower. My biological father had everything planned."

"Even the meteor shower?" Lana asked thinking about her parent.

"I think there would have been a meteor shower even if I hadn't come but he used it to hide my ship. There's more, I have developed power…" Clark continued.

"Power?"

"Speed, strength, enhances hearing and eye sight."

"And you hide it from us, from me.!

"Chloe recently discovered it but still haven't told me, and I told Pete"

"You lied to me Clark." Lana said not hearing Clark.

"I'm sorry about that, Lana. But it was for your own good."

"Clark what you told me, I can accept it but the fact that you lie to me for so long, that's something that will take time for me to digest. I'm glad you told me, but…" Lana didn't finished her sentences and run away from Clark room.

"LANA!" Clark shouted but she didn't turn back.

**OoooOooooOoooOoooOoooO**

"She what?" O'Neill asked

"She ran away from him, sir." Carter answered.

"But he told her the truth. How could she run away from him? First she's upset because no one wants to talk to her about Clark and now he told the truth and she ran away. That's it I'm going to have a long talk with her." Jack said rising on his feet.

"Jack, I don't think it's the thing to do, beside I thought you didn't like the girl." Daniel said

"I've never said that little… Oh well, your right Danny boy. But believe me that girl need a good spanking." Jack said not happy.

"Why are you so upset colonel O'Neill? Will the dismissal of this Lana Lang not be a good opening for Cassie Frasier?" Teal'c asked.

Every one looked at Teal'c half-smiling.

"I don't think so, I don't know the boy a lot but he's the brooder type. He will be down…"

"Do you think it will affect him?" Carter asked.

"I hope not. But it is up to us to bring a smile back on his face." Jack said with a grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked.

"Look, Cassie is here but she doesn't want to see him with all those bruise in her face. So while she heals from those injuries. I think we should call a friend of his. She's quite nosy but he seems at ease with her."

"You're thinking about Chloe Sullivan?" Carter asked a little taken aback by the logic of her C.O.

"Yep" Jack only answer was.

He rose to his feet and walked out of the office. Then his voice rose from the corridor.

"Aren't you coming to see the General?"

The rest of the team looked at each other and quickly walked out of the office.

**OoooOooooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Hi!" Chloe answered her Cell phone.

"Miss Sullivan, Chloe Sulivan?" An unknown but somehow familiar voice asked on the phone.

"That's me."

"Great, Dr. Daniel Jackson, we saw each other last week."

"I know."

"Right, well you see, we were wondering if by any chance you would like to come here in Colorado Spring." Daniel asked

"Let me think… My two best friends are there while I'm stuck here. I guess, if my father wants, I could come."

"Right, your father… I'll call him too. I should be back to you soon. Later." Daniel said

"Good bye."

She hung out and let out a scream of joy.

"YES!"

Everybody in the Talon turned toward her. Some were laughing, some were giggling and some were whispering between them.

"Sorry, very good news." Chloe said blushing.

Five minutes later, her cell phone rang again.

"Hi"

"Chloe, Daniel here, I've talked to your father, he agreed to let you come to the base, but I think you should go back and talk to him because he seemed a little bit upset. By the way, Jack asked me to ask you not to do you nosy thing when you'll be in the base."

Chloe could hear a cry of indignation on the background. Then Daniel must have covered the phone with his hand because she could just heard muffled sound.

"Sorry about that. When do you think you could be ready to go?"

"How long will I stay?"

"We were thinking two maybe three day… Sam says that you should think maybe a week."

"Ok, give me two hours and I should be ready." Chloe said teasing the man.

"Two hours…" Daniel repeated.

"I'll call the Metropolis Airbase." She heard Jack said.

"I'll make sure she has a descent room and that security is advised" She heard the major said

"Well Chloe, I'll let you go prepare yourself, I'll make sure someone is there to pick you in two hours."

An hour and a half later she was ready to go.

**OoooOooooOoooOoooOoooO**

Lana was in her room still thinking about Clark's revelation. She shouldn't have walked away the way she did but she was very mad at him. The fact that he didn't trust her with this secret was making her very mad.

"You can enter, the door isn't lock" she said when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hi Lana, may I speak to you?" A girl asked when she entered the room

"Yes, who are you?" Lana asked.

"Ho yeah, well I guess with all the bruises and bumps, you didn't recognize me, my name's Cassie."

"Yes, you're Dr Frasier daughter. Come in." Lana said.

She looked at the girl and remembered the whispered she had heard about her and Clark. Once again, she looked at the girl but couldn't find anything that Clark would like in her. Her mood wasn't getting better when Cassie started talking about Clark and asked many personal questions about him and what he was like when he was young.

"He was my neighbor, and in Smallville that mean almost miles between his house and mine, we didn't grow in the same crowd and it wasn't until high school that we really start to see each other. If you want to know more about Clark, go asked him." Lana said trying hard not to raise her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you. It's just that I really find him… quite charming… and I want to know what kind of person he his." Cassie said rising to her feet.

"Cassie, you seem a nice persons and I must tell you that there's no way Clark will reveal himself to you, it took him 5 years before, and I mean we have been very close friend, before he opened up a little to me. So don't think that he will come to you and open up is secret bottle." Lana said then without reason she added "Beside I'm sorry for you but Clark won't date you, he's in love with someone else..."

Cassie looked at Lana then did a sad smiled.

"I'm sorry for you Lana. You know this base can be a very lonesome place, if you act like a spoiled teenager." Cassie only said then went out of the room.

Lana looked at the door and let out a scream of anger. Then she started to cry alone in her room.

**OoooOooooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Why doesn't any body tell me this kind of thing?" Cassie said furiously.

"How should I know that you'd plan to go see Lana?" Sam asked.

"I thought she was a friend of Clark…"

"Cassie, I think that Clark and Lana have been attracted to one another for a very long time."

Sam looked at Cassie and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Cassie, I meant in the past. They were attracted to each other, but thing happen, people change meet other people. Remember this guy you talked to me about for months, what was his name? The one you were so badly in love that you could barely speak to him."

"Gosh, you're talking about Geoffrey." Cassie said in a blush

"Geoffrey, that's him. What happen to him."

"You know what happen, we were good friend then for some reason he started dating another girl he barely knew…" Cassie didn't finish her sentence understanding where Sam was going to.

"That's right. She had come to you and talked about him, and told you she was in love with him and asked for your advised since you were so close to him."

"I remember, I kind of screw up their first date." Cassie said still red but this time giggling a little.

Carter smiled to the girl.

"I must return to work now, but one final suggestion, you should go talk with Clark."

"NO WAY, look at me, I mean I'm still disfigured, don't tell him that I'm here…"

"They are not so bad. Beside, Clark isn't the average kind of guy, go and talk to him."

"Maybe later." Cassie said

"I almost forgot, a friend of Clark will come to the base for a couple of day."

"Who?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

"The beautiful blonde who look at Clark with…" Cassie didn't finish her sentence. "I probably should go talk with Clark"

Carter laughed and let Cassie to her thought. Teenage years, she regret those day when love was the biggest problem in the world.


	44. Chapter 43

**_A/N:First I would like to apologize for my english, it is not my first language and I'm really trying my best to write this story._**

**_Second, I'm looking for a beta reader who is ready to look through all of this story and help me correct it. _**

**_Finally, I like review, I very very like review. So one review per chapter isn't much. I got other chapter already written but I do need reviews... It help me get my muse back..._**

**Chapter 43**

The guard gave Babi his breakfast but was disturbed by a group of men walking in the corridor. This little moment of inattention was almost fatal for the guard as he turned his head back to the prisoner, he saw Babi jump.

"HELP" The guard shouted before he felt the pain on his chest.

Babi was on him trying to get something descent to eat for the first time since he arrived here. With one hand, he tried to rip the man uniform while the other was strangling the poor man. As fast as he could, he plunged his hand in the man chest but before he got to the man stomach, he heard a sharp electrical sound and felt the pain of the Zat'Nikatel through his body. The last thing Babi heard before he lost consciousness was a man screaming for a medic and another one saying.

"I hate those snakes."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe looked around her, still impressed to be inside the base. Major Carter had waited for her to arrive in the upper level.

"Hello, Miss Sullivan." Carter said to her

"Hello major or do you prefer doctor?" she asked

"Call me Sam." She had said in a friendly voice.

"Then call me Chloe."

They both entered the base pass a routine security check point.

"The security isn't as tight as I thought it would be."

"You're with me, and I prepared you arrival. Do you want to eat something before I show you your room?"

"I've already eat in the plane. I didn't know they serve real chicken in military flight." Chloe said with a smile

"Lucky you, last time I eat in one of those, I still can figure out what meat it was." Carter answered leading the way in the base.

"Is Clark still in the base?"

"Yes, you should be able to see him soon enough."

As they got out of the elevator, they turned in a corridor and met Cassie.

"You remember Cassie. She will be in the room next to yours."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, my injuries are getting better. How did you manage to get those bruise healed so fast?" Cassie asked looking at Chloe's face.

"Lots and Lots of makeup…" Chloe answered with a smile.

They both started to laugh and went their way. Carter looked at the two young girls and smile.

"His Clark and Cassie…. Still. Are they going out together?" Chloe asked when Cassie was no more in ears way.

"No, Cassie like Clark a lot, but she didn't want him to see her with all of her injury so they didn't talk a lot lately." Carter answered checking Chloe's reaction. "You're things should be in your room, so I'll let you settle down. I'll be back in half an hour." Carter finished showing Chloe's room.

"Thank you."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"He did what?" Hammond asked with disbelief in his voice.

"The guard was giving him his meal when the prisoners attacked him. I think that the prisoner tried to eat him... sir"

"That's it, we try to talk to him, we asked for information. These time things are getting a little to far even for me. Bring him here, I'll talk one last time with this Babi, and if he doesn't talk, I'll send him back to where he came from." Hammond said furiously.

"Yes sir!"

The airmen quickly left the General's office and went to get the prisoner asking for three more men to help him.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Pain, it was the only thing he could remember before waking up in a strange place. He felt weak and his head slowly come to sense. Looking around the room, he felt a presence in the place. No, not in the place, inside him. Flash of memory came to him…

"We're under attack" The woman told him.

"Who could try to do this, every body around this part of the galaxy knows that it is best to leave us alone." He had answered annoyed.

Another man came in the office.

"We're taking heavy casualty. We must ran away."

"To where, even the Star Portal is occupied by this enemy." The woman had said.

"Kill them and take control of the portal back." He simply answered.

"They engage it from another site, there's no one on this portal side."

"Who are they?" He had asked once more.

"The goa'uld, counselors." The woman answered him.

"Star the Centrino, you know what must be done. Call the service and asked them to buy them as much time as they can." He had answered.

The both left the building at super-speed.

A sharp pain got the man out of his memory as he heard another voice in his head.

"You won't find anything here."

Then everything went black in another burst of pain.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Enter, the door's open." Clark said after a soft knock on the door.

"Chloe entered the room with the major.

"Hi Clark." Chloe said with a smile.

Clark jumped on his feet and hugged Chloe.

"Hello, what are you doing here." Clark said with a smile.

Chloe looked at Clark and notice that there was no more sparkling in his eye. He seemed out of sort.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to let you to hang here for a while. Clark, Chloe can't go below this level for the moment."

"I understand." Clark said.

Chloe immediately start asking question to Clark so fast that he wasn't able to answer to all the questions.

"Chloe, can you at least take a breath between your questions. I mean you've been here for almost half an hour and I didn't had chance to ask you how you are…"

"I'm sorry Clark, I mean, I've come here last time but I was so out that I didn't get a chance to really look around, and now I'm back…"

"I understand, beside you haven't see everything that is going on here. People they are so bright sometime I feel like I'm in a world of Einstein. They are good nature, even for military. Colonel O'Neill is a bit harsh and he likes to play dumb but he notices everything that's going on around him. Dr. Carter is the brightest person I've seen in my life, she's good with anything electronic… Even their doctor is out of the norms…"

"Wow, you really seem to enjoy being here. What about Lana, is she still around?" Chloe asked.

The minute she finished her question, Chloe knew that thing wasn't as good as they should be between the two of them. Clark face became filled with sadness, his gaze became distant. For a moment he seemed to shrink.

"Clark, tell me what happen between the two of you?" Chloe asked.

"I told Lana something about me and she react the way I supposed she would and she doesn't want to speak to me anymore." Clark said

"Wow, what did you said to her?" Chloe asked knowing inside of her that a moment of truth was coming for her to.

"Chloe' you're one of the smartest people I've known, considering where we are, it mean a lot. I know that you heard us speaking about my secret at home."

Chloe's face was pale when he said this.

"Now, Chloe, I don't blame you. WE weren't careful and you heard. Then I heard you talking to the major, I don't know why you spoke to her but you were careful to say thing suspect to her. Anyway, that what I told Lana…"

"You told Lana that you weren't from around here and she doesn't want to talk to you anymore?"

"She said that it was the fact that I've hide it from her…"

Chloe felt rage boiling inside her.

"That… No but who do she think she is. I mean, you barely talk together. And all the sudden because she can make you do anything she want, she want you to tell her everything. Wait until I see her…"

Clark laughed when he saw Chloe upset like this. Having Chloe around was always a relief.

"Chloe, there something else I wish to tell you, since you don't' seem to upset about my out of this world origin." Clark said hesitantly then stopped not knowing if he had to continue.

"Clark, what ever you wish to tell me, you are Clark Kent, and nothing could change this."

"Thank you Chloe. The reason I'm here is not only because I'm from another planet. I mean if I was only an alien they probably would have sent me back home like you. They did it for other person."

"Then why are you here?"

"My race, they were called Kryptonian, under a yellow sun gain access to abilities beyond human standard. I'm stronger and faster than an average human, I'm stronger than the strongest human on Earth. I'm faster than you could imagine, today if had been in Smallville it would have take me less than a minute to go to Metropolis." Clark stopped looking at Chloe wide open eyes.

She stood for a moment walk in the room not saying anything.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Come on he just talked about his strength and speed. He hasn't talk about his eyesight and super hearing." Jack said to the girl on the screen.

"Sir, she can't understand you." Carter said

"I know Carter." He said.

"Look sir, she's going back to talk with him… And she's smiling.

"I'm starting to like that girl" O'Neill said with a grin.

"I though you found that girl to have a big nasal protuberance." Teal'c said

"I said she was nosy. Nosy, it mean to always be around looking at thing she should not…" O'Neill explain under the amused look of Carter

"Then I think that could also apply to us. Teal'c said before returning is attention to the observation screen.

"No, what we're doing is observation. We're following order." O'Neill whispered.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Clark, that's incredible. All those time you show up in the nick of time and saved us. All those times you just seemed to appeared out of no where."

Clark was relief to see Chloe taking thing so good.

"Tell me, what do you know of you home world?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Well not much. Krypton was destroyed the day my parent sent me here. My biological father kind of hides the ship inside the meteor shower."

"You mean that the meteors are part of what was left of your home world. Is that why you keep fighting meteor freak?"

"I fell responsible for those. Chloe that's not all."

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Chloe, I'm able to see through thing, ear a pin drop from over 100' and more. It's fairly new so is my vision. But my eye, they can also shot fire burst…"

"Wow, meteor freak doesn't have a chance with you." Chloe said with admiration in her voice.

Clark smiled in return and felt a lot better.

"Clark if the meteor shower is what left from your home…"

Seeing Clark tense up and making a quick movement as to say don't ask question.

"… It doesn't matter." She finished not asking the question she had in mind.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"My lord, we found Babi, he was in hiding in the ruins of a city near the Stargate."

"Excellent, bring him to me. I'll make him tell me what he has done during his absence." An'hur said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Yes, my lord."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Sir, I think we're as ready as we can for the mission. I still don't like the fact that we bring a teenager in this." Jack pointed out.

"You've said that he would be an asset for the team." Hammond answered.

"I meant it, sir. But he's still a teenager and as alien as he is, teenager he remains."

"Well we'll have to work with that. What about that device he wishes to bring back? Do you think it could be a threat?"

"Sir, if you ask me, any technology that we can't study is a potential threat. And what ever the kid say, I don't trust A.I. I've seen too many movies with crazy computer that wish to destroy humanity."

Hammond let out a soft chuckle and let the colonel go. Looking at his paper, he frowned a little, Cassie was a bit to open with one of their guest, and something had to be done. Taking the phone, he composed the number of the infirmary.

"Dr. Frasier, I would like to see you in my office as soon as you can."

Ten minutes later she was in the general's office.

"Dr. Please take a sit."

"General."

"We have a little situation here. Cassie has befriends that Sullivan girl and she has start to talk to her about her past and thing that Chloe shouldn't know. Doctor, I would like you to remember Cassie of the meaning of secrecy in this matters." Hammond told her.

Soon after Janet was walking in the corridor toward her office, she wasn't please about the situation. The general was a good man but he had order and discipline to preserve.

"She doesn't know what kind of situation she put me into. Damn Cassie why couldn't you keep it to yourself." She said to herself.

"Janet, are you alright?" Carter's voice said making her jump.

"Sam, you startle me. I'm coming from the General's office and it seems Cassie is a bit too open with her new friend. Now, he asked me to talk to her. Damn Sam, you know how hard it is to fit in this man world. Now, I'm just the mother of a girl who doesn't know when to keep secret." Janet said angrily

"Wow, what got into you?" Carter asked.

"I'm sorry. I think there's too much teenager around. Lana, Chloe, Cassie, Clark. All have their problem and suddenly I have to be there for everyone." Janet took a deep breath.

"I can prepare Cassie for you, if you wish. I'll tell her that you will have a talk with her. That should put her in a mood to listen."

"Thank you Sam, that would certainly help".

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe hadn't been able to talk to Lana about Clark. Every time she had try Lana had manage to change subject. Then she was also working. Clark had more free time but even he had thing to do to be prepared for the mission which was going to be in less than two days. To her surprise, her apprehension toward Cassandra Frasier weren't funded and after almost two days, she felt a strong connection with the girl. The more she knew her the more she liked Cassie.

"…so the first time we kissed, it was like a spark but then thing got awry." Cassie was saying.

"What do you mean awry?" Chloe asked Cassie absorbed in her story.

"Well, I don't remember very well but I remember that the light shut out and there was a bang and I black out."

"That must have been a hell of a kiss" Chloe said and both laughed.

They both turned to the door when a soft knock was heard.

"It's unlock" Cassie said.

Sam entered the girl.

"Hi! Sorry to disturb you but, Cassie, I would like to speak with you."

Chloe knew it was her time to leave the room and after some goodbyes she went back to her room.

"What's up Sam?" Cassie asked as soon as the door was close.

"I wish to remember you about the secrecy thing. People heard you speaking with Chloe about stuff that she isn't suppose to know. The general isn't very happy and I preferred to warn you that you will have a long talk with your mother…"

"Crap! But how should I know that she wasn't supposed to know thing, I mean she knows about the Stargate program, about Clark." Cassie exclaimed a worry look in her eye,

Carter gave Cassie a small encouraging smile.

"Cassie, you're not supposed to talk about that stuff. If you need to speak to someone, I'm always there for you."

"I know, but it's not the same… It's not that I don't like to talk to you but there's thing you wouldn't understand…" Cassie said.

"I know, I'll see what I can do." Carter replied with a smile.

Sam was well to aware of the situation, Cassie was now a teenager and she needed a best friend to whom she could confess everything, her secret and all that happen in her life. At Cassie's age, she would have gone crazy if she hadn't had her best friend.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Clark was on the surface with the colonel. Jack wasn't talking much but Clark was glad he was with him. He felt the pressure of the mission coming and was quite nervous about it.

"Do you feel anything when you step through the stargate?" He asked.

"Cold, when we walk through the gate, you feel like your going inside a freezing pool. Then you're expelled on the other side. When we began to travel, the gate wasn't properly calibrated and we were thrown some time quite hard."

"So, I shouldn't feel anything."

"Well, you seem to enjoy speed, so I guess going faster than light will be a rush even for you."

"You actually know that you're inside the wormhole?"

"No, as a matter of fact, one step you're on Earth and the other you're on another planet. With trees, bird, grass and you know… trees. Sometime we even get some ruins." Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

Clark smiled at the colonel and fell silent again.

"Why is the stargate such a secret?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Fear of the unknown. I think that people would be scared. Some would want to take control over it…"

Clark nodded and turned back toward the sun.

"I thought that if people knew of alien do exist, they would stop looking human as Russian, American, French, Canadian… and look at them as human."

"You're too young to have that kind of thought. Let just say that people aren't ready yet." Jack said with a sad smile.

Clark returned the smile without looking at the colonel.

"I think we can go back inside." Clark told the colonel.

"Right, so how are thing with the girls… I heard there are three free girls in the base about your age."

Clark blush a little and turned his head away from the colonel.

"Chloe and I have tried to be more than friend but it didn't work, I don't want to lose her, she's to much of a good friend. Lana and I aren't quite talking at the moment. Can you understand why people can't accept you must keep a secret from them to keep them safe?"

"Clark, people never accept to be told lie, but sometime you have to tell them. God! If I was to tell people half of what I had to do, they would never speak to me anymore… I'm not glad of what I've done in my life but I can't leave with regrets, I have to go on. What about Cassie?"

Clark looked at the colonel and saw tears coming from his eye. Quickly Jack had turned his head away faking to look at a bird while he swept them.

"Cassie, well, she's nice but I don't know her that well. She seems distant, since the incident, she hasn't talked to me."

"She's very proud of herself and I don't think she would want you to see her with those injuries. I'm glad she got the nerve to tell you that she was inside the base. Her injury won't let a scar on her."

"It's not the physical injury I'm worried about." Clark simply said.

Jack looked at Clark and saw the worry in the boy eye.

"Clark, she will be fine. She's stronger than she seem."

Clark nodded her head.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"But sir, Cassie need someone e she can confide in." Carter objected

"Then be it major. There's not a chance that anyone will go with that. I've just receive a report on her family. Sam Lane talks to me about them and there is too much risk for me to give a go ahead with that. Sam, the father of the girl have big secret behind him that even I wasn't able to get through."

"I didn't know that sir, but she knows already much of what is going on the base."

"If you ask me she knows already too much. Look major, you know how much we love Cassie, since she was brought here, she's not only Dr Frasier's girl, she's the S.G.C.'s girl."

"I'm sorry to insist, sir. But it seems to me your judging the girl by his father."

Taking a deep breath the General looked at Carter.

"If and I really say IF, I accepted to call the president to ask for this permission. I will want certainty, I will have the girl monitored 24 / 7. I will want to know her every move, every call she makes, every mail she sends, who she talks to when she talk to them."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes to convince me that she's not a threat for this facility. And I don't want her to know."

Carter thought a long moment about this.

"Sir, I understand."

"Major, you do understand that your name will be put in my report."

"Sir, I don't think there will be any problem."

"I sure hope so, for you and her. That will be all major?"

"Yes, sir" Carter saluted and left Hammond room.

Hammond sighed and looked at the paper he had on his desk. One of them was a report from the background check he asked for that Chloe Sullivan. The risk factor was not too high, but the father identity was forged, he could almost see the hole in the story. If he had done that kind of thing with Cassie, it would have taken less than a few days for the NID to retrace her and the father was ex-NID. Hammond was sure that the little family was under strict surveillance already. Picking the phone he called for Chloe Sullivan.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe was following an airman toward the General office. She had some apprehension. After all, she had overheard part of the major conversation with Cassie and knew she was in some kind of trouble by ricochet.

"It shouldn't be long." The airmen said before leaving her in an immense briefing room.

Chloe looked around the room, on one end she could saw the general speaking on a red phone. Opposite to her was a big windows whit a blast door down.

"Are you able to see through thing like, Miss Sullivan?"

She turned her head and saw the general walking inside the room.

"Sorry, I was thinking and didn't hear you entered."

"Come in my office and take a sit. We must talk about something …" Hammond said

Chloe followed the man in his office. She waited for the general to take place before seating in one of the guest chair.

"Miss Sullivan, you remember the paper you've signed before coming here?"

"The Non Disclosure Agreement, I remember, I think I've sign them already two times. Gosh, I don't even know what I'm not supposed to talk and what I'm allowed to speak."

Hammond chuckled.

"I understand. What I'm about to offer is a one time opportunity, you can say no and I don't think anyone will hold grudge against you if you do. I recently got report that Cassie and you were talking about sensitive thing. She shouldn't have spoken with you."

"I kind of overheard that she was in trouble for that…"

"Well, I don't blame her, she have to spend time with people of her own age and from what I got it's kind of hard not to have someone to speak of thing you leave or have leave. Well, I want what is best for Cassie and as such, I would like to offer you to be allowed to hear those secret."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Miss Sullivan, we have another paper for you to sign that would allow you the right to know almost everything that is going on inside this facility. But you wouldn't have the right to talk about any of it with people from outside the base. You wouldn't have the right to talk about it outside this wall. Speaking about any of this thing you could hear here would be considered high treason. And you know how our government deals with traitor… If you signed those papers, your life would be change forever. Anything you would want to write would be check and have to be approved before publishing."

Chloe looked at the general, the little voice in her head keep saying sign it, but the man in front of her didn't seem to want her to sign those papers.

"General, I must think about it."

"I understand. Come back tomorrow." The general said with a small smile.

Chloe stood and walked out of the office as soon as she was out, an airman came and asked her to follow. Without a word, she was escorted to her room.

"Chloe" She heard Clark said.

A smile appeared in Chloe's face

"Clark, how was your day?"

They both started to talk about their respective day.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_36 hours before the mission__ to P3X-909_

"So you want to sign the paper?" The general asked Chloe.

"Yes, general, I mean, if I don't sign it I won't be able to talk to Clark about what is going on here. If it means that I have to rethink my career then so be it." Chloe answered.

"Very well, here you'll have to sign every page."

"General, I know you didn't want me to sign those, may I ask you why?"

"What can I answer to you? I didn't want you to be lock inside a life of secrecy."

"General, there's more than that. With all due respect, I may be sixteen but I still know when people are hiding thing from me."

Hammons smiled to the girl.

"I'll tell you what, if you prove me wrong, I'll tell you everything you want to know but for now let just keep it quiet." Hammond said.

"Ok. May I ask one more question?"

This time the general laugh happily.

"Colonel O'Neill told me you were full of question but I didn't realize how much you could ask… We have been talking for over an hour but go ahead ask."

Chloe's face reddened a little.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm kind of always asking questions when I'm a bit nervous. Could you tell me how someone can become part of the SGC?"

The general thought for a while before answering.

"There's no official way to get a job here. We take the best, the brightest, people who have something unique… Lana accepted to be here for a reason."

"It was not about Lana… It's just a thought I had."

"You would like to be part of it, don't you?" The general said looking in the eyes of the girl.

"Well, people here, as busy as they are, are quite nice… Look, you're going to other worlds, bringing back technology. I might be good with computer but this is a whole new area. Yes I would like to be part of it, god who wouldn't want to be part of it."

Hammond smiled to the girl.

"Continue to go to school, be the best, and prove us you are the one we need. I might keep an eye on you and call you when time comes." He said.

"Thank you general."

Chloe left the general office looking around, she was now allowed to look at the biggest secret in the world, to look anywhere in the base as long as she was not in anyone way.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

An'hur looked at the fallen Goa'uld. Babi had been hard to break but in the end, he had talked a lot. A lot of pleading, of cajoling, but he had told An'hur what he had wanted. Babi had sought refuge on the Tau'ri home world.

"You once were my brother, now look at you Babi. You are not worth to leave anymore. But you will die knowing that soon, those who betrayed you will die too. The Tau'ri won't interfere with my business for long."

"Please… don't kill me… I can't still be useful for you. You're highness." Babie pleaded

An'hur looked at the poor excuse of a goa'uld he had before his eyes with a sadistic grin on his face. A Jaffa entered the room as jet of flame went from the eye of An'hur to the agonizing Goa'uld. Truly his master was a god.

"My lord, we found the traitor you've asked us. He is from the Tok'ra." The jaffa said.

"Bring him to me, and clean the mess that thing left on the ground." An'hur said pointing at the smoking ashes of Babi.

An'hur looked around him. His host was still fighting over the control of the body. The Kryptonian was strong willed but in the end there was no chance for it to win the battle.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Sir, I thought I would find you here." Carter said to the Colonel

"Well, I always said you were smart." Jack answered with a smile still looking at the different monitor.

Carter smiled to her C.O. and took a sit next to him.

"Anything new with Clark? She asked him with a smile.

"I don't know. The boy is definitely hiding something. He still brooding, I thought the Sullivan's girl would cheer him up."

"She did, but I think he's anxious, he talked to me about the device he's supposed to bring back. He knows we can't rush in this mission but he sees the time fly by and doesn't like it."

"And that's part of the thing. No, there is definitely something else."

Teal'c who had entered while both were speaking thought about the piece of rock the young man had given him.

"O'Neill, I think I know what is hiding." Teal'c said

Sam and Jack turned their head toward Teal'c.

"I made a promise not to tell anyone before the mission but it is a knowledge that could help defeat the goa'uld that killed the people of P3X-909."

"So he knows how to destroy those people and told you?" Jack asked.

"Indeed"

Jack looked at Teal'c waiting for more detail, seeing that Teal'c wasn't going to continue.

"So…"

"As I already stated, I swear not to tell anybody before the mission."

"Ah! For crying out loud, Teal'c it won't change anything. Except that we won't be force to bring a kid to that mission."

"That is precisely what Clark Kent told me, but he wishes to come and try to save the device containing the memory of his people." Teal'c answered

"Wait… Sir, if we swear to Clark to bring him with us. He knows since the beginning that you don't want him around..."

"Now, it's my fault that the boy retains vital information. Look at him Sam, is sixteen, would you bring Cassie to this planet?"

"Sir Cassie can be hurt. He can't with any normal weapon." Sam said.

"Tell that to the people of P3X-909, they are all dead Carter, that goa'uld found a way to kill them all." Jack said rising to his feet and getting out of the room.

Carter looked at the colonel and realized what he was saying. She looked at Clark through the screen and began to realize what Jack was so afraid of.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"You what?" Clark said not believing his ear.

"I signed the paper." Chloe repeated smiling.

"But you won't be able to be a journalist? I thought it was your dream."

"It is… But I had to choose between a friend and a job. The possibility to know thing no one else will ever know. It was hard but I thought about it and I decided to sign."

"I'm glad you did, so we will be able to talk about this. But are you sure you want to do this. It is your future, your life."

"Exactly Clark, it is my life and I've decided it to be with you… I mean with the secret thing." Chloe said blushing.

Clark smiled to Chloe and as he was about to reply, he heard a soft knock at the door.

"The door's open." Clark said.

"Mr. Kent, Miss Sullivan. Colonel O'Neill wishes to speak with you. Would you mind following me?"

"It's ok." Clark said rising to his feet. Seeing Chloe not standing Clark turned toward her.

"Aren't you coming, we both were asked." He said giving Chloe a hand.

Chloe shook herself out and put a smile on her face, took Clark's hand and walked out of the room with him. Clark was so naïve. Even with a mistake like that, he didn't even understand what she had told him. Smiling, she let go of Clark hand and walk beside him.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Tok'ra Kree" An'hur said to the man before him.

"You are no god to me." The Tok'rea answered. "I will not bow before you."

Without knowing how, the man found him self flying in the room his chest hurting. The impact on the wall was so hard that he lost his breath.

"I won't say it again. This is your last chance Tok'ra, bow before your new god."

Still on the ground the Tok'ra opened one eyes.

"Never" he answered again.

This time he saw An'hur become a blur and the next second he was right beside him.

"In this case, I'll torture you, and I'll make you suffer so much pain that you will beg me for death. But until you gave me the location of the Tok'ra base, I will keep you alive and continue to torture you." An'hur said sending the man flying on the opposite wall of the room.

"Make sure is able to speak to me next time I ask for him." An'hur said to three jaffa who entered the room and brought back the prisoner to his cell.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Lana was sitting in the infirmary, looking at the files she had to organize when she heard footstep behind her.

"Lana, you're still here." Dr. Frasier asked the girl.

"It's easier to organize thing when the infirmary is empty and no one is barking order at you." Lana said.

Janet smiled to the girl.

"I've seen that a friend of yours is on the base. Have you seen her?"

Lana felt pain in her chest and tears formed in her eyes. Chloe hadn't come back speaking to her after the first time. She had heard that she had spent most of her time with Cassie.

"I've talk to her, but something has change. I can't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark and Chloe are very good friend, she love him, and he only see her as a friend. I kind of like Clark too but we agreed not to spoil our friendship over who's going to win his heart…"

"And then Cassie came in his life. You had a fight with Clark, Chloe arrive here without, what seem to you, to be a good reason."

"I wouldn't have put it this way but yeah, that's the big picture. Chloe his more in love with him than I though possible, all she want his for him to be happy."

"And you thought that it would be you." Janet asked with a smile.

"Yes, then he told me his secret and I went away. It hurt me more and more. I can't seem to be able to live without thinking what he would do, what he would think."

"Go talk to him, I heard he was in a very somber mood since your dispute."

"I can't, he lied to me about himself. I don't know if I will be able to trust him anymore." Lana said drying her eye.

"Lana, what happened to his friend…Pete, when Clark told him?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Clark told us, that he did trust his best friend with his secret, Pete was forced to leave Smallville because he was scared to let slip Clark's secret."

"I didn't know that."

"Lana, knowing Clark secret is a big responsibility. He cares a lot for people around him."

"I know, but I'm not just the girl next door. I'm stronger than anyone think. I would have been able to handle the situation."

"Are you sure?" Janet asked.

Janet looked around her trying to find a way for Lana to realize how dangerous thing were.

"Lana… Cassie and Chloe, while they were captive, they were asked question about Clark, the person was trying to know Clark's secret."

"I didn't know" Lana said stunned by the revelation.

"I've talked for an hour with Clark once he learned that. He felt guilty, about the situation. It took me a long moment to convince him that it wasn't his fault."

Lana smiled and understood where the petite doctor was going.

"Thank you Dr." Lana said.

"Now, go back to your room, take some time for you. I don't want to see you here tomorrow…"

"But…"

"No 'but', just go." Janet said hushing the girl out of the infirmary.

Once Lana left the infirmary, Janet shook her head.

"One teenager is hard enough…" she murmured to herself.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

When Clark and Chloe entered the briefing room they saw the whole Sg1 Team with the general. Sam was chatting with Daniel, while Jack seemed to be lost in his thought. Teal'c was looking at Carter and Jackson listening to their conversation. The general looked at them and motion for the two teens to take a place in the room.

"Everybody's here Colonel, you ask for this briefing. Would you care telling us why you invite Miss Sullivan?" The general asked looking in the direction of O'Neill.

"Yes sir, I took the liberty to invite Chloe here, so Clark won't have to repeat everything to her." Jack said looking at Chloe and Clark with a smile.

Sam let out a small sound trying to suppress a giggle. Clark was very amused by the colonel little joke and he was sitting near her.

"Sorry." She said looking at the colonel then at Clark. He seemed to understand.

"General, how do you feel about the participation of Clark Kent to this mission?" The colonel asked.

Clark was about to protest when both Carter and Chloe seize him by the arm and force him to keep quiet.

"Like I said to you already Colonel, I find the boy an asset to this mission, if there are survivor on this planet then having a member of their species with you would probably make them more willing to discuss. If he follows your order, he shouldn't be in any more danger than the rest of the team." The general answered.

"That the problems sir, Clark, you're not trained for military operation. You're sixteen. P3X-909 hasn't been friendly, and must now be consider as an enemy territory. The goa'uld has found a way to kill people of your race living under a yellow sun. If we encounter this goa'uld, he will know how to kill you." Jack said.

Clark understood the situation the colonel was in.

"Colonel, the centrino must be operate by kryptonian and kryptonian only. I can't risk losing the memory of the last member of my species. I might be the last survivor of Krypton, but they are part of my species. I must go, I understand that you don't want to put me in any kind of danger, and I'm ready to follow your order."

"Good enough. But that wasn't the point. Clark we don't have any mean to destroy him. You told us yourself that he would probably be stronger and have more power than you."

Jack was struggling with his feeling, searching a way out of this, but he hadn't in days.

"Clark, I tell you this once, you will come with us what ever the situation might be. All I want to know is are you absolutely certain that there is no way for us to gain an advantage against that snake?"

Everybody looked at Clark. He was sure that Teal'c hadn't talk since the colonel wouldn't be asking the question. Clark looked at Chloe but she wouldn't be able to help him even thought she had found the answer to the question as the colonel asked it. Jack looked at Carter and found her with a troubled expression on her face.

"Clark, I think you can trust them" Chloe mumble under her breath, wishing that Clark understood.

"Thanks Chloe" He said

Clark looked around the table and took a deep breath.

"General, Colonel, their might be something able to stop him. When Krypton explode the debris of the planet were irradiated and became lethal for me. So I guess that it could be lethal for him too."

"Wait, you mean that you could be killed by a piece of your home planet?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c do you have the box I gave you." Clark asked.

"Indeed" Teal'c said reaching for the box he had taken in his room before the meeting.

"Why doesn't it affect you in that box?" Daniel asked.

"This box is made of lead, it keep the radiation from poisoning me."

The general looked at Clark and at Teal'c.

"Why did you gave the box to Teal'c, son?" the general asked.

"I feared that something could happen to me, and didn't want to put the team in jeopardy."

"You should have told this before but I appreciate your gesture." The General said.

"I didn't think you would let me go on this mission and I need to retrieve the centrino." Clark said looking at the table.

"Your right, we wouldn't. But the thing is we do need you on this mission." Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel asked confuse.

"Daniel, remember the door of those building, it took Teal'c, you and me just to make an opening large enough for us to get away. If we are in a hurry, I don't want to lose half an hour to open a door. And Clark talent could prove useful against the Jaffa army of that goa'uld."

Jack took the lead box and opened it to see inside, inside lay a piece of green rock slightly glowing. As soon as the colonel opened it, Clark started to feel weak.

"O'Neill, I think it would be better not to open it." Teal'c said looking at Clark.

O'Neill raised his head and saw Clark rapidly loosing color. He shut the box.

"It's that strong?" He asked the boy who had almost immediately regain color.

"Yes, small amount can make me weak, but green rock could kill me, I think, if I'm exposed too long…"

"Do you mean there's other color?" Carter asked.

"Yes, so far I only encounter one variant, a red one. Don't ever bring red meteor rock near me or any kryptonian. We loose all inhibition when close to those."

"He becomes a real jerk." Chloe said remembering when Clark was on that.

"I mean it, if you bring the red rock in contact with my skin, it is like a drug. And while on it…" Clark didn't finish is sentence.

"It looks a bit like what sarcophagus does to the human." Daniel said to Jack.

"Ok, red not good, green good…" Jack said.

"If you want to kill or incapacitate him." Carter added.

"Isn't what we want?" Jack asked

"Indeed."

"We'll have to time everything correctly. If Clark can't be around when we'll use it." Carter continued.

"Start working on a plan with that new information. But I don't want it on paper." Hammond said.

"Sir?" Jack and Carter asked at the same time.

"WE promise to Clark's parent to keep him safe. If we put that information on paper, I will have to report it to my superior. And the NID could come into possession of the information."

"NID?" Chloe asked unsure where she had heard of it.

"The bad people." Jack answered quickly.

"You're dismissed" Hammond said to everybody at the table not willing to engage over NID with Chloe around.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"We should have guessed." Jack said looking at the green rock in front of him.

"Jack, we didn't know about those." Daniel said

"Well, that woman was able to stop the boy. It should have given us a clue…" Jack said

"I think DanielJackson is right. ClarkKent was very secretive of the information. He doesn't seem to trust the military completely."

"I don't blame him." Daniel said looking at the rock.

When he looked up Jack was looking at him his face showing he didn't understand.

"Jack, I mean, come on, even you think that way sometime. Shoot first, ask question later."

"No I don't"

"You do."

"I don't"

"I think DanielJackson is right" Teal'c said stoically.

Jack looked at Teal'c in defeat. Carter arrived at that moment.

"Sir, I thought about this." She said taking the kryptonite.

Jack looked at her with a smile.

"I'll make some test, but if the ore is malleable, we should be able to make bullet with it."

"What about the Goa'uld personal shield?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe knives or arrows." Carter continued.

"Take the sample and make your test. If you're positive we can do something with it, then I'll ask the general to call Smallville Airbase and ask for more of them." Jack said pointing the rock.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"It just clicked in my head, when they talked about your weakness." Chloe said.

Clark smiled to her and let Chloe continued to speak about the logical explanation of everything that happened in Smallville. A soft knock at the door made him turned his head. Chloe stopped talking.

"You can enter." Clark said but is voice seamed unsure.

When the door opened, Chloe saw Lana entered.

"Hi" Chloe said.

"Chloe, I didn't know you were still here."

"Well, they invited me to stay for a few days."

"That's great." Lana said.

"So how was your working day?"

"I didn't work today. Dr Frasier gave me a day off." Lana said

"What did you do?" Chloe asked.

Clark was silent. He looked at Lana and for the first time in years he saw her. He listened to her, talking to Chloe, and he notice the emotion she was forcing in her voice. Then something clicked in his head.

"Chloe, would you mind if I talked with Clark?" Lana asked to Chloe.

Chloe looked at Clark who smiled at her. She gulped then went to the door.

"I'll be in my room." She said to Clark but it was Lana who smiled back at her.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

A ship explode and a second one start to show sign of weakness, soon that one was transform into a giant ball of fire.

"My lord, Baal's forces are stronger than anticipate."

"Aim for the planet." An'Hur said.

"But my lord, we're losing ship fast."

"You dare object me?"

"No, my lord."

In space another ship was destroyed. An'hur looked once more then decided it was time for him to capture some of those ships. He turned toward a Jaffa.

"Prepare me a Tel'tak." He snapped to the jaffa.

Ten minutes later An'hur was entering the Tel'tak.

"Leave now." He said to the two Jaffa inside.

They bow and left, glad to escape the doom the ship was going to endure.

An'hur looked out, and then with out a second look lunched the Tek'tak. Quickly he cloaked the vessel and approached his first victim.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"So… how things going?" Lana asked awkwardly.

"Fine… I guess. Having Chloe around is really comforting." Clark said truthfully

Lana took a deep breath. This wasn't the way she had wanted the conversation to go. Having Chloe mention already put her in defensive. So she decided to attacked and make her way in Clark head.

"She's very fond of you…" She said tentatively.

"She's my best friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Clark answered not sure where Lana was going.

"I'm glad to hear it. She trust you, she would give her life to you." Lana said

"Lana, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Do you know… I mean, we… I… I think she has more feeling than just a friend."

"Do you really think I don't know about the way Chloe feel? She's my best friend, we've try to be together but it wasn't natural at the time, it didn't felt right for me. I don't want to lose her. I accepted the fact that she loves me and she accepts the fact that we're only friend. It's like you and I, I had to accept that you wouldn't see me more than a friend, it took me time but I think I really understand it now. Lana, even if you didn't accept the fact that I lied to protect you. I want to consider you as a friend nothing more, nothing less." Clark stated.

Lana looked at Clark unsure what he meant.

"Clark, you and me, we're more than just friend aren't we? I love you Clark." Lana blurted out.

Clark looked at Lana dumbfounded. He suddenly sat on his bed unable to say a word.

"But… I thought… I'm sorry Lana… You never told me but I kind of understood that I had to move on. I didn't know… I'm not… I'm sorry."

Lana looked at Clark unable to speak as the sense of what he was trying to tell her was starting to find a place in her brain. Tears began to fall on her cheek. Clark rose to his feet and hugged her. From a few tears, it changed to sob and as soon as Clark had a hold on her she began to cry openly without restrain. Her hearth broke beyond anything she ever felt.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"At least, he told her." Jack said looking at the screen.

"Sir, I feel very uncomfortable looking at them in this kind of moment." Carter said hiding tears coming from the corner of her eyes.

Jack nodded and turned a switch. The screen flicked a little then Chloe's room was on the screen. Before he realized what Chloe was doing, Carter flipped the switch rapidly and empty room showed on screen.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"Sir, she was preparing herself to go to the shower." Carter said

Jack didn't say anything but switched to another room. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other with a smile.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Lana had felt asleep crying in Clark's arm. Clark hearth was torn apart, he hadn't meant for Lana to take it so hard. Picking her up he took her to her room and delicately he put her in her bed. With one last look to Lana, he switched off the light and closed the door on that part of his life.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Sam had done an all-nighter in her lab and was glad when the colonel showed up with coffee.

"Sir, I think it would be possible to use the kryptonite to do basic weapons. We would need to refine it as much as possible but we will need to find something to bring those without doing any harm to Clark."

"I'll talk to the general, to get some. You realize we may have to postpone the mission?" Jack said.

"What about Clark?" Carter asked.

"He had to tell us before, if we miss his deadline, he will only have him to blame for."

"Sir, we need him, if the device is no more retrievable, then why would he come?" Carter asked

Jack thought about it then with a nod he left Sam's lab and walk toward the general's office.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Clark took a deep breath. Last night had been long and sleepless. He had thought again and again about his feeling and had come to a decision. He looked at the door in front of him unsure of what to do, Lana's word ringing in his head.

"No matter what you think, I think we are in love with you, all three of us." Lana had said between two sobs.

Clark looked at the door one last time and decided that he wasn't ready for that conversation. Taking a step away the door opened and the occupant got out.

"Clark! I didn't hear you knock. I was going to breakfast. Care to join?"

Clark looked at the girl smile for a few second he didn't know if he had made the good choice. Then again, he had no real choice. He heart was not going to keep beating for three girls. Two, he corrected himself.

"Cassie, I wish to speak with you about something important. Do you think we could speak in private?" Clark said seriously.

The girl looked at Clark unsure.

"I guess, come inside." She said returning in her room.

From the corner of his eyes Clark saw Lana rushing off her room dressed in her nurse outfit.

Once inside the little room, Clark wasn't very comfortable. He wasn't very brave when time to talk about his feeling to other came.

"I had a big conversation with Lana, and she told me something…" Clark began.

But a knock on the door interrupted him. An airman entered the room.

"Mr Kent. The general asked you to the briefing room."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Clark said

Clark returned his attention to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure Clark, I'll wait for you." She answered with a large smile.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The general had listen to the colonel then he had call Sam Lane.

"Sam, this is George Hammond?"

"George, how are thing at your base? My niece doesn't do any wrong I hope?"

George smiled at the implication of Sam question. In one question, he had restated his concern about Chloe being in the base.

"She's fine, and I think she's quite enjoying her stay. Do you by any chance know if there's a place where I could find a good amount of Meteor rock from Smallville."

"There chunk of it everywhere in Smallville. But if you're looking for something more important, I've been told that the Luthor have some interest in the thing."

"Sam, you're throwing me in the lions den."

"And if you do contact him, he'll know for sure that the meteor worth something. I'm sorry, I don't know where to find what you're looking for."

"Thanks for your help."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Lana looked at herself in the mirror of the infirmary, she was a mess. She had waked up on her bed. She was feeling like her world was falling apart. She had count on Clark to be always there for her. She knew it was selfish of her but she had always thought that Clark would be there when she would be ready for him. The infirmary was quiet and the nurse didn't push her as much as usual.

"Lana!" The chief nurse called over her.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Come here, I need to speak with you."

A sense of dread fall upon Lana, since the beginning, the chief nurse had treated her like she was nothing.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"A bit tired, but I'm fine."

"Look Lana, I know that it is not of my business. But you are a nice girl full of ambition. I don't know if you're at your place here. But you need to be concentrated on what you do. I know you had a conversation with the Kent boy and by the look you have this morning I guess it didn't go as you plan. Now, you have two choices. You talk with me about it, open your hearth and let it all out or I will have to ask Dr Frasier to relieve you of duty."

"What did I do to make you want to relieve me of duty?"

"Well, only this morning you place soiled cloth with the good one. Then you send to incinerate a full box a brand new scalpel. You went to lunch without insuring that your backup was here. God you were so out of it that it took a good fifteen minutes to acknowledge that I was calling over you. Now, do I need to continue?"

Lana took a deep breath started to talk to the nurse. At first it was difficult but as time passed the nurse spoke to Lana about her own experience and thing became easier.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Soon after the call, the general had call for a briefing for SG1 plus Clark Kent.

"Major, you've done search on the meteor rock."

"Yes sir. It's malleable and with enough we could make bullets or knives of it."

"I've call Metropolis Air Base and General Lane doesn't know where to find enough of those rock to fill your request" The general said forgetting about the Luthor.

He looked around the table.

"Anyone have another idea?" He asked.

"I might know where to find refined meteor rock." Clark mumbles under his breath.

"Son?"

"I think I know where we could find refined meteor rock.

"Care to elaborate?" O'Neill said.

"The Luthors are involved with experiment using meteor rock. They developed a process that allowed them to refine it."

"Are you proposing that we cut a deal with the Luthor?" The general asked.

"No, I'm saying that in the past. I've come across some refined meteor rock and a friend of mine helps me hide it."

O'Neill looked at the boy.

"A friend, help you hide it? You stole from the Luthor?" O'Neill asked unsure of what Clark meant.

"I stopped the bad people, but I couldn't return the stuff to the Luthor, they were doing very bad experiment. I don't have proof but I saw it. The only problem was to get rid of it without killing myself…"

Carter smiled to Clark. The life of Clark Kent wasn't the typical teenager's life.

"We could go get it. Would you be able to tell us exactly where it is?" She asked

"I would have to come with you, but there no way I could forget where we stack those bars"

"Well the mission will be postponed until we have a few bullets done with it." The general said.

Clark was ready to protest but the Carter put a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Sir, we'll have to hurry." O'Neill said.

"I know, I've already asked for some weapon master to come here. So you have 24 hours to go there and returned here. Don't worry, you'll be on P3X-909 soon enough." The general said dismissing everyone.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The trip to fetch the Kryptonie had been eventless and Clark took the opportunity to invite every one at the farm for a quick lunch. Chloe had left for a stop at her house. Since school wasn't due for another two months, she had asked for an extension on her stay on the base and received way more than she had asked.

"General, sir." Chloe had said to the man while knocking at the open door.

Hammond raised his head and saw the blonde teenager looking at him. He invited her inside his office.

"What may I do for you today Miss Sullivan." He asked her.

"Well, I know I'm due to return to Smallville and that the Colonel trip will be my farewell to the base. But I was wondering if I could stay for another week or two…"

"Clark will be going off world as soon as the weapons are made and secure. There won't be much to do here for you."

"Cassie is still here and Lana too…"

The general thought about it for a while then he looked at Chloe.

"Ok, but I want you do to a little something for me." The general said.

The General was looking at the girl with an inquisitive look on his face. Thinking fast, he decided to give a try to an idea he just had.

"I heard you're good with paper, you've always dream to be a journalist. Now journalism is about fact and precision. I would like you to take this mission report. It's from Dr. Jackson and condenses it to be about this size. This is report from Major Carter about the same mission… Now do it the best you can" He said pointing at another report which was one quarter thinner.

"So I read and do condensed version of it. That's all?"

"We'll begin there." Hammond said with a small chuckle.

He had already read Daniel's report and knows that it didn't contain any information the NID would want. So there wasn't any damage done and if the girl proves to be good, she could also do Jack's report a little finishing touch.

"I'll expect the report back in 48 hours. I'll call your father and uncle and let them know that you got yourself a summer job…" Hammond said ending the conversation with the girl by taking the phone.

Chloe gave him one big smile and left the office to return a few second later. Hammond gave her the report and motioned her to close the door when she leaves.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"My lord, some of our ship doesn't respond anymore."

Ba'al looked at the screen in front of him. Already three of is ship had been destroy and two more were silent.

"Any word from our spy?" Ba'al asked.

"No my lord, the last time we spoke to him, he was infiltrating one of An'hur ship."

"Prepare our fleet for a quick retreat. It is of no use to lose everything over one insignificant planet. Beside the whole point of this defense was to get a spy inside An'hur rank."

"Yes, my lord."

Soon after Ba'al's fleet was entering hyperspace.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

When she entered her room, Chloe was startle by the fact that a women was staring at her. The woman had a gun but didn't seem willing to use it.

"Hello Chloe. It's been a long time." She said with a smile.

"Mother!" Chloe said stunned.


	49. Chapter 48

A/N: I'm leaving for vacation, there won't be another update for at least three weeks. Hope you'll enjoy this Chapter and I know it is evilish to end a chapter with a cliffhanger but... I've done it anyway. Continue to review, it is very much appreciate.

**Chapter 48**

"My lord, Ba'al fleet has retreated."

An'hur sat in his throne and smiled.

"Good, we now have 5 more ships at our disposal. Set course to the Tau'ri home world. I will finish them in front of the Tok'ra and then…" An'hur stopped struggling to keep control of his host.

"My lord?"

"Belay, my last order, set course to NeoKryptonia"

The jaffa looked at his master. Something was odd but he was a good servant so without anymore hesitation he set course to the planet. An'hur was growing tired to combat this host, so he let him win and has soon has his host regain control he ordered the fleet to return to his home planet. An'hur understood that the man thought he would be more resilient under a yellow sun.

"_You can't win, you know_" He said to his host.

"_I sure will try to my last breath._" The host answered.

With a mental whip, An'hur squeezed his host to an agony of pain. He retook control and quickly left to his sarcophagus room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Ba'al looked at the planet in front of him.

"So, this is the place where he found his host?"

"Yes my lord, our spy said that An'hur ship should arrive soon."

"We have enough time. Scan for survivor, technology still active, anything that could be useful."

"Yes my lord."

Ten minutes later.

"There's no humanoid life sign inside. I'm receiving odd energy reading from the other side of the planet."

"Let us get a look. Get a jaffa squad and meet me at the transport ring." Ba'al said rising to his feet. "How long before An'hur arrive?"

"If they come here directly as our spy told us, the fleet should arrive in 8 hours."

"Good that gives us plenty of time, but be ready, as soon as I return, I want the fleet to go in hyperspace."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Mother!" Chloe exclaimed for the second time.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm alive and well."

"But dad told me…"

"It was to protect you, I had to continue my work or it would have meant your death."

"Then why come out of the shadow now?"

"Chloe, I need you to fulfill my mission."

Chloe looked at her mother, it was her without a doubt but then again she had seen her in a semi-vegetative state in Bellereve.

"If… If this is really you then tell me who that woman in the hospital was?" Chloe asked.

"A decoy, a woman who's brain dies long time ago. She has been surgically transformed to look like me."

"What do you want of me?" Chloe asked not willing to think about the poor women in Bellereve

"Like I said, I need you to fulfill a mission. I need to place a device near the Stargate. Since I can't enter there anymore, I propose you and my boss agreed."

Chloe couldn't believe that her mother was in front of her, maybe she was the decoy. She casually put her hand inside her pocket and reached for her phone. Slowly, she speed dialed Clarks and hope he would be able to hear her conversation. She waited a few second as if thinking about the woman revelation.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I'm sorry" Clark said standing up and picking is phone.

After a few second, he almost hang but he heard Chloe talked about the Stargate, he decided to flip the phone to speaker mode.

"I think you should listen to this." Clark said to SG1 still at the table.

"Where did you heard of it? The Stargate I mean?" Chloe asked.

Jack and Sam looked at each other with a strange look that didn't go unnoticed by Clark. From the distance they heard another voice talked.

"Chloe, I'm part of an organization call NID. We want to take control of the Stargate over the military."

"But they're doing a good job aren't they?"

"The military put Earth in jeopardy by going into war with a species a lot more advance than us. And they're not ready to take the necessary measure to get us what we need to win this war."

"The necessary measure?"

"Yes, Chloe. Get by any mean the technology we need. Ensure that Earth will still exist…"

"Is this why you have a gun pointed at me?" Chloe asked almost casually.

Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c. They both nodded and stood up.

"Is she home" Jack asked.

"She was supposed to go fetch some cloth and returned here." Clark answered.

Teal'c and Carter rapidly left the house quickly followed by Jonathan Kent.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Chloe, I won't use the gun. You're my daughter."

"You sneak in my room, point a gun at me and expect me to believe you're my mother without any proof, for what I know you could be the decoy."

"Chloe remember when you were four, we went to the fair in town. You asked to go on a carousel but we wouldn't let you go. You scream and cry so much that I had to convince your father to go with you."

Chloe gulped, she remembered. Now, if only Clark could arrive.

"Chloe, I need you. Will you help me?" The woman asked.

Chloe noticed the woman playing with the security of the gun. Witch was pointed in her direction. She had to stall her, to divert her attention.

"What about dad, why did you leave him?"

The woman shoulder seemed to drop a bit but she regained her composure very quickly.

"He was to scare for your safety, he asked me to stop and walk out of the department. He was ready to stage every one death to make us leave, but the NID learn of it… I had no other way to save him and you."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had not returned to the NID they would have killed us all."

"And you want those people to control the Stargate and be the first contact with other culture?"

Chloe didn't listen as her mother tried to explain everything that his good about the NID. If Clark had heard about the gun he shouldn't be long before he arrived. Chloe was just hoping that he would arrive in time.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I know that voice…" Jack said listening to the women.

Daniel looked at Jack but it was Clark who talked.

"Yes, the women in the base, the one who escape with Chloe's computer.

"You mean the one who almost kill me." Jack said listening closely. "I think you're right."

"I must go help Chloe"

"Clark last time didn't turn very well for you…Beside Teal'c and Carter are already en route."

"But I could be there in less than a minute."

"Jack, I think you should let him go. Chloe has a gun pointed at her…" Daniel said.

"No, that woman has something able to render Clark unconscious."

"She won't even know I'm there." Clark said

"Clark maybe you should let the colonel ant his team handle this situation." Martha said speaking for the first time.

Ten minutes had already past since Chloe had call. That mean if they were driving really fast, the major and Teal'c should be there any moment. They all stopped talking when they heard someone shout through the speaker of the cell phone. Without a thought Clark went into super-speed and ran to Chloe's house.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Will you do it, Chloe?" The woman asked.

"No, I won't do it." Chloe answered without hesitation.

The woman looked at Chloe.

"Chloe, I can't give you the choice to say no. You have to do it."

"I won't betray them, they are good people. I've talk to many of them and they are the one who should represent us."

"Chloe please reconsider." The woman said almost begging her hand still playing with the security on the gun.

"I won't and if you're really my mother, you will leave now." Chloe said firmly

"I'm sorry Chloe but I can't." The woman said raising the gun.

Suddenly all hell seamed to break loose in the room. The door behind Chloe burst open and she heard a voice screaming. But at the same time she saw her mother pull the trigger of the gun, and with a deafening 'pop' Chloe closed her eyes, the gun was aim at her.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

It had taken fifteen minute to his jaffa to open the door of the strange crystalline building. Now Ba'al was looking at a strange piece of technology. There were bodies on the ground. Half of the device seemed to be made of crystal, the other half seemed to be alive, glowing slowly.

"It almost looked like a brain" he said to no one.

A jaffa raised his head.

"My lord, the patterns showed do seem to correspond to brain activity. But there's no organic compound inside."

"Maybe some kind of artificial intelligence."

Ba'al turned and looked at four Jaffa.

"Bring this back to the ship."

The jaffas walked toward the device but as soon as they reach for it, a strange circle started to form around them. The four jaffa seemed to be paralyses. Ba'al looked at the phenomena intrigue. Flashes of light erupted around them and suddenly they were no more.

"It seems the device has a self defense protocol. Try to find where it take is power from."

Getting out of the building Ba'al took a deep breath and went back to is ship. He looked around for a while and found dead jaffa. He took one of the staff weapon but found nothing of interest with it. How An'hur had been able to destroy the people of this word still eluded him.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Never has Clark run so fast in his life. He had difficulty controlling his turn and before he even realize what was going on he was at Chloe's house. Always running, he went inside.

Chloe's father was looking toward Chloe's room, he seemed sick. Clark continued running everything around him almost frozen. When he entered the room he saw Carter pointing a gun at a woman. Teal'c and his father were just behind covering her. Opposite of Carter was a woman sitting on Chloe's bed, in her hand she held a gun, a bright light still illuminating its nose. She had fired, looking around, Clark saw Chloe eye shut, and an inch from her the bullet was slowly advancing toward her chest. Clark knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time to the bullet so he tried blasting a heat shot at the bullet. Clark hoped he could melt it before it touch Chloe. Slowly the bullet began to redden but before the bullet started to melt, it started entering Chloe's chest. Clark saw in slow motion the bullet piercing Chloe's shirt and entering inside her.

For the first time in his life, Clark lost it. Passing by Carter, he pushed the woman with all the strength he had. He wasn't thinking clearly, the Kal'el part in him was fighting to get out and he was glad to let him act for a moment. The woman passed through the windows with a sick crack. The push Clark had given her send her far and fast. Happily for her she had lost conscious when Clark pushed her. She didn't feel the gush of wind around her, neither did she felt when her body hit something solid and every bone inside her body broke. The last thought she had before dying was how much she had loved to know her daughter.

Everything was hurting inside Clark, anger like he never felt before. Pure rage, his vision became blurry with tears as he saw Chloe starting to fall.

"CHLOE!" He yelled grabbing Chloe just before she touched the floor.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 **

"My Lord, we're not able to reach the device. It seems to detect our intention as soon as we try to reach it, they disappear."

"How many?" Ba'al asked

"The device already took twelve of us, my lord."

Baal thought for a while about the device.

"If An'hur is returning here for that device, I won't give him the chance to find it. Prepare some explosive and set it to detonate as soon as someone enters the room. We're leaving, we've lost enough time. It won't hurt him, but it should make him angry and angry people make mistake." Ba'al said with a smile.

"Yes, my lord." The jaffa said leaving.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Through Clark's cell phone, Daniel heard the distinct sound of a gun shot then glass breaking or something. Then he had heard Clark called Chloe, with such pain in his voice that he felt his leg start trembling. Looking at Jack, he knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

"We must go… Are you going to be ok Ma'am?" Jack asked to Martha.

She was just staring at the phone unable to move or say anything. Finally, she nodded still looking at the phone. Quickly, Daniel and Jack left the Kent's farm.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Sam was the first to reach Clark. He was holding Chloe close to him unwilling to let her go.

"Clark, let me see her." She told him tears starting to fall on her cheek.

"I got to get her to a hospital." He said almost like a robot.

"I said, let me see her." She repeated herself starting to panic.

When the woman shot Chloe, Carter had been too close to Clark, his pain and his guilt had flood her with all kind of sensation. She wasn't thinking like a military officer anymore. She was an extension of Clark feeling. It was so strong it was so overwhelming, a boiling mixture of pain and rage, of guilt and lost. She wasn't able to hold on her own thought for more than a few seconds. Hands griped her and she was inside a SUV or a similar vehicle. She heard people talking quick and fast but she didn't care, all she could see and felt was Chloe and Clark, Clark and Chloe. Chloe had been put down on a stretcher. She was almost as white as a ghost. Then Carter heard a whisper, soft and almost inaudible.

"It hurt." Chloe said before loosing consciousness once more.

Chloe was still alive, barely but alive. Relief, she could feel tears of joy on her chick. Chloe was alive. She looked at Clark and locked her eye in his. For a brief moment they understood each other. In that instant she fell for Chloe, the same thing Clark felt, joy, a deep and profound respect for her and love. Sam closed her eye in those sensations but then the moment was break by a loud voice.

"For crying out loud, can this damn truck go any faster?" Jack asked crossing over the double line, then he passed the truck.

Carter looked at Jack, she felt strangely calm after the violent turmoil in witch she had been, she turned to Clark, and he was holding Chloe's hand, both eyes close. He wasn't sleeping but he had calmed himself.

"How long?" She asked to the two in front.

"We should be at the air base in 10 minutes." Jack answered looking worriedly at her.

It was Daniel who turned and smiled to her, he had understood the unasked question.

"You and Clark have been out of it for quit a long moment. We have been to a private clinic in Smallville then we humm! Borrowed this ambulance and we drove, we are almost at Metropolis Airbase."

"Wow! Things really don't add up in my head…" She looked worriedly at the girl.

"The doc said that there was not a lot of blood for a bullet wound. Her heart have been slightly, touch… Jack want Janet to take a good look at her, he said she should have been bleeding to death."

Sam felt her hearth skip a beat and something must have transpired in her expression because Jack quickly added.

"I didn't say that… I said that I would have been bleeding to death, if it had been me being shot…"

Sam changed the subject not willing to aggravate Clark feeling.

"And the woman?"

"We haven't found her yet. But I've asked for a cleaning team to look into it. I'm pretty sure she was dead before she… left the house." Jack said looking at Clark through the mirror

Sam felt Clark guilt over his action.

"Don't worry, I would have shot her." She said to him.

"But I… I… I killed her, without a second thought, without even an effort, I just pushed her. In the few second it took me to actually do the push, I wasn't me anymore… I was Kal-El on a revenge path. I thought over a thousand ways to make her pay for what she had just done but then I... not Kal-El gave her the push, I didn't want to save her, I don't know ..." Clark said not taking his eye out of Chloe's body.

But Clark was thinking at how easy it had been to kill. He had really thought of a thousand ways to kill her and refrain by using only his strength to push. Mentally he promised to himself to never kill a human again.

"It was so easy, she was defenseless." He mumbled.

"She had a gun." Jack said.

"It wouldn't have injured me. I could have knocked her out."

"Clark, I would have shot her. I had my finger on the trigger, and I was aiming for the head."

Jack looked at her and nodded slowly. He would have shot the woman too.

"Where's Teal'c?" Sam asked suddenly realizing he wasn't in the car.

"He's in the other car." Daniel said

"Teal'c's driving?" Sam asked surprise.

"God, no. It's Clark father who's driving." Daniel answered looking at her.

Sam was still a little loss and smiled to Daniel.

"And he follows the colonel?"

"As a matter of fact, it's Jack who's having difficulty to follow him." Daniel said with a smile.

"I'm not having difficulty. I'm just trying to preserve Chloe from anymore harm." Jack said defensively "And this ambulance doesn't have a lot of speed in it." He added.

"Jack, it's an emergency vehicle, bought last year. It's new and should be able to go a lot faster than our SUV." Daniel said.

"Do you want to drive?" Jack asked angrily.

"No, I'm good." Daniel said

Clark and Sam smiled. When they arrived at the Airbase, a plane was ready to lift off but not before an angry general rush to them.

"I want the son of a bitch who shot her." Sam Lane said as a welcome.

"Sir, it was a she and she has been taken care of."

"Who shoot her?"

"Her mother" Clark answered looking at Chloe who was brought out of the car.

"No sense, she's dead." Sam said

"Oh yes, she's dead, now." Jack said with a grin. "Now, sir, if you'll excuse us. We have a plane to catch and a patient to deliver to the best damn doctor in the world…"

"Go, I'll keep in touch." The general said looking at the Kent's boy keeping up with the stretcher pushed by two airmen.

"Colonel, may I ask who take care of it?"

"Clark doesn't take too kindly people who hurt his friend." Jack answered in a low voice.

"I'm glad she has someone able to defend himself around her." The general said before looking once more at Chloe.

"He doesn't like what he did, but I think he would do it again for her." Jack said with a small smile.

The General looked at the boy once more. It was hard to think that this boy had killed a woman when he seems so kind.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Well sirs, she should be fine. I'm a little worried about her hearth but I'll keep her under observation for a few days. I can't see any reason why she wouldn't make a full recovery." Dr Frasier said.

"Thank you." General Hammond said.

"You should thank Clark, if he hadn't heat up the bullet that way, she would have died."

Clark was puzzled by the petite doctor and looked around the briefing table. While Chloe's father was still at the infirmary, the general had asked for a little briefing. Looking around, he saw Jack smiled for a brief instant then he made a face.

"I don't follow" Jack said.

"Well sir, the bullet cauterizes the wound as it entered. All I had to do was to remove what was left of the bullet, make sure everything is still connected together. She will have a little scar but nothing to serious. The hearth was my first concern but she has a strong hearth and should fully recover. So even if Clark here hasn't been able to stop the bullet, he still saved Chloe's life. "

"Great job. What about Major Carter?" The general asked.

"Well sir, she seems to have suffered an emotional shock. I can't tell you why for the moment. I would like to keep her under observation for the night. But other than that she's fine."

"Thank you Doctor" The general said dismissing her. "Clark, if you wish you can stay but if you prefer, I'm sure there's someone you want to see in the infirmary. Now have you found what you were looking for in Smallville." The general asked looking at Jack.

Clark left the briefing room with doctor Frasier.

"So Clark, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I guess." Clark answered evasively.

"You guess!" Janet repeated with a smile.

"I don't know, it's just that I killed someone today. And I was really scared that I've lost her." Clark said.

For a moment Clark seemed to be lost in thought and Janet let him think for a while. Taking someone life wasn't something easy.

"Clark, I know it's hard, but what do you think she would have done to Chloe, after she had said no again. That woman told Chloe secret thing about the NID. She would have killed Chloe, and then Sam would have killed her. She was sentences to death the minute she entered Chloe's room with a gun. If she had really meant no harm to Chloe, she wouldn't have brought a gun with her."

"She was Chloe's mother." Clark said without a look at the stunned doctor.

Janet looked at Clark digesting what he had said. The ride in the elevator was done in complete silence while both where thinking.

"I think, you've done her a great favor." Janet said to Clark.

"I don't understand."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to leave knowing that I shot my own daughter."

"It's because you're a good person and good person don't do that kind of thing. But it's for Chloe's health that I fear."

"I'll see to her, Clark, don't worry. But you may be surprise. Who know? She seemed to me like a strong person."

"You're probably right." Clark said with a smile.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Sir, the connection between Sam and Clark is real. I cannot understand how or why, but it is there. As soon as Clark lost it, she lost it as well. I consider it a risk. And I can have that risk on a dangerous mission. Why is she affected by him? But mostly, how can we make it stop?" Jack said

"I think it as something to do with the symbiote that Major Carter once had in her system. I too felt great disturbance when Chloe Sullivan was shot. I felt my symbiote move a lot around, it was… disturbing." Teal'c said.

"That could be it. I mean, we don't know what Jolinar left behind. Yes we found a marker in Sam blood but what if her brain chemistry had been altered in some way that she became empathic…" Daniel said not finishing.

"Empathic… Daniel we're in real life, people don't have superpower. Beside she doesn't feel us." Jack said

"Who knows, maybe she always feel those sensation but because she's always with us, she subconsciously turned them off." Daniel tried once more.

"I can't believe that. That would mean that every Goa'uld out there would know how we feel when we're near them." Jack countered.

"Jack, remember, Selmak felt Clark was different. Maybe the sarcophagus inhibits those abilities. There's so much thing we don't know about what really happen inside those thing…" Daniel said passionately.

"I think there's a way to find out. I'll try to reach Jacob and ask him to come at the base. ."

"Hope he will answer quickly, the clock is ticking." Jack said returning to an impassive face.

"Indeed. Clark Kent will want to gain access to the device really soon."

"Then, we better send the invitation." Hammond said rising to his feet.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe was not fully awake when Clark came back to her. Her head was fuzzy and a little spinning. She probably had been drugged to numb the pain. When she saw him entered she couldn't refrain to smile to him.

"Clark, you're here."

He smiled at her. The doctor had told him that she would be kind of lost for a while.

"I came as soon as the general told me to go."

"My uncle is a pain, sometime."

"Not that one, Chloe. General Hammond"

"Ho, yes. I heard that you save my life again." Chloe said looking at a nurse going through some stuff in the infirmary. "I've never saw her in here before." She said.

"Chloe, you've not been here so often. Even I don't know every member of the personnel of the base."

Chloe was falling asleep before Clark finished is sentence. He smiled fondly to her and eases her in the bed.

"I don't want to lose you." Clark said kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you too…" Chloe mumbled dreamily.

Clark smiled to her and left the infirmary. In the corner of the room Lana had witness the scene and it took all her strength not to start crying.

"Hey Lana!" A voice said behind her.

"Major Goldberg!" Lana said looking at the man.

"I've heard you got yourself a job here. You look tired you should take care of yourself." He said smiling to her.

Lana smiled to the major and they both started to talk. Later and for the first time in a long while, Lana smiled and laughed during her shift with the nurse about a certain major…


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Colonel!" The general barked once.

Cut in the middle of his sentence Jack turned toward General Hammond.

"But…"

"I won't let Major Carter go on that mission until I'm certain she won't be a problem. You said yourself that the connection was real and problematic."

"I did sir but she's an asset to my team. I've think about it and I can't lose her not on that kind of mission. Beside the Tok'ra…"

"The Tok'ra didn't answer our call and we haven't heard of Jacob. Colonel, understand that I can't risk the life of Major Carter, what if the boy lose it again, what if he turn against you, what will she do?"

"I don't know, but the boy won't turn against us. He lost it because one of his friends was shot. I've never seen a teen with so much control over his self."

"Good for us and good for him but the fact is if he gets scare, Sam will get scare, if he's hurt she will feel the pain. Until we sever this link between them, I cannot let her be in any dangerous situation."

"For god sake, general."

"Colonel, she asked to be left at the base." Hammond said abruptly.

It was like a bomb on Jack but he tried to continue his argumentation.

"You can order her to go"

"I could, but I won't if one of my officer doesn't think she's fit to the mission I give, I'm always listening to their argument, and for that matters, Major Carter's argument where a lot better than yours…"

"Fine, sir. I'll talk to her. If I made her change her mind..."

"If you do, then we'll talk about it."

Hammond looked at O'Neill leaving his office and smiled.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Major, are you sure about this?" Clark asked for the second time.

"No but we can't pretend there no connection here." Carter said moving her hand between him and her.

Clark looked at Sam and smiled an odd thought coming to his mind.

"Am I the only one your feeling?"

"I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I don't know, before it was faint sensation in the back of my head. But then we met. I can't describe it."

"When I started to get power, I didn't know what to do and I didn't understand them very well. They were a curse. My father always pushed me to focus them, to get use of my ability."

"Clark, you're talking about super-human power. I'm only a human." Carter said

"It's the same thing. Back in Smallville, Chloe and I are discovering all kind of people with mutation caused by long exposure to meteor rock. SG1 has been traveling to other world maybe you came in contact with something or maybe it's the stargate itself. Maybe you were always aware of other feeling."

"I don't think so. Superpower is for kid dreams." Sam said smiling to Clark.

"Look, you have a scientific mind. Maybe you are rejecting the possibility of superpower because you can't explain it and maybe you subconsciously close your mind to those feeling." Clark said.

Carter was about to answer when she start thinking about it. She wasn't about to accept it for a fact but the possibility was there beside she did had those feeling.

"Supposed, that I have this power. I'm not saying that I believe it but if I have it, what can I do."

Clark gave her a frank smile.

"My father always start by letting me concentrate on how I felt the moment the power arrive. So I guess it's a good way to start. When you sense me, what is the first sign? You don't have to answer me, just think about it."

Carter closed her eye and focus on the different thing that had happen trying to find a correlation between her divers experience.

"I can't see." She said after a while.

"What were you looking for?" Clark asked.

"I'm trying to find a similar event that have happen every time the 'sensing' thing start."

"Maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. You're letting your scientific mind take over. Focus on the sensation, what where you feeling, what where you thinking."

Even thought Sam understood what Clark was saying she wasn't able to focus on it. Jack entered her labs.

"Hello campers. Clark, would you mind if I have a conversation with Carter alone."

"No, I'm going back to the infirmary to see Chloe." Clark said giving a puzzled look to Jack.

Sam looked at him in the eyes and smiled. The boy was glad to go to see Chloe, but he was anguished by the fact that she wouldn't be there for the mission. He broke eye contact and left the labs.

"Carter, are you alright?" Jack asked

"I'm fine, Colonel" She answered

"Good because for a moment you seemed to be lost in your head."

Sam smiled at the colonel.

"I know why you're here sir, and I won't change my mind. Until I can control or severe the link I have with Clark, I'm a liability for the team."

"Ah common Carter, I don't believe that and your way to smart to believe that. Clark lost it because of Sullivan being shot. What is the chance that kind of situation happens again? There's no chance because it will be SG1 and him, no other civilian."

"And what happen if he is hurt and I feel it too. What if I'm permeable to An'hur presence? If Clark is able to influence me, what happen when I met a full grown Kryptonian aware and evil?"

Jack locked is eye in Carter's and saw fear. She was really scared and he could see it in her eyes. She was scared and that scared him. Furiously, Jack left the lab without a word. Carter had looked at her CO, he was furious about the situation, she could tell.

"I got it!" She exclaimed smiling.

She rose to her feet and quickly ran to the infirmary.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe looked at Clark walking in the infirmary. He looked at her and smiled fondly.

"Hey, how are you?" He said when he reached her.

"Fine, my hearth is still weak. And if I move to fast, it hurt a little. But I'm fine."

Clark and Chloe talked a while until Carter arrive almost running in the infirmary.

"Clark, I did it." She said

Clark looked at her not sure what the major was talking about. Chloe looked at her dumbfounded friend and smile. Carter looked at Clark for a moment without a word then she realized that he was completely lost.

"Clark, I felt the colonel. Not as strong as with you but it was there."

Clark smiled in comprehension.

"Good. Could you do the same, now, here?"

"Wait, wait. I won't be the guinea pig. If you don't mind major, I rather keep my feeling and emotion for myself." Chloe said seriously.

Sam could tell at the moment that Chloe was scare of something. And when Chloe looked at Clark she knew of what. While Clark looked at Chloe, Sam smiled at her.

"Maybe Dr Jackson would be willing to participate in our experience. Or even the colonel. They will be part of the mission and…"

"Clark, I've told you that I won't be part of the mission. Not until I can assure the General that I am fully in control of myself and I'm not sure I like this empathic thing."

"Major, we've encounter many people with strange ability, the only thing you can choose is what you do with them." Chloe said smiling to the major.

"What I mean is that I feel like I'm violating other s mind. If people know about it what do you think will happen?"

"People would get scare, try to avoid you or study you." Clark answered truthfully.

Sam looked at Clark as she began to understand what his parent and he have endured all his life, the tension they have been leaving in.

"God! How did your parent and you do it, Clark?" Sam said almost in a whisper.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation" the sergeant called in the microphone while alarm's klaxon started to sound.

The General was in the control room soon after.

"We're receiving the Tok'ra signal." The sergeant said after the computer gave a green flash of recognition.

"Open the Iris." The general said leaving for the embarkation room.

Hammond met with O'Neill as he was going in the gate room.

"Colonel, you'll be please to know that the Tok'ra have answered our call."

O'Neill smiled.

"Hope it's our home Tok'ra." He answered.

To both surprise a tall blonde woman in her mid-twenty entered the room via the gate. She was followed by two men. When she saw both officers, she smiled fondly and walked toward them.

"You must be Hammond and O'Neill of the Tau'ri. I'm extremely please to finally meet you. My name is Janice and you can call my symbiote Gallia."

"It's an honor to meet you but excuse me to sound rude, but we were waiting for someone else." Hammond said with surprise in his face.

"Jacob and Selmak were occupied. So I decided to come to your call. How may the Tok'ra be of assistance to you?" Janice asked.

"That's a nice attitude change." Jack mumble softly to the General.

"Our security protocol requires a basic medical examination but as soon as you're clear, we'll discuss the situation. Please, follow me." The general said.

Janice silently agreed and followed a few step behind with the two men close and to airmen closing the walk. Jack looked at the general.

"Sir, we have guess in the infirmary…"

"Well, colonel, you might want to go ahead and inform our guess that their will be visit shortly in the vicinity."

Jack walked faster than normal and as soon as he turned a corner, he started for a run toward the infirmary.

"You are very organized species. Why does the colonel feel oblige to inform your guess of my presence?" Janice said looking at the colonel disappearing

"Well, we have a human in the base who doesn't know about our allies, she's here to be treated for an injury."

"If you are in possession of a healing device, I would gladly help."

The general looked at the woman with a smile and couldn't keep feeling that there was something odd about this Tok'ra.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Janice, I want you to meet Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter. You already met the colonel." Hammond said pointing at the member of SG1.

"It a real pleasure to meet all of you. Major, your father speaks highly of you."

Carter looked around the table unsure how to responds to this Tok'ra. Janice closed her eye for a brief second and let her symbiote take control of her body.

"Forgive my intrusion, but you all seem confused by Janice behavior. Janice is a new host, we've barely merge and she's very eager to learn about other culture. Her curiosity his… Quite intoxicating. My companions are here to watch my action and assure that my blending worked correctly." Gallia said looking at the two men standing near the door.

One of them looked at the woman with a reproachful glare.

"They don't seem to like to be talked about or talk to." Jack said innocently.

"Forgive them, they are not accustom to be out of the base."

"Tell me, why have the Tok'ra send you if your blending is so recent?" Sam asked.

Both men looked at the woman as if challenging her to answer.

"Well, I kind of disregard their order not to interfere with the Tau'ri. From what I've learn so far, your SG-1 team is quite a talked about in the galaxy and I was eager to see them."

Jack looked at the blonde and smiled.

"You know, kill a few Goa'uld, blow up a sun, and suddenly your known all around the galaxy." The colonel said with a smile.

"It was you who actually blow up a sun?" Janice asked.

"It was Carter idea." Jack said.

"Sir!" Carter said looking at him with angry eyes.

"Back to business gentlemen, Janice, you were saying that the Tok'ra didn't want you to come here and there you are. Tell me are you in any danger?" Hammond asked to the woman.

"If you fear that the Tok'ra will come here, no one knows. So there's no chance that…"

Janice was cut by the alarm's klaxon.

"Unscheduled offworld activation"

"I'll be right back. Sg1 stay here with our guess." Hammond said

Hammond quickly walks down to the control room.

"Sir, we are receiving the Tok'ra signal…"

"I'll be damn. Open the Iris. Go to the briefing room and tell the colonel we have Tok'ra guess arriving. Ask him to escort our other guess to private quarter. "

"Yes sir"

Quickly the general walked down to the embarkation room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Clark had returned to the infirmary as soon as the Tok'ra had left. When he arrived, Cassie was sitting near Chloe's bed and was talking quite energetically. Not willing to disturb them Clark walk back and collide with Lana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't saw you there." Clark said.

He helped Lana to stand.

"You seem lost, Clark." Lana said while rubbing the lower of her back.

"Too much is happening at the same time." Clark said with a tiny smile.

"Yes, I've heard about Chloe, well she told me. I'm glad you were able to save her. She means a lot to me. She's a very good friend."

"She's mine too, Lana." Clark said

"I know. Clark, look, I thought about the conversation we had. You were right. I mean I was selfish and kind of expect you to always be there."

"Lana, I'm your friend and if you need me, I'll be there faster that you could say it."

"Clark, I want you to be honest with me. Do you love Chloe?" Lana blurted out.

Clark looked at the infirmary where Chloe and Cassie were talking.

"Lana, I don't want to lose her, she's my best friend. We've tried that path and it didn't work, we almost lost our friendship."

"But do you love her?" Lana pressed.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Clark, stop that. Answer my question. Please!"

"Yes. Lana, yes I love her, like I never thought it would be possible to love but I won't tell her, I won't let my feeling shattered our friendship. I care too much for her for that." Clark said almost angrily.

Lana looked at Clark and smiled to him.

"Clark, think about it, don't' you think you may lose her if you keep pushing her away. You told me that I took you for granted. Then I'll tell you this, you were right, but you're doing the something to Chloe." Lana said then left Clark looking miserable alone in the corridor.


	52. Chapter 51

A/N: this one is a little slow, but things will move forward.

**Chapter 5****1**

"Yes. Lana, yes I love her, like I never thought it would be possible to love but I won't tell her, I won't let my feeling shattered our friendship. I care too much for her for that." Clark voice had echo through the corridor loud enough for to the two girls sitting in the infirmary to understand it.

"Was that Clark?" Cassie asked.

"I think, yes." Chloe said unsure of what she just heard.

"Who do you think he was talking about?"

"I don't know." Chloe answered but in her head she knew Clark was talking about her.

At the thought Chloe hearth start to race in her chest. A sharp pain reminded her of her wound. Her pain must have shown on her face because the next thing she knew there was a nurse near her and Cassie was looking frightened.

"I'm ok." Chloe said in a weak voice.

Then it hit Cassie.

"It's you isn't it?" She asked.

Chloe didn't answer the question. But Cassie could read Chloe's face.

"Don't worry Chlo. I'm the new girl, I may have dreamed, well may still be having dream… about him, but I know when to back off. I like him a lot, but we don't know each other, we kind of connected because of similar situation we leaved. So tell me, I've been told by yourself that you had dated him once. How is it you let him go?"

Chloe smiled to Cassie.

"One word, Lana. She's a nice girl, once you know her. We've become very good friend. But Clark always had that thing for her. I don't know what make him change his mind."

"We're growing up." Cassie said full of wisdom.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Hammond looked at the stargate and waited for the Tok'ra to arrive. Nothing was ever simple at the SGC. But when Jacob Carter stepped through the gate, he felt relief.

"Jacob, glad you could finally come. We were told you were occupied." Hammond said to the man in the gate room.

"Something came up and we were freed sooner than I thought." He bowed letting Selmak took control of his body.

"General Hammond, I was very intrigued that you asked for me, how may I be of service?" Selmak asked.

"We'll continue in the briefing room. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill will be joining us. Selmak tell me, what do you know of a Tok'ra name Gallia?"

Selmak looked at Hammond unable to hide his surprise.

"What did you hear of her?"

"Our source told us she escaped one of your bases. Is she any threat for you or us?"

"You are well informed General. Gallia is a very young symbiote. She was at her second blending. She's no threat to Earth, but she could pose a problem if she got captured by the goa'uld." Selmak said letting Jacob take control of the body.

"Understood." Hammond said.

They both went their way up to the briefing room. Colonel O'Neill was already at the table and rose when the general entered.

"Sir, Carter will be delayed, Dr. Frasier want to do some more check up."

"Is she alright?" Jacob asked.

"She's fine, there had been a little situation and we wish to discuss of it with Selmak." Hammond answered.

"George, she's my daughter."

"And she's fine."

Jacob closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Forgive Jacob, he become agitated as soon as family matters occur."

"Understandable. Selmak, you remember Clark Kent.?"

"Yes I do, and we've keep his presence on the base a secret as we promise."

"Glad to hear it. Now, Jacob told us he could feel Clark wasn't human. Would you care to tell us how it happened?"

"I'm not sure I understand but when we were close to him, I was overwhelmed by a strange feeling of uneasiness. The Tok'ra tries not to give up on ancient hatred but when I was close to him, I felt uneasy, on the edge, ready to jump at him."

"You hated him on sight." Jack said.

"I hadn't seen him, I just felt his presence. It's hard to explain, it's like we know when someone have been a host or when a jaffa his near."

"Can you feel what human feel or just kryptonian and goa'uld?" Hammond asked

"We cannot feel other. We say we felt the presence, but we could say we know there is someone. For the kryptonian it's in our gene, to hate them all, the will to destroy them. Once again it's hard to explain. We do not discuss this with other. It is because of Jacob that I'm telling you this."

"I understand." Hammond said.

"Has this something to do with Major Carter?" Selmak asked.

Carter entered the room at this point. Jacob quickly took back the control of his boy.

"Sam!" He cheerfully said.

"Dad, I'm glad you came."

"So am I, how are you? What were those tests for?"

Jacob looked carefully at his daughter,

"Sam you seem tired. George, you should let them sleep sometime." He said looking at the general with a frown.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"What happen?" Jacob asked.

After a brief sign from Hammond, Jack started to talk.

"There was an incident in Smallville where a civilian got shot. That civilian was close to Clark, and some kind of link was established between Carter and Clark. The entire emotional overflow went from Clark to Carter. Carter was in an emotional shock or something."

"Are you all right Sam." Jacob asked.

"Like the colonel said, it was only a shock. My brain wasn't ready for the information that came all at once."

"And you thought that it had something to do with the symbiote she once carried?" Jacob asked smiling.

"It was one possibility and since you had sense the alien origin of Clark." Hammond said

"I'm sorry to disappoint you about the symbiote but as Sam's father I might still be of help, I can tell you that she had this unique talent to read people emotion long before she entered the Air Force."

"She did?" Jack asked confuse.

"I did?" Sam asked at the same time and also very confuse.

"You were very young, your mother and I didn't want to believe it. And one day it stops."

"It stopped, like that and I don't even remember it."

"You always have been a very logical girl, you didn't want to cloud your judgment with emotion and other weakness as you once said. Since it wasn't something you could explain and it was making your life difficult. You shut it out of your life."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Clark looked at the television with blank eye. Asked what he was listening to, he wouldn't have been able to answer. In fact, he was thinking about Lana's reaction. She had smile. Her smiled was warm and it was the kind of smile that made him melt.

"I'm glad you told me, Clark. I'm sorry you don't want to tell her but I'll respect that." She had said.

Clark wasn't sure of this Lana. He would have understood if she had start crying again. But no, she had smiled to him. The kind of smile that made his hearth melts.

Rising to his feet, Clark decided to return at the infirmary. Walking in the corridor he wandered for a while not decided to follow his present state of mind. He heard voice coming from behind a closed door.

"I sense him since we arrive. Do you think, they're aware of what he is?" A woman said

A man answered something to the woman but Clark couldn't hear it since a guard came toward him.

"Mr. Kent, you're not supposed to be in this section. Please follow us, quickly." The guard said.

"The door behind him opened as he walked with the guard."

Janice took a look at the teen walking beside a guard. She heard Gallia told her it was him.

"Ma'am , are you alright?" A guard asked her from the other side of the corridor.

"Yes, could tell me who this boy is?" Janice asked

"Some Smallville farmer's son who helped SG1, I don't know only that he impressed enough the colonel to be brought on a special mission."

"I would like to speak with the general, quickly." Janice said.

"I'm sorry madam, but we have order not to bring you to the general for the moment."

"You don't understand you have an alien on the base, a very dangerous alien." Janice said.

"Follow me madam."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"What can we do? If Clark has decided he won't talk about something, he won't talk about it. One thing I've learn with Clark his that he do what he really believe is right." Chloe said to Cassie.

"But, I know you love Clark and we've heard what he thinks about you."

"We don't know for sure that it's me he was talking about."

"Common Chlo, do you really think that he was talking about me? Honestly."

"I'm sorry. I know and since he was speaking to Lana, it's not Lana either." Chloe added.

"Can you see anyone else?"

"No. What is all this commotion about?" Chloe asked.

"Don't know, but it seem urgent. That's the blonde they asked Clark to leave for."

"Those guards seem to be worried about something."

"The general is coming." Cassie said seeing Hammond through the windows.

Hammond wasn't very happy to have been call out of the briefing room but he didn't show it.

"What is this commotion all about?" Hammond asked

"Sir, Janice says that the Kent's boy is an alien."

"You make me leave the briefing room to tell me that Clark is not human."

"Sir, if it's true it's a security risk."

Janice made a step

"General, I sense him, and Gallia told me that there people were not very kind. Gallia is trying to control her emotion but I can feel how much she hates them."

"Janice, there are thing you don't yet understand. Come with me. It will be all" Hammond add to the guard escorting Janice.

"But sir." One of them objected.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Clark Kent is a guest in this base, he has proof himself trustworthy and that all."

"I understand sir." The man said before leaving.

"Janice, we know of Clark Kent origins, and we know why Gallia hate him. But he was raise on Earth by Earth people. He's no threat to this base. Now, we have a guess that would likely want to see you. He will understand the reason you're here if you tell him. And he may also help you. But for that I need you to come with me."

"Who is he?"

"Selmak"

"General, Selmak is very well known among the Tok'ra and is respected. I cannot show myself to Selmak." Janice said with panicked in her voice.

"Calm down. I don't think you know Selmak as well as you thought. Trust me on this."

"Do I have a choice?" Janice asked.

"At this point, I think it's your best shot."

Hammond smiled and show Janice the way to the briefing room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"There's a briefing going on in that room. You cannot go in." the sergeant said.

"Oh, ok. I was trying to get a glimpse at the stargate." Clark said looking disappointedly at the door of the briefing room.

"I can show you to the embarkation room."

"That would be great."

"Follow me."

Clark wasn't sure why he wanted to see the stargate. Probably he was trying to delay the moment where he would have to go back to the infirmary.

"We don't have any incoming traveler schedule today, so there shouldn't be any problem. Siller is doing some maintenance, if I was you I would try to stay as far away from him as possible."

Clark smiled, Siller bad luck has reached even him. When the door opened and he saw the stargate, he smiled in wonder.

"Quite something isn't it." A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Dr Jackson, I thought you would be in the briefing with the rest of SG1." Clark said with a smile.

"It just finishes and I saw you down here."

"I was just looking."

"I don't blame you, the first time I saw it, I was overwhelmed by the meaning of it."

Clark walked to the big circle.

"This technology is quite something."

"The goa'uld stole it from the gate builder.

"From what I've saw, it's not the first thing they stole." Clark said casually

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked unsure.

"Well from what I can tell you, Kryptonian technology was base on crystal…"

"And goa'uld has crystal base technology. Do you realize that mean that goa'uld as intelligent they thought they are have not really invent anything. They just developed from existing technology." Daniel said exited by the possibility it open for him.

"A little like we're doing with what you bring back from the stargate." Clark said.

Daniel looked a little stunned getting what he was saying.

"Like we do…"

Daniel looked at the gate with Clark then he remembered something.

"Clark, we have another visitor in the base and she sense that you were not from Earth and she told a few guard. I'm sorry but I think your secret won't stay very long a secret in the base."

"I should have known." Clark said hiding his discomfort of the situation.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Baal looked at the galaxy in the observation room. Dot were flashing some were extinguishing other changed color.

"I don't understand." He said looking carefully at the space between each dot.

"My lord?"

"We should have seen him come from one ship but their was no departure from any of his ship during the battle."

"A cloak vessel maybe." The jaffa at his side said

"It would have been able to go through the shield of our ships. We had to wait for one of the to be out of power to infiltrate our man."

"Maybe…" The jaffa said but didn't continue

"Speak, I have never killed someone for having speak an idea."

"Maybe it has something to do with that planet we saw, they had pretty advance technology, our scientists are still looking at those crystals we brought back. Their encryptions are pretty advance but…"

"He has access to those technologies, maybe he have new weapon and… You know what, that what I like about you, you always bring back the simplistic fact. I on the other hand am always trying to figure out the complicated, more precise and subtle way to do thing." Baal said smiling.

He left the room rapidly, the jaffa still unsure of what to do look at the console then when he saw that Baal wasn't returning, he left the room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"So they just went together?" Jack asked.

"Well Selmak promise to help her. It seems that Janice was one very curious girl and it affected Gallia." Hammond said

Silence fell on the briefing room for a moment then Daniel looked at the general.

"I was thinking about our mission to P3X-909, I think we should not wait anymore, I mean, if we wait too long Clark won't come with us."

"Wait a minute, are you actually going along with Carter staying at the base?" Jack asked annoyed by Daniel's intervention.

"No but if we want to have a chance, Jack, we have to go as soon as possible. If we wait too long, Clark will have no reason to come. And we will lose the only advantage we have over An'hur."

"We don't know he will be there and we have Kryptonite." Jack said.

Daniel knew Jack was right but Clark really wanted to go to that planet to get the device and bring it back.

"On that matter, our man forged a few bullet and knife." Hammond added

"Have they been able to protect them with lead as Clark need?" Daniel asked

"Not for the moment, but they're working on it night and day, I was told that tomorrow morning we should have something safe."

"Great, maybe we should give a clip and a knife to every team that goes off world." Jack said

"Good idea, this way if they meet An'hur, they won't be defenseless." Hammond said appreciatively.

With Teal'c and Carter missing, the briefing was rapid and when everybody was ready to leave, Jack turned toward the general.

"General, may I ask where Carter is?" Jack asked.

"She told me she had something to work with Clark and Teal'c, I agreed for them to stay in her lab."

"What is she doing in her lab?" Daniel asked curiosity picked.

"The only thing she said was that it would help her get control over what happening in her."

"Maybe she's helping Clark control his emotion. Teal'c can be very helpful in that department." Jack said with a smile.

They both walk out of the briefing room toward Carter Lab's.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The jaffa was looking at the communication device and after the third attempts. He turned and walked toward his god fearfully. Since An'hur changed appearance, he was the fifth first prime.

"My Lord, the jaffa we left on the planet doesn't answer our call." The jaffa said head down.

"Someone must have been there. Place our ship into orbit and make sure no one leave or get to the surface from space. I'll go to the surface, prepare me a ship, and bring my special box."

"Yes my lord." The jaffa said then he looked at his console for a brief moment.

"My lord, there was ship in the vicinity. I've detected some energy left by hyperspace windows."

"Good. At least we know it is not the Tau'ri. I'll be in my room. Wake me when the ship is ready."

"Yes, my lord"

The jaffa let a sigh of relief and walks back to the console. An'hur was in a good mood today.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Clark looked at the major and smiled, she was starting to control her empathic abilities.

"It's no use, Clark. I can't stop it like that." Carter said frustrated

"Major Carter, I think you are trying too hard, again." Teal'c said.

"But, if I shut my thought, every thing increase. I was able to get the sensation of someone who's enjoying something sweet somewhere in the base. But I can't shut it out of my head."

"The more you try, the less effective you feel it is." Clark said.

"Exactly."

Clark looked around the lab trying to think of something. Teal'c had been able to show Carter how to close her mind and focus on the sensation. But yoga was far out of reach of the major.

"Hey!" Jack said from the door.

"Sir, I didn't know you were there." Carter said startled by O'Neill appearance.

"So what are you doing?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

Clark looked at the colonel, then at Carter and a smile appear on his face.

"Major, you were startle by the colonel arrival?"

"Yes, I didn't saw him coming."

"Didn't you feel him approaching?"

Jack looked at Clark not following the conversation. Teal'c was stoically looked at Clark then slowly, en eye brow rose and he bow his head.

"We are teaching Major Carter to control her new ability." Teal'c said.

"That's good. How it's doing?" Jack asked.

"Actually sir, I think it's going pretty well. I got half of it under control, I think." Carter said.

"You think?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can access the ability at will. But I don't seem to be able to find the off switch."

"Colonel, would you care to join me in a meal?" Teal'c asked.

"Sure T, Carter are you coming?"

"Colonel, I think Clark and the major want to work on this a little more."

Clark looked at Teal'c unsure how the big man knew.

"Yes, we got thing to finish here." Clark said.

Carter wasn't sure she understood but let it go since she fell that Clark was very happy by the situation.

"If you finish before we're back, you know where we are." Jack said then left with Teal'c.

"What was that about Clark?"

"Major, you were startle by the colonel. You didn't sense him coming, even though seconds before you were feeling someone eating somewhere."

"So we have a starting point... We were talking, I was..."

"You stopped trying to shut it off."

"Yes… Unconsciously, I know how to do it, or I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Two hours later Carter and Clark were looking at each other intensely when Jack entered the lab followed by Teal'c and Daniel. They stopped and looked at them.

"That's…" Jack commented.

"Are we disturbing?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Sam and Clark seemed to get out of their trance and looked at the three of them smiling. Clark blushed a little at the implication, but didn't say anything.

"I've been able to shut it up." Carter said

Teal'c bowed his head.

"You are a very proficient teacher Clark Kent."

"So that means you'll be coming with us?" Jack asked

Daniel looked dumbfounded for a moment then he puzzled out everything in his head.

"Oh! You've been able to control the emotional overflow." He said.

Carter smiled to Daniel in acknowledgment

"Sir' I've only been able to control it for the last 30 minutes. Who know if under stress I'll be able to control it?"

Jack smiled to the major.

"So you'll be coming with us."

"I'll continue to work on it."

"Ok, do that, I'll tell the general both goods news."

"Both" Sam asked

"That you control your superpower and that you'll be coming with us." Jack answered leaving quickly the lab.

"Sir, I never said…"

"I don't think the colonel heard you." Teal'c said a small smile on his face as he left the lab following the colonel.

"Super-Power?" Daniel asked to Carter.

"Ask to the colonel." Carter answered almost angrily

Daniel smiled and left the lab leaving Carter and Clark together once more.

"I must agree with the colonel, you must come with us to the planet. Your good, give it a few day and everything will be under control." Clark said.

"I know, it just that… I have a bad feeling about this planet, I had it last time and we lost very good people to get us out of there. We were lucky."

"Yes but as I understood it last time you were three against a full colony of arrogant people so sure of their superiority that they treat you like vermin."

"I wouldn't say vermin."

"Well, smart monkey." Clark said giving Carter his Charming smile.

Sam laughed and after a few minutes of talk about their experience, they practice again Sam empathic ability.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I was so sure you were playing with Clark that Lana and I were ready to play you a little trick." Chloe told to Cassie smiling.

"What?" Cassie asked

"Well, I was kind of jealous of the way Clark was looking at you." Chloe added blushing

Cassie smiled at the girl.

"Strange, how event can change our perception of people." She said with Sam intonation.

They both laugh.

"I should go, mom doesn't want me to be here more than necessary and since she will let you out of the infirmary tomorrow, we will have plenty of time to talk."

"Are you sure, time is pretty long here alone." Chloe said smiling

Cassie stood and smiled to Chloe.

"I'll come back for lunch." She said and left the infirmary.

Dr Frasier arrived a few minute later. She was looking at her note with a frown.

"Chloe, tell me, did you by any chance ever got in contact with meteor rock for long period of time?"

"Well, I leave in Smallville, doctor. I came in contact far too often to my taste."

"Chloe my latest blood analysis wasn't what I expected, I won't lie to you it worry me a lot. I knew that people in Smallville suffer from meteor intoxication too a more or less acute degree but you are of the chart." Janet said

"What does it mean doctor?"

"Frankly, in any other situation I would be wondering why you're still alive. I mean, the green cell growth is almost ten time those of the other blood sample I had from Samllville. But at the same time all those green cells, they went directly to the portion of your hearth that was injured and somehow healed it."

"In other word, I'm a meteor freak." Chloe said tears forming in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes, you've been infected by the meteor to a high degree."

Unable to contain herself, Chloe started to cry.

"It's not so bad, I mean it's not like you will die of it. In fact it keeps you alive." Janet said not understanding Chloe's reaction.

"Well, you don't have my experience with meteor freak." Chloe said between two sobs.

"I don't understand."

"Back home, I got a wall full of weird thing and 80 percent of those are bad thing happening because of mutation cause by the meteor rock. Every one I've met with those mutation went terribly bad."

"Don't worry Chloe, you have good friend and people looking after you. If you're afraid that you'll go bad because of it then listen to this. I've calculated that if the cell growth is exponential and continue like I've saw, you should have been dead a long time ago, but your first blood test didn't show any sign of those green cells."

Chloe looked at the petit doctor unable to understand. The interrogations most have appeared in her face because Janet took a chair and sit, trying to find a way to explain thing.

"Chloe, the green cell are not there to stay, something must have activated them. In that case it could have been your wound."

"Is it possible that it came from an outside source?"

"You mean like Clark or Cassie…"

"Or Lana… Doctor, what if I'm not the one infected by meteor rock, what if someone else was infected…"

"That could explain why it didn't show in your first blood test." Janet said thinking quickly.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"… and once I understood what started and stopped this ability it became fairly easy to control it." Carter finished.

"I'm glad to ear it major. You'll be glad to ear also that we manage to make enough bullet and knife with the Kryptonite that you brought back from Smallville to equip every member of every team in the base. Now about your mission to P3X-909." Hammond said.

He looked toward Jack.

"If An'hur is on site, it will be a very tricky mission but we got two advantages over the last time we got there. First we got Clark, even if is not at full strength, he's much more of a threat than only us. Two, we have been there, we know the lay of the land." O'Neill answered the unasked question.

"And three he's only one, I mean the rest are Jaffa." Carter added.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"So I'll make myself clear, you go there, find the device, but if An'hur is there you are to engage only if you have an opportunity. We don't want to lose our advantage over him."

"We got to keep Clark out of the Kryptonite range too." Daniel added.

"Speaking of him, where's Clark, I thought he would be here for this briefing." Carter asked.

"I ask him not to come." Jack said.

"Why?" Hammond asked surprised.

"I suggest him to go see the girls before we go a way, to call his parent too."

"You sound like he's not coming back" Daniel said.

"We are not bringing him on a school's field trip, I only suggested him too see those he love before we go out there for god knows how long."

"And he just agreed with that?" Daniel asked

"As a matter of fact, he did." Jack said then he added "It took me a bit of convincing but he did."

"Very well, everything seems to be in order. I want you to be ready to go, tomorrow at 0800. You're dismissed."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Clark what a surprise, you haven't shown yourself for days." Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I was busy helping the major wit a problem she had. So how are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine, actually I'm better than fine."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither, but it seem someone healed me."

"Who, and are there any side effect?"

"That why I'm still here, but it's looking good." Chloe said still smiling to Clark.

"I'm glad to hear that."

An awkward silence felt on the infirmary for a few minute.

"Chloe…" Clark started but didn't continue.

"Clark ?" Chloe said smiling at him.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Clark said bluntly.

"Oh!"

Chloe knew this day was coming but to her taste, it was way too quickly. Clark hadn't been around much and she missed him a lot. She had decided to say thing to Clark the day before when she was talking with Cassie.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She had asked her.

"If I tell him that I still love him, it will make everything awkward don't you think?" Chloe asked.

"You don't have to tell him, I mean, you can show him if you prefer." Cassie said half-seriously.

They had both laugh after that.

"Cassie, what if he doesn't think there's a future for us. I still think that if he really had wanted to tell me something it would have shown."

"Look Chloe, it's your life but what do you like the most. A. Telling him how you feel and letting him know that you know how he feel about you. Or B. Continue your friendship, knowing that he loves you and you love him, but doing nothing about it. I mean what's worst leaving with the regrets of not having done something or the knowledge that you tried and who knows, maybe it won't failed."

"Chloe!" Clark voice echoed in her mind.

"Sorry I was lost in my thought."

"Like I was saying, we don't know how long we'll be away and how dangerous this mission could be."

"Clark, tells me something, and don't lie to me, how dangerous do you think this mission is?"

Clark face became a lot darker, the look on his eye fade a little.

"I don't know Chloe, but I'm scared." Clark said honestly.

It was the first time she heard Clark told her so truthfully what he was feeling and that touched her profoundly.

"Clark, you're with the best team, they are the flag team of this facility."

"I know, but I think that even the colonel knows it's dangerous. I don't think we're all coming back. I don't know if I'll be coming back." Clark said softly.

Chloe sat quickly in her bed. Her hearth skipped a beat. She wasn't ready to hear that and it's scared her. She reached for Clark and squeezed him.

"Don't ever say that, you the best thing that have happen to me since I'm born. You're the best person in the world."

Clark smelled Chloe hairs and returned her hug. She was warm and he could hear her heart beat strongly.

"I can't dismiss the possibility Chloe." He said once more.

"When you'll be away, think about the thing you leave behind. Thing about the person you love."

"I do it all the time Chloe. I think about my parents, my friends, you, everyone that count for me."

Chloe let go of Clark and looked him in the eyes. She tilted her head a strange smile on her face.

"Clark, you just put me out of your friend list…" Chloe said.

Clark blushed for no apparent reason.

"Chloe, you are more than a friend to me, you're my best friend."

Clark saw Chloe's smile fade a little and he kick himself mentally for the slip he just made.

"Thank you Clark, it mean a lot to me." Chloe said half-heartily.

Another silence fell on the infirmary while Clark try to put is mind together. Finally, he decided not to talk more.

"I think I should go talk to Cassie and Lana." Clark said.

"Well ok." Chloe said.

"I'll stop by before leaving." Clark added.

"Swear it to me." Chloe said.

"I promise." Clark answered with his big smile.

He stood and walked toward the door.

"Clark, I mean it I really have to talk with you." Chloe said softly under her breath.

Clark turned his head and smiled to her.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Clark, this is a good surprise." Lana exclaimed when she saw him at the door.

"I was just passing by to say a little good bye." Clark said

Lana looked at Clark with a beautiful smile.

"Come in, Clark." She said letting Clark enter in her room.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"So I've heard. One of the nurse was talking about Daniel and she mentioned that he refill his antihistaminic prescription."

"They sure seem to talk a lot in the infirmary." Clark said.

"You have no idea. Clark, one of the nurses told me that she heard us talking the other day."

"Talk of what?" Clark asked unsure.

"When I asked you about your feeling for Chloe… She told me she heard your outburst so has almost everyone in the infirmary."

Clark looked at Lana with mixed felling.

"That would mean…"

"Cassie and Chloe.., I know I thought about it and there is no way they haven't heard you. They were much closer than the nurse I'm talking about."

"Did she tell you what happen?"

"No, sorry." Lana lied to Clark

The nurse had told Lana that Chloe had made a strong reaction to Clark and she heard her and Cassie talk about it for a good hours afterward. Lana looked at Clark with sad eyes.

"When do you think you'll be coming back?"

"We don't know. If everything goes as plan, two days to go to the city, and two to come back, it's at least a four days trip..." Clark said.

"But..."

"But we don't know if it will as simple as that. There might be some problems."

"But with your power?"

"My power aren't always enough to save the day." Clark answered.

They continued to talk for a while then Clark stood up.

"I must go, I have to call my parent and I wish to speak with Cassie then I have to go back to talk with Chloe." Clark excused himself.

"Good night and good luck." Lana said kissing Clark on both cheek.

Clark gave her a big smile and left the room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Cassie was reading some old magazine when Clark knocked at her door. There was something somber in his eye. He talked about the mission and how he didn't know how long it would be for him to come back.

"You're not sure to come back are you?" She asked him

"No, the colonel asked me to talk to my friend and call my parent and all. He didn't tell me but his frightened to go to that planet, and that alone is quite disturbing." Clark said to Cassie.

"Clark, the colonel is a good man, he think for the worst but expect the best outcome possible."

"I have a bad feeling, about this situation." Clark simply said.

"I know what you mean, there's something that I didn't talk to anyone about."

"I don't understand."

"Well, when I was kidnapped, the man talks about thing that haven't happen and he told me something, I can't see happening." Cassie stated.

"Cassie, you're not making it easier to understand."

"Clark, he told me he was from the future, he told me that in the future and thing that should happen."

"Maybe he lied to you" Clark said

"Why would he have lied about those things? If the torturer should make is victim demoralized then why said what they want to hear."

"And the thing that he said, don't seem to be happening." Clark said

"Some happened like he said but other thing just seem to go further away as time goes by."

"Still don't understand."

"Understand this Clark, when we met, I was very attracted to you and I thought that it would be possible… you know…" Cassie said blushing.

"I felt the same." Clark said smiling to her.

"But now, I befriend Chloe and we talked a lot. When I see you, I still find you attractive, can't believe I'm telling you that. Anyway, I'm looking at a very good friend someone I could trust with my life but nothing else."

"The men told you that you would be going out with me." Clark said.

"Yeah. After that, he asked me who SG1 was, and he told me how they die starting by my mother."

"He probably just made it up."

"That what I thought until I heard that you where going to P3X-909 after a certain Anhur." Cassie said

"Where did you hear that?" Clark asked.

"That's not important. Like I was saying, the man told me that Sam, Jack and Daniel died when a building explode while they were trying to get to a device. He told me that there were not enough pieces left to put them inside a coffin." Cassie finished tears forming.

"Maybe he lied to you. It's not like we know who he was." Clark said

"That's when he told me about Clark Kent and why he wanted to find your weakness." Cassie said.

Clark understood that Cassie was not just telling him her story, she was relieving it. He didn't want to stop her but it was affecting her. He looked at her smiling and trying to be the presence she wanted.

"Cassie, what did he tell you?"

"He said that you were never the same after that mission. He said that you became resentful, vengeful or something likes that, that you exposed the entire project to the public and gained a Pulitzer from it but at the same you made some enemy along the road."

"Like I could do that, I gave them my word not to tell anyone."

"All I'm saying is take care of them. I don't want to mourn anyone. And if you do that and return alive then all he told me have a chance of not happening."

"Cassie, I'll keep an eye on them. I promise." Clark said giving Cassie a big hug.

"Thanks." She said barely loud enough for Clark to ear.

Clark left Cassie a few minutes later.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Mom, its Clark."

"Wait, I'll call your father."

After a few minute Clark could hear his father take another phone in the house.

"Hey son, how are you?" Jonathan said

"I'm fine, in fact thing are going forward here. Our little field trip will start tomorrow, so I won't be able to call you for a couple of days." Clark told them

"You'll be careful." His mother said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be with the whole team. We've worked out the problem Sam had, so everything will be fine."

They had chosen not talking openly about the Stargate and his power over the phone. It would be pure coincidence that someone would be listening to their line but experience showed them to be more careful than less.

"How's thing going in Smallville?"

"Good, the farm is a bit of work, but your friends are still giving us a hand. How long do you think you'll be out of reach?" Clark's father asked.

"I don't know, at least five days maybe more."

"So long." Martha said.

"Martha, he's going to be fine." Clark could hear his father say to his mother.

They continued to talk for a while then Clark hung up. He had one last stop to do before bed. He promised Chloe to come back to her before leaving and since it would soon in the morning.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe was looking at her notes, she had tried to write down what she wanted to say to Clark, but expect wasting paper she hadn't done anything good.

"_Clark, I've known you for ever but until recently I realize that I only knew the part you show to every people around you. Now that I've learn your secret, I thought it would make thing easier after all you didn't trust many with it and …_"

Chloe tore the paper and thrown it in the basket already full of ball shape paper page.

"Why is it so difficult?" She asked to no one.

Dr Frasier looked up from her desk and smile. This girl was quite something. She rose and walked to her.

"Are you alright Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe who hadn't heard the doctor arrived was quite scared by her sudden appearance.

"Gosh! You scare me. I'm fine thank you."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to write something… But I can't seem to find the proper word." Chloe said evasively

"May I?" The doctor asked.

Janet didn't let Chloe answered and took one of the pages lying on the floor and read it.

"It's private!" Chloe said.

"It's quite good. Why did you discard it?" Janet asked.

Chloe looked at the doctor. She felt like if she had been caught cheating at an exam. She felt embarrass but didn't answer the doctor. Janet smiled to the girl.

"Nothing will be good enough, you know. When you try to open your hearth to someone, it has to come from the hearth and our hearth doesn't appreciate to be rationalized. He wants to express his self freely, without boundaries. When time comes, you will know what to say to him. The more you wish it to be perfect, the more difficult you'll make it for you."

Janet took a look at the paper once more.

"And I'm sure that Clark doesn't want you to be anything else than yourself. If he love you, he love you for who you where and who you are now. Don't torture yourself with that."

"Thank you doctor." Chloe said

"I was a teenager once too. If I was you, I would clean up a little my room, paper lying around I don't like it at all…" Janet said looking around with disapproval in his eye.

"Oh god, Clark is supposed to arrive anytime soon…" Chloe said

"Ho and Chloe, if you wish, I was getting ready to discharge you from the infirmary. Everything is fine with you."

Chloe got up from the bed smiling.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I've sent her back to her room." Janet said to Clark when she saw the boy in the infirmary.

Clark smiled to the doctor and went back to Chloe's room. He heard her running in the room and wonder what she was doing. The door opened about an inch wide and he could see Chloe's eye looking in the space between the frame and the door.

"Clark, oh god! I was in the shower, wait a minute then enter." Chloe said.

Clark heard her run and a door close he smiled and entered the room.

"I can come back later if you want." He said toward the bathroom's door.

"No, I'll be out in a minute. I was waiting for you and didn't want to miss you."

Chloe's cloths were on the bed neatly ranged. Clark smiled.

"Didn't you forget something when you return to the bathroom?"

"What?" Chloe asked looking around her.

"Nothing" Clark answered and settled to wait.

It took all Clark's will not to peer through the door, just thinking about Chloe on the other side of the door made him warm inside. He quickly closed his eyes still not trusting them when he had this kind of thought.

"Hmmm, Clark! Would you pass me the cloths that are on the bed please?"

Smiling, Clark took the bundle and walked toward the door. When Chloe opened it, he saw in the mirror behind her that she wasn't wearing anything. He let his eye longer on Chloe's body curve then took a deep breath. He returned to the bed and closing his eye, he tried to think about something else.

"Here I'm done." Chloe's voice echoed from the bathroom.

The door opened and Clark saw Chloe arrived in the room. She was dressed with a little red top that revealed her shoulder, and a long black skirt.

"Wow… Are you going somewhere?" Clark said.

Chloe smiled to him and walk directly at him. She sat right next to him.

"Clark I want to tell you something..."


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Clark I want to tell you something…" Chloe said looking right in Clark's eyes.

"I know, you heard me talk with Lana." Clark interrupted Chloe.

"It's not that, well it's about that but…"

"Chloe, I really meant it so don't worry about me. We are friends I know, and I'm…."

"Clark will you stop interrupting me?" Chloe asked

Clark looked at Chloe apologetically.

"Clark, I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me." Chloe began remembering a letter she once wrote.

She smiled to him and Clark looked a little lost but he didn't say anything. Chloe took a deep breath and continued out of memory to read that letter it just feel right.

"I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the spring formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings."

Understanding began to shine on Clark eyes.

"I've wrote that a long time ago, I've wish since that you would see me for something more than just a friend."

"Chloe…" Clark began but he was lost for word.

Slowly Clark got closer to Chloe and as her eyes close, their lips lock together. It was a slow kiss, something you only see in the movie. Clark made this kiss contain all his love for Chloe.

"Wow" Chloe said when they finally unlock each other.

Clark smiled and hugged Chloe.

"I've been waiting for a long time to tell you this Chloe but I love you."

"I love you too Clark." Chloe said dreamily.

A few hours pass and Clark was ready to go back to his room to sleep. They had talk but most of the time they were just looking at each other.

"Chloe, may I ask something before I go?"

"Sure what?"

"How did the letter finish?"

Chloe smiled to Clark.

"My dad told me there are two types of girls—the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me, because I think you're worth the wait."

Chloe finished out of memory.

"You know what…. You're the kind of girl someone grows into." Clark said.

"And I'm glad I've waited for you."

Clark left the room smiling.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Ah common Carter!" Jack said annoyed by Sam reaction.

"What, it was something." Sam said drying the few tears still lingering around her eyes.

She had turned on her empathic ability while looking at the two teens.

"They're kid, four weeks and it's over."

"She waited a long time for him, sir."

"We'll see, at least we won't have a broody teenager with us during the mission."

Sam smiled to the colonel.

"So sir, why are we still looking at them? I thought we trusted them."

"We do." Jack answered making his way toward the door.

"But…" Sam didn't finish her sentence a smile on her face.

"Carter, we should go and take a good night of sleep, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Looking at the colonel go Carter smiled once more, being able to feel other wasn't always all bad.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chloe looked at Clark smiling.

"Soldier Clark Kent, I would never have imagined that…" Chloe said

"It's not like they gave me a choice. At least I won't have a gun." Clark said looking at his uniform with disgust.

"Stop that, will you. You look handsome." Chloe said

"Ok kid, time to go." O'Neill said walking by them.

"I'll see you when I come back."

"I hope so." Chloe said before kissing Clark.

When Clark entered the embarkation room, all member of the team were there waiting for him. O'Neill nodded and the ring behind him started to turn. Every now and then a chevron locked and glowed.

"Chevron seven is lock" The sergeant in the control room said.

The burst of energy got Clark by surprise, he knew what to expect but seeing it was quite something else.

"Wow"

"That what I said the first time, do you realize that we're actually seeing the event horizon of a worm hole?"

"Carter, now it's not the time for astrophysics classes." O'Neill said walking toward the stargate. "Teal'c, Daniel, you follow Clark, Carter your with me." He ordered.

The major and the colonel step through the Stargate. Clark walked forward and stop close enough to touch. Then without more hesitation, he took a step forward. It was like million of bees walking on his skin, then all those bees decided to sting him at the same time. When he arrived on the other side of the wormhole, it felt like all his body exploded.

"ARGGG!" Clark did when he realized that he was on the air.

Carter and O'Neill saw Clark being expulse by the gate at great speed. He crashed a good hundred feet away from the gate in a loud explosion.

"What happen?" O'Neill asked

"I don't know, sir. But it looks like Clark." Carter said running toward the crater where Clark fell.

O'Neill frown and followed quickly taking is radio.

"O'Neill to SGC, we got a situation her. Don't send anyone through the gate, I repeat, don't send anyone through the gate. Clark was rocketed through the gate at extreme velocity… Oh! And if you could prepare another BDU for Clark…" O'Neill finished after seeing Clark naked at the bottom of the hole his body smoking.

"Was that normal?" He asked looking a bit confused.

Behind them the stargate blink a few time then disappeared.

"Look like the stargate didn't like you." O'Neill said looking at the stargate. "Carter, you go take a look at the DHD, and call back Earth." He finished pulling a blanket out of his back pack.

"Yes sir." Carter answered and ran to the DHD.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c, holds on. We received a message from Colonel O'Neill." Hammond began to say.

The Stargate began to blink then after a few times, it shut off.

"What happen?" Daniel asked.

"It looks like the stargate required more power to transit Mr. Kent to the other side." Hammond replied.

"Incoming wormhole." The sergeant at the console said.

The Iris closed quickly while the 'woof' of the stargate was heard.

"It's SG1"

"Open the iris." Hammond said.

In one screen Hammond could Carter coming toward the M.A.L.P.

"What happent major?"

"Clark was expulsed from the stargate at high velocity, he land at least a thousand feet from the gate." Carter said looking toward the crater.

"His Mr. Kent injured?"

"No sir, but all his equipment and cloth have been burn on impact."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Our gate didn't show any sign of stress until after Clark was through."

"The energy input for the gate increased by 64 percent, we didn't have enough power." A sergeant said looking at some reading. "Other than that, there was no sign of any error."

"Sir, maybe you could open the gate from your end, send us cloth for Clark, if everything goes well. It has to be Clark metabolism that causes the malfunction. I mean, his body structure might be so dense that the gate need more power to work."

"Major, I will ask for a complete diagnostic of the gate before I send anyone on the other side, I'll try to send you clothing for Mr. Kent. But you will have to wait for Teal'c and Dr Jackson." Hammond concluded.

"Understood sir." Carter said.

The gate shut down a few second later. Hammond looked in the embarkation room.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, we'll need to make a complete diagnostic of the gate system, so you will rejoin the rest of your team in 10 hours."

"But General…" Daniel started.

"Dr Jackson, if you think you can withstand an impact that left nothing of your cloth intact be my guess." Hammond said pointing at the Stargate.

"I think the general is right DanielJackson, it might be better to wait." Teal'c said coolly then walked out of the embarkation room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Major Goldberg, take a sit" Hammond said to the man in front of him.

The major sat looking a little uncomfortable.

"What do you know about this facility?" Hammond asked.

"I've heard bunch of rumor, people talking. I don't know very much, beside the fact that this base secret is even more guarded than Area 51."

Hammond smiled to the major. He had asked him on the base over two weeks ago. The man never got in the way, making is daily shift then returning to his quarter. There had been a slight change on this pattern since the Smallville events. He passed a lot of time near the infirmary.

"I have a report here that I want you to read." Hammond said to the man pushing a folder in his direction.

Goldberg looked at the folder, and looked like he was going to feint.

"Sir, I… I don't stalk anyone." Goldberg said reading at the report.

"Son, do you denied the fact that in the last week you have passes more time near the infirmary than was absolutely necessary."

"No sir, I don't deny it." Goldberg said.

"Then explain to me. I got a bunch of nurse very nervous at your presence."

"I can't, they misinterpreted my presence." Goldberg said very uncomfortable.

"Son, I'm not accusing you, you a bright 23 years old man who showed a lot of potential and your rank proof that to me. But I receive this, and as such I have to act."

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"General, sir, the reason I'm down there is personal, and got nothing to do with my work. What those nurse see as stalking, is nothing more than a shy man trying to get in contact with a girl who work down there…"

"I see." Hammond said smiling.

"Sir, I not very good with interpersonal relation, and I'm feeling guilty just talking to you about it."

"Major, that girl, did it has something to do with the Smallville recent incident."

"Yes, sir." The major said blushing.

"Well, I'm glad she's a civil, so I've got nothing to say about it but…" Hammond said.

"I understand sir, I won't be seen in the infirmary unless it is necessary." The major said.

"Good to ear. Now, we got another thing to discuss."

"We do, sir."

"I've asked for your transfers to this base personally. We recently lost a member of one of our team and after looking at different files, yours keep poping up."

"Is that a good thing, sir ?"

"Before we continue, I got some forms to make you sign."

Hammond said ready to give another lecture on the stargate and the SGC.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"So Clark, what's you impression on your fist trip off world." O'Neill asked trying to make a conversation.

"It looks like Earth." Clark said a bit disappointed.

"I keep saying that, but wait until you actually see the city…" O'Neill said smiling.

Clark looked around he was sure he had heard something. He rose to his feet and before he could make a step he heard the distinct sound of a staff weapon. He quickly went into super speed and saw the bolt coming right at O'Neill, since he didn't had the time to push the colonel out of the way, he step between the shooter and the colonel.

"Down" He said as the blast hit him on the back.

The colonel quickly fell to the ground riffle in hand.

"Carter, we got a shooter on our 8." He said to her.

"I see him, you got two more on your 4" Carter replied

"Clark, stay down, you've been hit, and they must think your dead."

"But…"

"Clark"

O'Neill heard Clark mumble something but he didn't move.

"Carter can you take those on my 8?" Jack asked crawling slowly.

"On my way sir."

Gun shot where heard then multiple staff weapons were fired.

"Colonel, I'm surrounded." Carter voice sound almost panicked.

"Damn it"

"Colonel, let me go." Clark voice sounded behind him.

"Ok, Clark, do your thing but I want no witness."

"Count on me." Clark said.

In a blur Clark was gone. O'Neill could only wonder at the boy performance as he saw man flying up in the air and falling hard many feet away.

"K'Ree" A voice shouted behind him

O'Neill turned his head and saw a lone jaffa standing there staff weapon armed and directly pointed at him.


End file.
